Legalmente suya
by fresviricullen
Summary: Cuando el guapo Edward Cullen preparo un contrato matrimonial entre ellos, Bella Swan supuso que solo estaba bromenado. Pero no penso lo mismo cuando seis años despues el se presento en su puerta dispuesto a formalizarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODAS (OS) DE NUEVO. **

**ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC Y TAMBIEN ES UNA ADAPTACIO, COMO SABEN LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA A KATE HOFFMANN.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE TANTO COMO AMI. **

**PROLOGO**

Los acordes de una balada de Celine Dion resonaba en el pequeño apartamento y el aroma de las velas de vainilla impregnaba el aire. Isabella Swan emergió del baño de burbujas, se envolvió en un albornoz y salió a la sala tarareando la canción de amor que sonaba.

Todo era perfecto. Las luces bajas, el champán en hielo… había ahuecado los cojines del sofá y las fresas cubiertas de chocolate se enfriaban en la nevera. Era el día de San Valentín y mientras otras chicas se afanaban con citas y vestidos, ella dedicaba el día más romántico del año a mimarse. Después de un baño relajante, estaba preparada para disfrutar de una sesión de películas de Audrey Hepburn, empezando por su favorita: _Desayuno con diamantes_.

Siempre había preferido el romanticismo de las películas antiguas al de la vida real. En las películas clásicas, el amor era emocionante, arrebatador y perfecto. La pobre experiencia que había tenido en su vida en ese campo había resultado decepcionante. El amor real era incomodo, agotador y a veces aburrido. Sus fantasías eran mucho mejores. Y un día de San Valentín sola resultaba preferible a la otra alternativa, a pasar un montón de nervios y quedarse con expectativas sin cumplir.

Además, ¿Qué otra cosa podría esperar una chica como ella? En el instituto había sido la empollona que nunca tenia novio y se pasaba el tiempo libre estudiando. Su vida social había consistido a visitas a ferias científicas, maratones académicos o a citas con el había conseguido un beca completa para la universidad, donde había decidido estudias Botánica. Pero desde entonces habían cambiado pocas cosas, aparte de que le habían quitado el aparato de los dientes. Y aunque había tenido algunas citas, no había encontrado al hombre de sus sueños.

Bella tomo su diario y se sentó en el sofá, con los pies debajo del trasero.

-Otro día de San Valentín sin un hombre- murmuro mientras escribía. –Procuro mantenerme optimista; sencillamente no he encontrado al hombre ideal, pero esta en alguna parte y debo de tener paciencia y esperar que me encuentre el, como encontró Paul a Holly.

Aun que si que había un hombre casi perfecto, que era el rostro que ella veía cuando pensaba en su media naranja y que además vivía abajo, como el Paul de _Desayuno con diamantes. _En realidad Paul había vivido arriba, pero ese era un detalle insignificante, teniendo en cuenta que su hombre casi perfecto no la había mirado nunca como miraba Paul a Holly, con lujuria en los ojos.

Bella movió la cabeza y cerro el diario, que dejo en la mesita de café, decidida a no entregarse a la melancolía. Llorar no iba a servir de nada, aunque supiera que, en ese momento, Edward Cullen, su príncipe de cuento, estaría vistiéndose para salir con una de sus muchas amigas.

Bella sabia que había preparado algo grande por que le había pedido consejos sobre flores y ella le había recomendado su floristería favorita y le había dado una lista de flores para un ramo y sugerido unos cuantos restaurantes en los que podía reservar mesa. Incluso le había cosido un botón de la camisa y le había ayudado a escoger la corbata mas apropiada.

-Buena chica- musito para si.

Edward y ella eran amigos desde que el se mudo allí el año anterior. Se conocieron cuando la bañera de ella se salió y el agua cayo por el techo de el, que decidió ayudarla a paliar el desastre, después de lo cual ella le invito galletas caseras y un baso de leche con lo que sellaron su amistad.

Bella no tardo mucho en comenzar a fantasear con el, y tardo mas aun en comprender que jamás se enamoraría de una chica como ella. A Edward le gustaban las rubias altas de sonrisa resplandeciente y cuerpo mas hecho para lencería fina que para los albornoces cómodos. Sus novias siempre eran seguras de si mismas y sofisticadas y tenían aspecto de saber como complacer aun hombre. Bella era bajita y castaña, con un cuerpo que parecía más masculino que exuberante y mucha timidez. Lo único de ella que complacía a los hombres eran sus galletas de chocolate caseras.

Una llamada a la puerta la sorprendió. Fue a abrir y se encontró con Mary Alice Brandon, su mejor amiga, que llevaba una bolsa de ropa en la mano.

-Tienes que ayudarme- dijo. –No me decido entre el negro y el rojo. Creo que el rojo me hace un trasero tan grande como Montana y el negro enseña demasiado escote. Y necesito un abrigo decente. Una chaqueta quedaría fatal- miro a su alrededor. -¿Esperas compañía?-.

Bella forzó una risita.

-No, espero una velada tranquila a solas con mis plantas, Audrey Hepburn y George Peppard-.

Alice soltó un gemido.

-¡Oh, no! ¡_Desayuno con diamantes_ Otra vez no! ¿Cuántas veces puedes ver esa película?-.

-Incontables- repuso Bella. –Es la película más romántica del mundo-.

-¿Por qué no sales con Jasper y conmigo? Comeremos bien, beberás demasiado champan y te sentirás una mujer nueva-.

-Esta en su tercera cita y no creo que a Jasper le haga mucha gracia que vaya yo-.Bella abrió la bolsa y examino los vestidos. –Ponte el rojo y no te preocupes por el trasero. Te presto mi abrigo de cachemira negro y elige un collar de mi joyero-.

Alice le dio un abrazo.

-Eres una joya-.

Entro en el dormitorio y Bella volvió al sofá. Su amiga parecía no tener conseguir citas y había intentado varias veces ayudarla, pero Bella opinaba que las citas a ciegas eran para chicas desesperadas y hambrientas de amor que no podían conseguir un hombre por si mismas… y ella no pensaba admitir la derrota tan pronto.

-Esta bien- Alice volvió corriendo del dormitorio. -¿Seguro que no quieres venir? El compañero de cuarto de Jasper no hace nada esta noche, podemos salir los cuatro, es muy simpático-.

-Otro día- repuso Bella.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

- De acuerdo. Pero nos vemos mañana en la biblioteca. Tenemos que preparar el examen de Biología Celular-.

Cuando Bella se quedo sola, suspiro con suavidad. Tenia que hacer algo para salir y conocer más chicos. Podía ir con Alice a alguno de los muchos bares cerca del campus o podía apuntarse actividades extraescolares, o matricularse en alguna clase donde no hubiera tantos científicos empollones.

-¿Ves? Esto ya se empieza animar- dijo en voz alta. Busco el control a distancia. –Tienes un plan-.

Acababan de pasar los títulos primeros cuando llamaron de nuevo a la puerta. Bella salto del sofá.

-¿Qué as olvidado?- pregunto.

Abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarse con Alice y se quedo sin aliento al ver a Edward Cullen.

Vestía un traje, pero tenia el cuello de la camisa abierto y la corbata torcida. Llevaba el pelo revuelto, lo que le daba un aire de recién levantado. Saco con un gesto elegante un ramo de rosas rojas que llevaba a la espalda y frunció el seño al ver la habitación iluminada por velas.

-Perdona- dijo. –Interrumpo algo-.

-No, no, no pasa nada- ella tomo las flores y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar. Noto entonces que olía a whisky y se tambaleaba un poco. -¿Estas bien?-.

-No, no estoy bien- gruño el. Se sentó en el sofá y se tapo los ojos con el brazo. Levanto la botella casi vacía que levaba en la mano. – Casi se me a acabado el whisky y aun no estoy borracho. ¿Tienes alguna botella?-.

-No. Tengo champán, vino y creo que algo de licor de menta. Sabe bien con el chocolate caliente y a veces cuando no puedo dormir…-.

-Trae el licor- grito el levantando las manos. -¡Que empiece la fiesta!-.

-¿Qué celebramos?-.

-Mi ignorancia absoluta de la mente femenina- tomo otro trago de whisky. –Tu eres mujer ¿no?-.

Bella se sentó a su lado.

-Si- aunque no le sorprendía que tuviera que preguntarlo. Cuando la miraba, veía a la chica tímida que vivía en el apartamento encima del suyo, la chica que tenía muchas plantas, el sofá lleno de cojines bordados y una colección de películas antiguas.

Pero ella si se había fijado en el… en la luz de sus ojos cuando algo le divertía, en sus hoyuelos cuando sonreía y en la belleza de sus manos. Edward Cullen había sido el protagonista de sus sueños románticos incontables y detallados, sueños que incluían esas hermosas manos sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Qué a pasado? ¿Te as peleado con Tanya?-.

-He ido a buscarla para cenas y me e encontrado con una nota pegada en su puerta. Ha conocido a un futbolista y tenia miedo de decírmelo para no estropearme el día de San Valentín. ¿Te imaginas? Ayer estábamos juntos y hoy hemos terminado-.

-Lo siento- mintió Bella.

-No tanto como yo- el frunció el ceño. –Creo que es la primera ve4z que me dejan tirado- estiro los brazos por el respaldo del sofá y rozo la nuca de ella al hacerlo. –Y no sabía lo que se sentía-.

Bella acerco las rosas a su nariz, cerró los ojos e inhalo profundamente para ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Había conocido a Tanya y le parecía una persona egoísta y demasiado obsesionada con su figura.

-Seguramente estas mejor sin ella-.

-Eso seguro-.

Bella miro su perfil, la mandíbula cincelada, la boca sensual y la nariz recta. Tenía los ojos cerrados y por un momento creyó que se había dormido, pero poco después se movió.

-Tu chica ideal esta en alguna parte, Edward. Solo tienes que encontrarla. Puede estar más cerca de lo que crees-.

-Tanya era ideal-.

-No es cierto por que no te quería tanto como yo…-. Bella trago saliva. –Como yo creo mereces que te quieran-.

Edward abrió los ojos y la miro.

-Eres un encanto. Siempre sabes lo que tienes que decir para que me sienta mejor-.

Lo dijo como si se le acabara de ocurrir, y ella se ruborizo y bajo la vista hacia las flores.

-Es verdad- insistió el. Jugo con un mechón de pelo que le rozaba la mejilla. –Eres la chica más tierna que he conocido en mi vida-.

Le dio un abrazo, alimentado mas por el whisky que por la pasión, y el primer impulso de ella fue apartarse, pero se dio cuenta que esa podría ser la oportunidad que esperaba y le paso los brazos por la cintura.

Cuando el se aparto, miro sus rasgos como en una caricia silenciosa y Bella contuvo el aliento y pidió en su interior que la besara. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza, que estaba segura que el podía oírlo.

Edward sonrió y paso el pulgar por el labio inferior de ella, con la mirada clavada en su boca. Pero algo cambio de repente en el.

-Nunca encontrare a nadie- dijo. Dejo caer las manos, se recostó en el sofá y le dio otro trago al whisky. –Tengo veinticuatro años, mi padre espera cosas de mi, espera que termine Derecho este curso y que entre a trabajar en el negocio familiar. Tengo muchas ideas para la empresa y quiero algún día dirigirla yo- respiro hondo. – Y el espera que busque una esposa y forme una familia-.

-¿Hoy?- pregunto Bella.

-No. Pero pronto-.

-Tienes mucho tiempo-.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-He salido con muchas chicas, Bella. Y al principio siempre parece que e encontrado a mi media naranja, pero luego sucede algo y me doy cuenta de que no es lo que busco- termino la botella de whisky y la dejo en la mesita de café. -¿Sabes? Tanya tiene unos pies horribles y cuando se ríe pareciera que tiene hipo-.

-¿Quieres beber algo más?-.

Edward la miro y sonrió.

-Eres un encanto- levanto una mano y le acaricio una mejilla. -¿No te lo he dicho nunca?-.

-Sí-.

-Pues es verdad. Siempre puedo contar contigo. Se que me aprecias-.

-Eres mi amigo- murmuro ella.

El bajo la cabeza, y cuando sus labio se rozaron, Bella emitió un suspiro. Edward tomo el suspiro como una adquiesencia y la beso en la boca. Bella sintió el corazón henchido. Había recibido otros besos, besos torpes de chicos que no sabían lo que hacían, pero ninguno como aquel, que despertaba en ella deseos que no sabia que tenia.

Su mente se lleno de preguntas. ¿Aquello seria el principio de algo o solo era producto del alcohol? Se abrazo a su cuello y pensó que eso daba igual. Edward Cullen la estaba besando y, si lo pensaba demasiado, corría de despertar y que todo había fuera un sueño.

Y de pronto el beso termino tan rápidamente como había empezado. Edward se enderezo y la miro.

-Tengo una idea maravillosa- dijo. –Si a los treinta años no me e casado y tu aun eres soltera, ¿te casaras conmigo?-.

Bella suspiro y se le subió el corazón a la garganta. Había imaginado eso mil beses y de modos distintos, pero nunca así, con ella en albornoz y el bebido y sufriendo por otra mujer.

-No… no lo dices enserio- musito con voz quebrada. –Estas borracho y enfadado con Tanya-.

-Lo digo enserio- insistió el con voz pastosa por el alcohol. Se levanto del sofá y se acerco al escritorio. –Necesito papel-.

-En la bandeja de arriba- repuso Bella. -¿Le vas a escribir una nota a Tanya?-.

Edward volvió a su lado con el papel y el bolígrafo en la mano.

-No. Voy a escribir un contrato. Un acuerdo entre tú y yo estableciendo que, si los dos estamos libres, nos casaremos-.

-¿Que? ¿Lo escribes tu y ya es un contrato?-.

-Claro. Estudio derecho y ya se hacer contratos. Es muy sencillo. Si los dos estamos libres nos casaremos-.

-¿No necesitamos testigos ni notarios ni nada?-.

-Solo hay que buscar un testigo- murmuro Edward. Levanto la botella de whisky y, al ver que estaba vacía, la dejo caer al suelo.

Bella se sentó a su lado en el sofá, con los pies debajo del trasero y lo observo escribir el contrato. Intento leer su expresión, descubrir de donde había salido esa propuesta espontanea, pero cuanto mas lo pensaba, mas se daba cuenta que era una tontería para paliar la herida a su ego masculino.

Bello fue a la cocina a buscar la botella de champan que había metido en el cubo de hielo. Un contrato de matrimonio merecía una celebración. Abrió la botella, lleno una copa alta y la bebió de un trago para darse valor. Tenía que haber un modo de conseguir que volviera a besarla.

Al pasar la ventana de la cocina, se vio en el reflejo del cristal he hiso una mueca. Con el albornoz, parecía una salchicha atada en el medio. Tal vez pudiera atraer a algunos alemanes vestida así, pero Edward esperaba algo más. Se quito el pasador del pelo y dejo que le cayera suelto entorno al rostro, se pellizco las mejillas y aflojo el cinturón del albornoz para que se abriera más en el cuello.

Respiro hondo, busco otra copa y volvió al sofá.

-¿Quieres champan? O puedo traerte otra cosa-.

Edward levanto la vista y le sonrió, con los ojos clavados en el escote. Bella siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que no tenía que enseñar. Volvió a cerrarse el albornoz, avergonzada por su intento de seducción. Iba a sentarse al lado de el, pero la detuvo una llamada a la puerta.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- pregunto Edward.

Bella negó con la cabeza, frustrada por la interrupción. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su casera, la señora Doheny, en el umbral con un plato lleno de galletas con forma de corazón en la mano.

-Feliz día de San Valentín Bella- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya casi he terminado- anuncio Edward. -¿Quién ha llamado?-.

La señora Doheny se asomo por encima del hombro de Bella.

-¿Ese es Edward? Edward, acabo de dejarte un plato de galletas de chocolate en la puerta. Creí que habías salido con una de tus amiguitas- lo saludo con la mano. –Feliz día de San Valentín-.

-Gracias encanto- sonrió el. –No puedo dejar pasar este día sin un beso de mi mejor chica-

La señora Doheny entro en el departamento con una sonrisa. Edward se levanto y la beso en la mejilla. La mujer se ruborizo y Bella pensó que aquel hombre podía seducir a cualquier mujer de cualquier edad.

-Llega justo a tiempo- declaro Edward. –Puede ser nuestra testigo-.

-¿De que?- la mujer dejo las galletas en la mesa.

-Se trata de un acuerdo entre Bella y yo- explico el. –Solo tiene que vernos firmar y luego firma usted. Bella, tu primero- le tendió el bolígrafo y el papel, escrito con su hermosa caligrafía.

Lo que había parecido una broma ahora parecía muy serio. ¿Aquello era un contrato de verdad? ¿Era legal? Miro el texto, pero decidió ignorar sus preocupaciones. Aquello era una broma. Además, una persona no podía firmar un contrato cuando estaba borracha y era imposible que Edward apareciera de pronto seis años después a exigir que se casara con el. Después de todo, el era… bueno, Edward Cullen y ella Bella Swan. No había que decir más.

-¿Seguro que lo has hecho bien?- bromeo con ligereza. –No quiero que luego quieras librarte con alguna excusa legal-.

-Esta todo ahí- ella acerco el bolígrafo al papel. -¿No vas a leerlo antes de firmar?-.

-No, me fio de ti- firmo y le devolvió el papel. –Ahora tu-.

Edward miro por largo rato el contrato, lo firmo y se lo paso a la señora Doheny. La casera firmo con una risita.

-¿Qué es esto?- pegunto.

-Nada importante- repuso el. –Solo un pequeño acuerdo entre Bella y yo-.

La mujer asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Bueno, debo entregar más galletas. Hasta la vista a los dos-.

Cuando salió del apartamento, Bella suspiro con suavidad casi temerosa de mirar a Edward. Se llevo una mano a los labios y pensó el beso. Podía actuar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada o podía… Bajo una mano al cinturón del albornoz. Podía quitarse aquella prenda y ver que ocurría. Rozo el nudo con dedos nerviosos.

Edward la miro y se levanto del sofá de golpe.

-Tengo que irme- murmuro.

Bella se quedo inmóvil, con los dedos todavía en el nudo del cinturón.

-Claro- repuso. –Si, se hace tarde y tengo…- trago saliva con fuerza. –Tengo planes- corrió a abrir la puerta.

Edward doblo el contrato y lo guardo en el bolsillo del pecho de la chaqueta. Saco la cartera y le tendió un billete de cinco dólares.

-Es para que el contrato sea vinculante- explico. La miro largo rato a los ojos. –Nos vemos pronto-.

-Claro- repitió ella.

Cuando cerro la puerta tras el, se apoyo en la madera y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que temblara. Si hubiera sido mas lista, más guapa o más sexy, habría conseguido que se quedara. Le habría metido en su cama y le habría echo el amor toda la noche. Y por primera vez en su vida habría tenido en si vida un día de San Valentín que valiera la pena recordar.

Respiro hondo y volvió al sofá. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y se la seco con el dedo. Se obligo a sonreír.

-Bien, por lo menos puedo decir que me han besado en San Valentín- musito. –Aun que el no se acuerde por la mañana-.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, ok, aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero lo disfruten ya que a mi me costo un buen subirlo.**

**Estoy en exámenes y próxima ha hacer mi examen profesional así que me tiene bien checada para que no tontee en vez de estudiar.**

**No se olviden de dejarme un reviews. **

CAPITULO 1

-¿Por qué no puedes parecerte mas a Emmett? Es el hijo que nunca he tenido-.

Edward Cullen reprimió un gemido y apretó el respaldo de una de las sillas para invitados de su padre.

-Tienes un hijo, papá. Yo-.

-Últimamente Emmett parece mas hijo mío que tu-.

Edward odiaba aquella conversación, que tenia lugar al menos una vez al mes desde hacia dos años, desde que Carlisle Cullen había decidido jubilarse en un futuro cercano. La elección se reducía a dos opciones: Emmett, el yerno, o Edward, el hijo que no cumplía las expectativas paternas.

-Dime- replico Edward. -¿Ha sido Emmett el que ha duplicado el valor neto de la compañía en solo cuatro años? ¿Fue el que consiguió el proyecto Winterbrook o el trato con West Washington?- hizo una pausa efectista. –No, espera. Fue tu otro hijo el que se deja la piel por esta compañía. ¿Cómo se llama?-.

Edward era asesor y vicepresidente ejecutivo de Cullen Comercial Properties, pero había subido desde abajo, donde empezó cuando estaba todavía en el instituto y donde entro en un puesto fijo cuando se licencio en Derecho. Poseía talento y ambición para continuar lo que había empezado su padre treinta años atrás y mejorarlo. Lo que no tenia era una esposa, que por alguna extraña razón que solo su padre conocía parecía ser importante en aquel terreno.

La mera idea de casarse le hacia ponerse nervioso. Sabia que podía haber matrimonios felices, el de sus padres así lo probaba. Pero sabia también que esa felicidad podía desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Emmett no esta preparado para dirigir esta empresa- dijo. –Es muy conservador, tiene que pensar tres veces cada decisión y la mitad de las veces la tima mal. ¿No lo has observado pedir de comer? "Tomare el salmón, no espere, ¿Cómo esta el bistec? O quizá deba pedir una ensalada, ¿Alguien ha probado el chuletón?" Me extraña que no se haya muerto de hambre-.

-No te extrañe- declaro su padre. –Tiene una esposa en casa que le prepara la cena todas las noches-.

-Esta asentado. Ha tomado decisiones en su vida y tiene responsabilidades, tu hermana y mis nietos. No tengo que temer que se fugue a las Fiji con la próxima azafata que conozca-.

-Se llaman auxiliares de vuelo. ¿Y quien dice que no puedo tomarme unas vacaciones de vez en cuando?-.

Su padre hizo una mueca.

-Llamaste el martes por la tarde para decir que no vendrías a trabajar el lunes por la mañana-.

-Me confundió el cambio de horario-.

Su padre suspiro.

-Se que tienes que disfrutar también, hijo, pero en la vida hay que tomar opciones y no puedes seguir siempre soltero-.

Edward soltó un gruñido de frustración. ¿Por qué siempre tenia que volver a la misma discusión? El no evitaba el matrimonio, simplemente no había encontrado a la mujer ideal. Y el, que no conducía el mismo coche mas de un año seguido, ¿Cómo iba a elegir una compañera para los siguientes cincuenta años?

-No todo el mundo tiene lo que tuvieron tu y mamá-.

Pensar en su madre le produjo una punzada de dolor a pesar de loa años transcurridos. Esme Cullen había muerto cuando el tenia doce años y su hermana diez. Después de su muerte, Carlisle se enterró en el trabajo y convirtió su pequeña compañía inmobiliaria en una de las empresas de construcción de desarrollo de más éxito de Chicago. En el proceso, dejo que sus dos hijos sufrieran solos y básicamente también se criaran solos.

Rosalie se había escondido detrás de las responsabilidades de llevar la casa y aprender a ser la sustituta perfecta de su madre. A los veinte años, se caso con su novio del instituto, Emmett McCarty. El entro a trabajar en el negocio familiar, ella se unió a un club de jardinería y juntos crearon a tres niños perfectos.

A Edward la muerte de su madre el produjo la reacción contaría. Apenas podía soportar estar en casa, asi que busco consuelo en los amigos primero y en las chicas guapas mas tarde. Con los años las chicas se habían convertido en mujeres y, aunque siempre había asumido que encontraría una esposa, las mujeres con las que salía no parecían apropiadas para ese papel.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunto. -¿Casarme con una mujer a la que no quiera solo para poder decir que estoy casado?-.

-Me has presentado a seis o siete novias tuyas y cualquiera de ellas habría sido buena esposa. Tienes que madurar y decidir que es importante para ti… si tu futuro o la próxima mujer hermosa que se te cruce en el camino- su padre se cruzo de brazos. –Yo me jubilo en abril y o pones orden en tú vida privada o tendrás que aceptar ordenes de Emmett-.

Edward apretó la mandíbula y pensó que quizá debería olvidarse del negocio familiar. Era un buen abogado y en los últimos años había tenido ofertas de trabajo de los mejores bufetes de la ciudad ¿Por qué no empezaba de cero?

Se retiro a su despacho y, cuando estuvo sentado en su mesa, gimió con suavidad. ¿Cómo iba a pensar en marcharse? Llevaba aquella compañía en la sangre, había ayudado a construirla y un día debería ser suya por derecho.

Miro los mensajes que su secretaria había dejado en la mesa pero su mente seguía ocupada con el ultimátum de su padre. Carlisle Cullen era muy fácil. Solo tenía que buscar una mujer, enamorarse, casarse y vivir feliz con ella. Pero el amor nunca había sido fácil para el, no sabia por que.

Llamaron a la puerta y su secretaria, la señora Coppe, entro en la estancia. La mujer, elegida para el puesto por su padre después de que Edward hubiera salido y roto con las tres secretarias anteriores, era una antigua sargento del ejército muy eficiente y correcta. Y mas voluminosa que el.

-Tengo correo- dijo. – Han llegado los contratos para el proyecto de la urbanización de Bucktown y el cálculo para la remodelación de DePaul- levanto una revista. –Y la publicación de la que fuera su universidad. Este mes aparece usted en la lista de alumnos-.

Edward tomo la revista que le ofrecían.

-¿Cómo saben algo de mí?-.

-Enviaron un cuestionario hace unos meses y usted me dijo que lo rellenara en su lugar por que no tenía tiempo-.

La lista ocupaba las seis o siete últimas páginas de la revista. Edward busco su nombre y se dio cuenta que estaba ordenado por el año de las promociones. Iba a volver a la página anterior cuando vio un nombre familiar y se detuvo.

-¿Lo ha encontrado?- pregunto la señora Coppe.

-No- el cerro la revista con rapidez. –Lo buscare luego, ahora tengo trabajo-.

En cuanto la secretaria salió del despacho, tomo la revista y volvió a la página.

-Isabella Swan, licenciada en Botánica en el 2000- leyó en voz alta. –Isabella tiene un negocio propio de paisajismo. Windy City Gardens, y ha diseñado una amplia variedad de jardines residenciales y comerciales en la zona de chicago-.

No había pensado en Bella Swan en… ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco o seis años?

-Ella si habría sido una esposa perfecta- murmuro. –Era tierna, atenta y…- hizo un pausa, se levanto y se acerco a las estanterías que llenaban la pared opuesta, donde busco el libro de textos de contratos de la facultad. Contuvo el aliento y abrió la portada.

Allí estaba, donde lo había dejado años atrás. Desdoblo el papel y lo leyó despacio, sorprendido de que hubiera logrado escribir un contrato decente cuando tenia tan poca experiencia practica. Los términos estaban muy claros y había cubierto todas las contingencias. Una idea cruzo por su cerebro.

-No, no puedo-.

Dejo el contrato en su mesa y volvió a su ordenador para seguir trabajando, pero cuanto mas pensaba en ello, mas comprendía que podía haber una solución fácil a sus problemas. Bella Swan era el tipo de mujer que gustaría a su padre y, veía que salía con ella, quizá retrasara su decisión hasta que encontrara una esposa apropiada.

Levanto el auricular del teléfono y marco la extensión de su secretaria.

-Señora Coppe, quiero el número de teléfono y la dirección de Windy City Gardens, de aquí de Chicago. ¿Y quiero hacer el favor de intentar buscar el número de teléfono personal de Isabella Swan? Seguramente sigue aquí-.

Se sentó en el borde de la mesa y releyó la información de la revista. A Bella siempre le habían gustado las plantas, así que su profesión parecía natural. Y conociendo su determinación y su ambición, seguramente su negocio era un éxito.

De su vida personal no sabia nada. En la revista aparecía su nombre de soltera, pero eso no implicaba que no hubiera encontrado al hombre de sus sueños en los seis últimos años. Después de todo, era lista, bonita y seria una gran esposa para cualquiera.

Volvió a leer también el contrato. Aunque estaba bien escrito, cualquier juez con dos dedos de frente lo rechazaría en un tribunal. Pero era un lugar donde empezar, una excusa para llamar a Bella y ponerse un poco al día. Si tenía suerte, podía reiniciar su relación con ella y ver adonde llevaba.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Señor Cullen, tengo la dirección de Windy City Gardens- Edward anoto la dirección y el teléfono. –No he encontrado el teléfono de su casa, hay varias I. Swan, pero ninguna Isabella-.

-Bien-.

Arranco el papel con la dirección, se lo metió en el bolsillo y tomo las llaves. Al salir se paro en la mesa de la señora Coppe.

-Cancele mis citas para esta tarde-.

-No se va a las Fiji otra vez, ¿verdad?- pregunto la mujer.

-No, solo voy a Wicker Park. Si hay una urgencia, llámame al móvil-.

No había mucho tráfico y, quince minutos después había llegado a su destino.

Aparco delante de un edificio pequeño de oficinas, pero le costo decidirse salir del coche.

-Esto es una locura- murmuro. –Puede estar casada o saliendo con alguien. No puedo presentarme así y esperar que se alegre de verme- se disponía a poner el coche en marcha cuando vio una figura que salía del edificio. Reconoció inmediatamente su cabello chocolate y su aire delicado. Bella se detuvo en la acera para hablar con una chica bajita y demasiado esbelta que le resulto vagamente familiar y un momento después se despidieron y Bella cruzo la calle hacia el coche de Edward.

Este abrió la puerta, sin detenerse a pensar lo que hacia, y salió.

-¿Isabella?- la joven se detuvo y la miro. -¿Isabella Swan?-.

-¿Edward?- una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de ella. –Eres la última persona a la que esperaba ver aquí-.

-Me ha parecido que eras tu- dijo el, fingiendo sorpresa. La miro detenidamente. Era la misma Bella pero diferente, se había vuelto mas hermosa. La última vez que la vio tenía diecinueve años, pero ahora era una mujer.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- repuso ella.

Edward cerró la puerta del coche.

-Iba a… calle arriba aun restaurante- estiro el brazo y le tomo la mano y, aunque lo había hecho sin darse cuenta y no había sido su intención tocarla, en ese momento comprendió lo mucho que lo había echado de menos.

Bella había sido una constante en su vida durante dos años, una amiga que amiga que siempre estaba hay cuando la necesitaba. Sintió una punzada de remordimientos. Nunca se había molestado en darle las gracias ni en devolverle los favores que le había hecho. Miro su mano y paso despacio el pulgar por la muñeca.

-Me alegro mucho de verte-.

Ella se movió nerviosa y aparto la mano.

-¿Qué restaurante?- pregunto.

-¿Que? Oh, no se el nombre- repuso el. –Solo se que esta en esta manzana- sonrió. –Estas muy bien. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Qué es de tu vida?-.

-Mucho tiempo- repitió ella. –Sí, casi seis años. La ultima vez que te vi, fue el día que te licenciaste en Derecho, pero ya sabes lo que pasa… estamos muy ocupados y…-.

-Siento que no lo hayamos hecho- musito el con sinceridad.

-Yo también-.

Edward sintió el impulso de abrazarla y cerciorarse de que se trataba de ella.

-¿Sabes?- dijo. –Falta meda hora para que tenga que ir al restaurante. ¿Por qué no tomamos un café?-.

Bella retrocedió. –No puedo- repuso. –Llego tarde a una cita. Pero ha sido un placer verte, de verdad-.

-¿Y cenar?- insistió Edward. -¿Este fin de semana? Hay un restaurante asiático nuevo en el centro. Te gusta la comida asiática ¿no?-.

-Este fin de semana no me viene bien- dijo ella. –Oye, me he alegrado mucho de verte-.

-¿Comer?- pregunto el. –Seguro que comes-.

-Nunca tengo tiempo- lo despidió agitando la mano y se alejo por la acera sin volverse.

Edward se quedo al lado del coche, sorprendido de lo deprisa que había terminado todo. Se quedo mirándola hasta que doblo en una esquina.

-Genial- murmuro para si. –Si no puedo conseguir que venga a tomar un café ¿Cómo voy a conseguir que salga conmigo?-.

Lanzo una maldición, pero recordó el contrato y se dijo que solo era cuestión de volver a intentarlo. Y si Bella Swan seguía resistiéndose a sus encantos y rechazando sus invitaciones, no le quedaría otro remedio que usar la única arma que disponía: la ley.

-Quizá podamos pedir un aplazamiento del alquiler-.

Bella Swan se llevo las manos a las sienes y miro el programa que aparecía en la pantalla del ordenador, sabedora de que la sugerencia no supondría ninguna diferencia. Las columnas de números pasaban borrosas ante sus ojos y volvió a sorprenderse soñando despierta con su encuentro de la semana anterior con Edward.

Estaba igual de guapo he interesante, pero diferente, mas sofisticado y mundano. Cuando lo vio parado al lado de su coche, su pulso se acelero y no supo que decir.

Abrumada y exasperada por su reacción, escapo lo mas deprisa que pudo. Ahora era una mujer y no la chica feúcha que estaba loca por el.

Pero Edward no se lo ponía fácil. La había llamado tres veces desde su encuentro y ella le había puesto una excusa tras otra. Se sentía tentada, pero sabia que no podía confiar en si misma cuando estaba con el, que podía hacer que se enamorara de nuevo solo con una sonrisa.

-Bella-.

Levanto la cabeza y puso las manos en la mesa.

-¿Que? Estoy escuchando. Las cifras no encajan, ya lo veo. No ganamos lo suficiente para mantener la oficina-.

Alice Brandon movió la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué pasa? Llevas toda la mañana distraída. Se que tienes muchas presiones aquí, pero siempre te concentras mas. Dime que te ocurre-.

Alice era amiga suya desde la universidad y socia suya de negocios, pero ya había tenido que oír hablar bastante de Edward para que Bella volviera a incluirlo ahora en sus conversaciones.

-No es nada- murmuro.

-Dímelo-.

-No te gustara- le advirtió Bella.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, se supone que tienes que contármelo todo. Es parte del trato. Hablamos de cosas muy personales-.

-Si te lo digo, me tienes que prometer que no le vas a dar muchas vueltas ni intentar analizarlo una y otra vez-.

-Prometido-.

-La semana pasada vi a Edward Cullen- Alice la miro con incredulidad.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez no! Hace casi dos años que no mencionabas su nombre. No puedes volver ha hablar de el. Ese hombre te ha estropeado para todos los demás-.

-¿Por que?-.

-Por que en los seis últimos años no has conocido a ninguno al que no hayas comparado con el. Cualquiera diría que era una especie de dios, y solo es un imbécil que no supo valorarte cuando te tenía cerca-.

-Estaba en la acera de enfrente, salía de su coche y me lo encontré así de repente.

Alice se tapo los oídos con las manos.

-No pienso escucharte. No te oigo-.

Bella le quito las manos de las orejas.

-De acuerdo, no hablare mas de el, volvamos al trabajo- respiro hondo. –Estamos en noviembre. Aunque consigamos diez contratos nuevos para la primavera, no nos pagaran antes de abril. Cuando decidimos poner este negocio aquí, conocíamos los riesgos. Sabíamos que los jardines no cresen en invierno-.

-¿Y que te dijo?- pregunto Alice.

-Creo que la única alternativa es diversificarse. Haremos decoraciones navideñas. Colocaremos luces exteriores y adornaremos arboles. Podemos llamar a la competencia a ver si les sobre trabajo, tal vez nos subcontraten-.

-¿Sigue siendo tan guapo?- Alice se giro en la silla. –Antes estaba como un tren y lo sabia. Supongo que es mucho esperar que haya engordado unos treinta kilos y se le haya llenado la cara de granos-.

-Recortamos gastos todo lo posible- continuo Bella. –Dejamos la oficina y trasladamos el teléfono. Tenemos que conservar el garaje para guardar el equipo y llamamos a todos nuestros clientes presentes y futuros para ofrecer nuestros servicios como decoradoras navideñas. Y luego buscamos un sitio que nos haga un descuento en luces de decoración-.

Suspiro hondo.

-Pero no creo que pueda poner al día el alquiler. Debo dos meses y tengo menos de cien dólares en mi cuenta-.

-¿Podemos hablar de Edward, por favor?- suplico Alice.

Bella la miro de hoto en hito.

-Has dicho que no querías que te hablara de el-.

-Esta bien admito que tengo curiosidad-.

Bella no necesitaba que la empujaran mucho para hablar del tema. Llevaba seis días pensando en el y sentía que iba a explotar si no podía podía poner sus pensamientos en palabras.

-Estaba diferente- dijo. –Guapo y sexy. Y respetable. Llevaba un traje que le hacia los hombros mas anchos, y el pelo mas corto. Pero parecía tan seguro de si mismo y tan encantador como siempre-.

-¿Qué te dijo?-.

-No lo recuerdo. En cuanto me toco, me… me puse nerviosa. Me invito a tomar un café, luego a cenar y después a comer. Y yo le dije que no y me marche antes de que empezara a babear-.

-Lo rechazaste-.

-Sí. Y no solo entonces. Esta semana me ha llamado tres veces para invitarme a salir. Pero soy fuerte; he decidido que salir con el seria un grave error y estoy dispuesta a no volverlo a ver. Fue un encuentro casual y ya ha pasado-.

-¿Y todavía hace que te suden las manos y se te acelere el corazón?- musito Alice.

-No- repuso Bella. –Bueno, un poco. Pero no soy la chica tonta que rellenaba sus diarios con fantasías de el y no podía dormir pensando en el. Ya no- mintió. –Además, tengo un novio-.

-¿Te refieres a Jacob?-.

-Sí,. El mes pasado tuvimos dos citas. Me llevo al teatro y la segunda vez al cine y a cenar. Es guapo, amable y educado. Un hombre en el que puedo confiar. Un hombre que no me partirá el corazón-.

Jacob Black era un arquitecto que las había contratado para diseñar un jardín para una casa que construía el. Después de eso habían trabajado juntos en otros seis proyectos y Bella se había echo amiga suya. Aunque el parecía conformarse con alguna cita ocasional, ella tenia esperanza de que su relación avanzara a un nivel mas intimo que un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

-Yo sigo pensando que es gay- declaro Alice.

-No lo es. Si viste bien y es muy educado. No todos los hombres que se cuidan son gay-.

-¿No recuerdas que fue lo que los unió? Su amor por Celine Dion y Audrey Hepburn-.

-Tenemos interese comunes. Es tierno, sensible y comprensivo. Y no como Edward, que jamás vería dos películas seguidas de Audrey Hepburn-.

-Y volvemos a Edward- murmuro Alice.

-Si tuviera que elegir entre los dos, elegiría a David sin dudarlo- le aseguro Bella-

Sonó la campana de la puerta y las dos se volvieron a ver entrar a un mensajero.

-Seguro que este hombre nos trae trabajo- murmuro Alice. –O a lo mejor un sobre lleno de dinero-

-¿Es usted Isabella Swan?- pregunto el mensajero.

Alice señalo a su amiga.

-Es ella-.

-Tengo que entregarle esto personalmente y cerciorarme que lo lea-.

Bella tomo el sobre.

-Personal y confidencial-.

-¿De quien es?-.

-No hay remitente- rompió el sobre y saco una fotocopia de un documento escrito a mano. En cuanto empezó a leerlo, reconoció la letra. Miro su firma al pie de la página. -¡Oh, santo cielo!-.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Alice.

Bella le tendió el contrato y leyó la carta que lo acompañaba.

-En el tema del contrato entre Edward culle y Isabella Swan, debemos discutir el cumplimiento de los términos lo mas pronto posible. He fijado una reunión en mi despacho para mañana las 10:00 de la mañana. Sinceramente, Edward culle, abogado de ejercicio-.

-¿Vamos a hacer su jardín? Vaya, Bella estoy impresionada. ¿Has conseguido sacarle un contrato y evitarlo al mismo tiempo?-.

-Lee el contrato. Esto no tiene nada que ver con los jardines, sino con… matrimonio-.

Alice abrió los ojos. Leyó el contrato y miro estupefacta a su amiga.

-Era una broma- dijo esta. –El estaba triste y yo vulnerable y sugirió que, si seguíamos solos cuando cumpliéramos los treinta…-.

-¿Tiene algún mensaje de vuelta?- pregunto al mensajero.

-No- repuso Bella. –Espero, si- se acerco al joven y le puso el índice en el pecho. –Dígale a Edward Cullen que no pienso casarme con el ni salir con el. Y que si cree que soy la misma chica ansiosa y tonta que lo beso aquella…- se mordió el labio inferior. –No importa. Se lo diré personalmente-.

El mensajero asintió y salió del despacho.

-¿Cuándo besaste a Edward Cullen?-.

-El 14 de febrero de 1998, hace seis años. El estaba borracho yo estaba loca- le quito el contrato Alice. –Esto no puede ser legal, esta escrito a mano y ni siquiera parece mi firma-.

-¿Es tu firma?-.

-Sí-.

-Entonces creo que puede ser legal-.

Bella se ruborizo y sintió un nudo en el estomago.

-Creo que tendré que buscar un abogado-.

-O eso o casarte con Edward- contesto Alice.

Bella se aliso la falda, donde se había formado una arruga durante el recorrido al centro. Había dudado mucho sobre lo que debía ponerse para la reunión con Edward y optando al fin por un traje de chaqueta y falda con zapatos de tacón alto, una ropa que se ponía pocas veces.

El despacho de Edward estaba situado en una de las numerosas torres de oficinas que dominaban el centro de Chicago. Había aparcado en una rampa cercana y, una vez en el vestíbulo, había dedicado unos minutos a descansar y recuperar la compostura.

Todo aquello era muy raro. Con contrato o sin el, no se podía forzar a una mujer al matrimonio, aunque no podía evitar pensar que esa boda podría solucionar algunos de sus problemas mas apremiantes, como el de donde vivir cuando la echaran de su departamento o como juntar dinero para recuperar el negocio.

-No lo amo- murmuro para si. Y repitió mentalmente esas palabras como una especie de mantra.

Se aliso la falda de nuevo y se dirigió al ascensor. Cuando salió en el piso de Cullen Comercial Properties, se encontró con unas puertas de cristal. Una recepcionista guapa se sentaba detrás de un mostrador circular y le sonrió.

-Buenas tardes. ¿En que puedo ayudarla?-.

-Quiero ver a Edward Cullen-.

-Usted debe ser la señorita Swan- la joven salió de detrás del mostrador. –El señor Cullen ha pedido que la lleve a su despacho. Ahora esta reunido, pero no tardara en llegar. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?-.

Bella hubiera querido pedir un frasco de Valium.

-No, gracias, estoy bien-.

La recepcionista la guio por un pasillo largo y abrió una puerta situada al final.

-Le diré al señor Cullen que esta aquí-.

-Gracias-.

Cuando se quedo sola, Bella miro a su alrededor, demasiado nerviosa para sentarse. Tomo una foto de un pastor alemán que había en el escritorio.

-Se llama Thurgood-.

Bella se volvió y vio a Edward en el umbral, con el hombro apoyado en la jamba. El corazón se le paro y tubo que tragar saliva con fuerza.

-Es bonito-.

-Es un sinvergüenza y lo destroza todo, pero lo adoro. ¿Tu tienes animales de compañía?-.

Bella no contesto. No había ido allí a conversar amigablemente. Abrió el bolso y saco la copia del contrato.

-Me has enviado esto- dijo.

-Sí- sonrió Edward.

-¿Por que?-.

-Creo que esta claro en la carta- repuso el.

-No puedes hablar enserio- Bella miro el contrato. –Cuando hicimos esto, habíamos bebido whisky y champán-.

Edward saco una mano que llevaba a la espalda y le tendió un ramo de rosas.

-Para ti- dijo sonriente. –Rosas inglesas. Tus predilectas, ¿no?-.

Bella sintió un escalofrió en la espalda y su resolución vacilo. Solo tenía que sonreírle y ella aceptaba cualquier cosa. Gimió interiormente. Solo llevaba unos minutos en su presencia y sus fantasías regresaban con fuerza.

-Vas a necesitar algo más que rosas y este contrato ridículo para conseguir que me case contigo-.

Edward dio un paso hacia ella, sin abandonar la sonrisa.

-Pues dime lo que quieres, Bella-.

Ella se arriesgo a mirarlo con detenimiento. Sus rasgos, infantiles en otro tiempo, habían adquirido una cualidad más dura parecía poderoso, decidido. Si de verdad se había empeñado en el matrimonio, ella estaba en apuros. Por que, cuando Edward Cullen quería algo, encontraba el modo de conseguirlo. Maldijo en silencio su pulso, que latía con fuerza, y el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

-Supongamos por un momento que este contrato es legal, cosa que dudo. Tu estabas borracho y yo estaba bajo la influencia de…- se interrumpió. -¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? No hemos hablado desde que terminaste la universidad-.

Edward se acerco hasta quedar delante de ella.

-Puede que no- dijo. –Pero eso no significa que no haya pensado en ti-.

-Eso no cuenta- repuso ella, que si había pensado mucho en el.

-Vamos, Bella. Antes éramos amigos, ¿Por qué no volver a serlo? Estábamos juntos-.

-¿Has sufrido un golpe en la cabeza últimamente?- pregunto ella. -¿O alucinas tu solo? Nunca estuvimos juntos. Tú estuviste con la mitad de las chicas de campus, pero nunca conmigo-.

-Tu eres la única mujer con la que he tenido una mistad-.

Subió una mano por el brazo de ella, pero Bella lo había visto conquistar a muchas chicas, había visto su técnica y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse engañar por sus trucos.

-Vamos ha ser sinceros- dijo.

-Estupendo- repuso Edward. –Estoy a favor de la sinceridad-.

-Por alguna razón sientes de pronto la necesidad de casarte conmigo. Tal vez es una crisis vital tuya o has salido ya con todas las mujeres de Chicago. O quizá se han casado todos tus amigos y ya no tienes con quien salir de juerga, pero en lugar de cortejar a una mujer como es debido, me envías

Era este contrato. Supongo que pensabas que estaría encantada. Después de todo, una chica como yo seria una tonta si rechazara una oferta de matrimonio de un hombre como tu-.

Edward frunció el ceño con expresión confusa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Que no me voy a casar contigo. Ya ni siquiera nos conocemos y yo no recuerdo haber firmado este contrato- lo arrugo y lo empujo contra el pecho de el.

Era mentira. Recordaba cada momento de aquella noche y como había soñado que el volviera algún día a intentar cumplirlo.

Edward respiro hondo y soltó el aire con lentitud.

-Has cambiado- dijo. –Antes eras más…-.

-¿Débil, patética, tonta? No soy la misma imbécil que te hacia galletas y te cosía las camisas-.

-Yo no iba a decir eso- el tendió una mano y le toco la mejilla con aire vacilante. –Ya no eres una chica. Eres una mujer muy hermosa, apasionada y testaruda-.

Bella cerró los ojos y se sumergió por un momento en el calor de su mano. Así empezaba precisamente una de sus cinco fantasías principales. Unos momentos después la tomaría en sus brazos y la besaría con pasión. Y si por alguna extraña razón su fantasía se hacia realidad, tal vez pudiera empezar a buscar un vestido blanco y un ramo de novia.

Por que era imposible que pudiera evitar enamorarse de Edward otra vez, suponiendo, claro, que hubiera dejado de estarlo alguna vez.

Trago saliva con fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- pregunto.

-Solo que olvides el pasado y vengas a cenar conmigo esta noche. Quiero que tomemos una botella de champán y aprendamos a conocernos de nuevo-.

Bella apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué estaba tan decidido a conquistarla de nuevo? ¿No comprendía lo que podía costarle eso a ella? Movió la cabeza.

-No, no pienso salir contigo y no me casare contigo-.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto el con frustración. -¿Qué tengo de malo? Soy un tipo decente. Te portas como si fuera un asesino psicópata con joroba y mal aliento-.

-No tienes nada de malo. Simplemente no nos compenetramos-.

Edward soltó una risita.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?-.

El se encogió de hombros y se aparto.

-En ese caso, nos veremos en los tribunales-.

Bella cerro los ojos he intento reprimir la ira.

-Tenemos que llegar aun acuerdo- dijo. –Si no me hubieras visto el otro día en la calle, no te habrías acordado del contrato y los dos habríamos seguido con nuestra vida-.

-Puede que si- dijo el. –Pero nos vimos y comprendí lo mucho que he echado de menos, y lo mucho que te quiero en mi vida-.

Bella procuro no pensar mucho en sus palabras; formaban parte de su plan de conquistarla y no significaban nada.

-¿Y el matrimonio es la respuesta?- pregunto. -¿No seria más natural empezar por una cita?-.

-Te lo pedí y dijiste que no. Además, ahora que lo pienso, estoy harto de citas y quiero dar un paso adelante en mi vida- se sentó en su escritorio y la observo con una sonrisa suave.

Bella lo miro de hito en hito.

-No me casare contigo ni saldré contigo. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida y, si crees que puedes imponerme ese contrato estúpido, inténtalo. Te reto-.

Se acerco a la puerta con el corazón galopante y salió deprisa. Cuando llego al ascensor, se apoyo en la pared y cerro los ojos. Imágenes de Edward cruzaban por su mente. Gimió con suavidad. La única alternativa parecía ser luchar contra el. ¿Pero lo era?

-Solo necesito tiempo- murmuro con desesperación.

Tiempo para arreglar sus problemas económicos sin la amenaza de un juicio caro colgando sobre su cabeza, tiempo para entender su atracción por un hombre al que no era posible que amara, y tiempo para convencerse que Edward Cullen no era el hombre de sus sueños.

Pero en un rincón secreto de su corazón no podía evitar preguntarse que pasaría si se casaba con el.

Trago saliva. ¿Y si se arrepentía toda su vida de aquella decisión? En aquel momento parecía ser la única alternativa, ¿pero pensaría igual diez o quince años después?


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Desde el lago soplaba un viento frio, que hacia volar las hojas secas. El cielo grisáceo obscurecía el sol de noviembre y una lluvia fría brillaba en las aceras. Cerca ululo una sirena. Edward se apretó mas la gabardina entorno al cuerpo y cruzo la calle deprisa.

Después de lo ocurrido en su despacho dos días atrás, había sido una sorpresa haber tenido noticias de Bella. Había llevado mal la reunión, en parte por que le había sorprendido que ella lo creyera capaz de obligarla a casarse con el. El contrato solo había sido un medio para conseguir que fuera a cenar con el. ¿Por qué estaba tan decidido a hacerlo con ella?

Tal vez volver a verla lo ayudaba a aclararse. Sí, era muy atractiva y, sí, habían tenido una amistad bonita en el pasado, pero ahora eran personas diferentes con vidas distintas. ¿Significaba eso que no podían volver a empezar? Entro en el parque pequeño situado enfrente de la biblioteca Newberry y hecho a andar por el camino mirando a los transeúntes en busca de Bella.

Esa mañana le había dejado un mensaje pidiéndole que fuera a verla pero sin darle más explicaciones. Y Edward había decidido aprovechar la oportunidad para explicarle su comportamiento y buscar el modo de arreglar las cosas con ella. En el mejor de los casos, quizá accederería la fin a cenar con el. En el peor, le diría donde podía meterse el contrato.

No era la misma que había conocido en la universidad. La chica tímida se había convertido en una mujer segura de si misma que probablemente tenia todos los hombres que necesitaba, hombres que habrían reconocido la belleza cuando la habían conocido, hombres que habían sido mas listos que el.

Edward había estado con muchas mujeres y aunque en muchas ocasiones había sentido mucha pasión, nunca había conectado de verdad a nivel de sentimientos, nunca había confundido aquello con amor y ni siquiera con un afecto profundo; siempre había sido cuestión de deseo físico y nada mas.

Lo que sentía por Bella era diferente. Era una mujer hermosa, sexy e interesante, pero el no quería seducirla. Antes que nada eran amigos y, si se convertían en amantes, seria por que lo hicieron como un paso lógico dentro de su relación, no por el deseo abrumador de arrancarse mutuamente la ropa.

Bella no era de la clase de mujer a la que pudiera seducir y luego dejar. Ocupaba un lugar diferente en su vida a todas las demás mujeres, a pesar de lo cual no podía ignorar los chispazos de atracción que brotaban entre ellos cuando estaban juntos ni podía negar que había pensado a menudo en ella en los últimos días.

Se volvió despacio y volvió a mirar de nuevo el parque. Por un instante creyó verla sentada en un banco, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que no era ella. Se sentó a esperar y observo aun anciano lanzar una pelota de tenis a un perro. Diez minutos después, empezaba a preguntarse si le habían dado plantón cuando la vio andar hacia el. Se puso en pie y ella lo miro largo rato.

Se acercaron despacio uno a otro y se encontraron en el centro de la plazuela.

-Pensaba que ya no venias- dijo el.

-He estado apunto- repuso ella.

Se produjo un silencio y Edward reprimió el impulso de tender la mano y apartale un mecho de pelo de los ojos. Si podía tocarla, todo iria bien. Pero se metió las manos a los bolsillos de la gabardina para resistir la tentación.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un cafe?- pregunto. –Hay sitio justo en …-.

-No, estamos bien aquí. Solo voy hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas sincero conmigo-.

-De acuerdo-.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Puedes tener todas las mujeres que quieres ¿Por qué yo?-.

-Eso son dos preguntas- dijo el. –Con respuesta muy distinta-.

-Dime la verdad- insistió ella.

Edward pensó con cuidado la respuesta, sabedor de que lo que dijera podía influir mucho en la decisión de ella. Sintió deseos de mentir y ocultar sus verdaderos motivos, pero si quería que aquello funcionara, no podía empezarlo con una mentira.

-Tengo treinta años. Mi padre me esta presionando para que me tome el futuro enserio. Quieres que me case y forme una familia, pero mi vida social hasta el momento no ha sido enfocada a ese objetivo en concreto y, si quiero dirigir la compañía, tengo que probarle que tomo enserio lo de conseguir esposa.

Espero la reacción de ella, que se limito ha asentir con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo eso puedo entenderlo, ¿Y por que yo?-.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Tiene sentido- repuso. –Para empezar, esta el contrato. Y ya éramos buenos amigos- no le dijo que ella lo atraía mucho, que no dejaba de pensar en ella y la veía bajo una luz nueva.

-¿O sea que esto es solo cuestión de eficiencia?- pregunto ella.

Edward soltó una risa.

-He pasado años perfeccionando mis encantos, ¿y que he conseguido? Todavía no he encontrado a la mujer perfecta-.

-¿Y estas dispuesto a conformarte con una mujer imperfecta?-.

-¡No!- protesto el. –Tú no eres imperfecta en absoluto. Nosotros empezamos como amigos, Bella. Quizás sea lo mejor- hizo una pausa. –Si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que nos han tomado el pelo. Nos dedicamos a buscar el amor y los finales felices y puede que la mayoría no los encuentre nunca. Yo tengo treinta años y he salido con muchas mujeres suficientes para saber que es difícil encontrar algo especial-.

Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo el aire húmedo.

-¿Seria tan malo intentarlo? ¿Qué tenemos que perder?-.

La miro, vio que dudaba y resistió el impulso de presionarla más. No quería asustarla.

-Somos personas distintas. Tú ya no me conoces-. Dijo ella.

Edward la miro a los ojos.

-Te conozco lo suficiente- contesto. –Se que nos ira bien juntos. Dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo-.

Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferir, pensativa, y Edward se permitió sentir una leve esperanza.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella por fin. –Pero tiene que ser según mis condiciones-.

-Por supuesto- el hizo ademan de tomarle las manos, pero ella evito el contacto y entrelazo los dedos. –Acepto cualquier condición-.

Bella lo miro a los ojos con una expresión que tenia algo de retadora.

-Quiero un anillo- dijo ella. –Uno muy grande. Tres quilates por lo menos-.

Edward reprimió un respingo de sorpresa.

-¿Que?-.

-Y no quiero perder el tiempo con un compromiso largo. Si después de tres meses, esto no funciona, seguimos cada uno nuestro camino y rompemos el contrato. Y por supuesto, yo me quedo con el anillo, ¿Aceptas?-.

Ella no hablaba de una cena precisamente. Seguía pensando que quería obligarla a casarse y hablaba de algo mucho mas serio. Su cerebro intentaba entender lo que ocurría. ¿Anillo? ¿Compromiso? Entendió entonces la mirada retadora de ella. Aquello era un farol por que quería asustarlo con la posibilidad del compromiso. La audacia de ella le dio ganas de reír. Pero aquel juego podían jugarlo los dos.

-De acuerdo- dijo en tono mesurado. –Pero yo también tengo condiciones. Si vamos a intentarlo de verdad, tenemos que pasar más tiempo juntos. Creo que debes mudarte conmigo. Así podemos ver si somos compatibles-.

Bella se puso tensa y Edward pensó que iba a dar marcha atrás.

La joven se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que eso estaría bien, pero con una condición. Tendremos habitaciones separadas-.

Edward admiro su sangre fría. Ni siquiera había parpadeado. Habían pasado de salir a vivir juntos en menos de un minuto.

-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo por realizar algunos deberes de esposa- repuso, convencido de que aquello seria demasiado para ella.

Tal y como esperaba, Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Quieres que me acueste contigo?-.

Edward se echo a reír.

-No, no me refería a eso, pero si quieres añadir eso a tu lista de responsabilidades diarias, no tengo nada que objetar-.

-Esto no saldrá bien- murmuro ella.

-Yo me refería a cosas que suelen hacer las mujeres por sus maridos. Cocinar de vez en cuando, lavar, arreglar la casa, escuchar mis problemas en el trabajo-.

-¿Y que me dices de los deberes de los esposos? ¿Qué vas a hacer tu para contribuir a este acuerdo?-.

-Yo hare lo que quiera-.

-Una cerradura en la puerta de mi dormitorio- musito ella. –Y un cuarto de baño propio-.

-Eso será un problema- repuso el. –En mi casa solo hay uno y medio-.

Bella suspiro le lanzo una mirada recelosa.

-Supongo que puedo soportarlo. Podemos hacer turnos para el baño-.

-De acuerdo-.

-Bien. Tres meses- dijo ella. –Hasta es día de San Valentín. Y si no funciona, seguimos caminos separados-.

-Tres meses- asintió el. -¿Quién sabe lo que puede ocurrir?-.

Bella le tendió la mano y el se la estrecho.

-Trato hecho- dijo ella. –Quizá deberíamos escribir otro contrato-.

Edward, sorprendido todavía por el giro de los acontecimientos, le retuvo la mano.

-Añadiremos una clausula al viejo- comento. -¿Cuándo quieres mudarte conmigo?-.

-¿Este fin de semana?-.

-Esta bien – no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. -¿Qué te parece el sábado? Te ayudo a instalarte y luego podemos salir a cenar. Conozco un restaurante magnifico. En…-.

-El sábado tengo que trabajar; seria mejor el domingo-.

-La dirección en el 2234 de North Winston. Te espero el domingo-.

La joven asintió y se volvió para marcharse, pero el se negó a soltarle la mano.

-¿Bella?-.

Ella miro los dedos enlazados de ambos.

-¿Sí?-.

-Tú me has preguntado por que; yo puedo preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Por que?-.

-Yo no tengo que darte mis razones-contesto ella. –Eso no entra en el contrato- se soltó y hecho a andar por el camino. Edward la contemplo hasta que doblo un recodo y desapareció; se sentó en un banco del parque con la respiración formando nubes delante de su rostro.

Desde el comienzo había buscado solo una cita y de pronto había acabado con una prometida. No sabia que pensar, así que opto por no pensar en lo sucedido. Tendría tres meses para averiguar lo que sentía por ella… y lo que sentía ella por el.

El dormitorio de Bella estaba lleno de cajas. Miro el lado del armario donde guardaba la ropa de verano y pensó que podía hacer con aquellas prendas.

-Las guardare en el almacén- murmuro.

Alice tomaba un café sentada en el borde de la cama y la observaba.

-Estas loca. ¿Se puede saber que te ha dado?- levanto una mano. –Espera, no contestes. Yo se lo que te ha dado. Un virus llamado Edward Cullen. ¡Y yo que pensaba que al fin te habías curado!-.

-Lo que me ha entrado es sentido común- repuso Bella. Tomo un monto de jerséis bien doblados y los dejo en una caja vacía.

Había pasado dos noches dando vueltas en la cama, considerando sus alternativas, pero lo que al fin la forzó a decidirse fue una llamada del mecánico que le dijo que tenia que cambiar unas piezas de su coche de nueve años, reparación que ella no podía pagar, y menos si tenia que pagar a un abogado que la librara del ridículo contrato de Edward.

-Sentido común?- gruño Alice. -¿Qué tiene de sensato irse a vivir con Edward?-.

-No solo me voy a vivir con el. Digamos que estoy prometida con el-.

Alice abrió mucho la boca.

-¿Prometida?-.

Bella miro el montón, de jerséis que tenia que empaquetar.

-Creía que podía obligarlo a renunciar a su estúpido contrato, pero las cosas no salieron como yo planeaba-.

-Bella no puedo creer que ese contrato sea vinculante. No puede obligarte a casarte con el-.

-Esa no es la cuestión. Luchar con el me costara un dinero que no tengo. Además, esto me viene bien. Tendré un sitio para vivir mientras nos recuperamos y dentro de tres meses rompemos el contrato y no tendré que volver a pensar en Edward Cullen- miro a su amiga. –Solo son tres meses, Alice. Nos esforzaremos con el negocio, haremos dinero suficiente para pasar el invierno y en marzo volveremos a empezar-.

-Te dije que podías venir a vivir con Jasper y conmigo. El sofá es muy cómodo-.

-No, no podía-.

-¿Y con tus padres tampoco?-.

-Seria muy pesado ir y venir del pueblo a la ciudad. Y no quiero hablarle a mi madre de nuestros problemas. Siempre ha querido que renuncie a mi negocio y busque un marido. Si se entera de que estamos apunto de quebrar, tendrá a todos los médicos de Chicago haciendo cola en mi puerta-.

-Tiene que haber otra solución-.

-¿Qué alternativa tengo? Si me mudo con el, gano tiempo-.

-Bella, este no es un hombre con el que deberías vivir. Tu sabes cuanto te costo olvidarlo la otra vez. ¿Estas dispuesta a saltar al fuego de nuevo?-.

-Ahora soy una persona diferente. Lo veo como es en realidad-.

-¿Y como es? ¿Un hombre guapo, sexy y triunfador?- Alice se llevo las manos a las mejillas con fingido horror. -¡Oh! Comprendo que te vaya a repeler, ¡Que pesadilla!-.

Bella sonrió.

-Sí, es sexy, pero nada a lo que no pueda resistirme-.

-Nunca pudiste- dijo Alice. –Pero seamos sinceras, Bella. Edward Cullen siempre te hizo sentir como plato de segunda mesa. El se dedicaba a conquistar a otras y tu esperabas las migajas que quisiera arrojarte-.

Bella suspiro con suavidad. Sabia que su amiga tenia razón, su instinto le decía que estar cerca de Edward era peligroso, pero sentía la necesidad de probarse que no era la misma chica de seis años atrás, que ahora era una mujer y sabia que las cosas habían cambiado. Los sentimientos fraternales que Edward hubiera podido albergar por ella en el pasado ya no estaban allí. Se notaba en su modo de mirarla. Había algo más que amistad y ella quería saber que era exactamente.

-Ya no soy aquella chica tonta- musito.

-Y el no es el estudiante guapo que vive abajo. Imagínate esto. Te despiertas por la mañana, entras en el cuarto de baño y te lo encuentras saliendo de la ducha mojado y desnudo. O te levantas por la noche por un vaso de agua y el esta dormido en el sofá en calzoncillos con el pecho desnudo y brillando a la luz de la televisión. Sí, has madurado. Eres una mujer y el, un hombre. Y no me digas que no lo has imaginado desnudo y… excitado-Alice se llevo una mano al corazón y suspiro. –La cercanía puede destruir hasta las resoluciones más firmes-.

-Pero tengo un plan- dijo Alice.

-¿Cual? ¿Llevar una venda en los ojos y un cinturón de castidad durante los tres meses?-.

-No. Me entregare a mi papel de esposa y le demostrare que soy la última persona con la que quiere casarse. Tal vez ni siquiera necesite un abogado. Después de tres mese, estará mas que contento de enseñarme la puerta-.

Alice lanzo un gemido y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Eso no funcionara. Te conozco y se que serias una esposa excelente- se tiro de espaldas en la cama y miro el techo. –Sabes cocinar y hornear eres una buena decoradora. Hasta sabes hacer cortinas. No tengo dudas de que podrías preparar una cena para doce personas con solo veinticuatro horas de aviso-.

-¿Ves? Todo el tiempo que paso mi madre entrenándome sirvió para algo- se burlo Bella. Subió a la cama y cruzo las piernas ante si. –Se como ser la esposa perfecta, pero también se como ser una mala esposa, una esposa horrible y gruñona que no cocina ni limpia y que cree que el rosa chillón es el mejor color para la decoración de interiores-.

-¿Que?- Alice frunció el ceño, pero no tardo en comprender lo que tramaba su amiga. -¡Oh!- se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa. -¡Oh, eso si que es un plan!-.

Bella sonrió.

-Lose. Es sencillo y brillante. ¿Verdad?-.

-Hazlo desgraciado y no tendrá mas remedio que prescindir de ti. No sabia que fueras tan retorcida-.

-Cree que me conoce, pero no es cierto. Seré una prometida infernal, la mujer que le haga la vida imposible. ¿Quieres que hagamos una apuesta sobre el tiempo que tarda en echarme?-.

Alice dejo de reír.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa- contesto. –Me preocupa que, cuando veas lo que es vivir con Edward Cullen, tú no quieras irte-.

Edward deambulaba delante de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada clavada en el suelo. Esperar a que llegara Bella se había convertido en una agonía. Para pasar el tiempo, había decidido limpiar la casa, pero la tarea no había servido para tranquilizarlo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho unas semanas atrás que le ocurriría aquello, se habría reído en su cara. Vivir con una mujer alteraría necesariamente sus costumbres, sin tener en cuenta lo que implicaba aceptar estar con la misma persona día tras día.

Sin embargo, estaba deseando tener cerca a Bella. Recordaba sus conversaciones del pasado, lo divertido que era hablar con ella, como valoraba sus consejos sensatos. Además, podía ser divertido discutir con ella. En los últimos días había percibido asomos de mal genio y sabía que era una mujer terca y… apasionada.

Apasionada y muy hermosa. Eso tampoco podía olvidarlo. No se cansaba nunca de admirarla. Su belleza no era obra de la química y de la cirugía, era una belleza sencilla natural, de las que mejoraban con el paso del tiempo.

Edward estaba delante de la puerta cuando sonó el timbre de seguridad. Thurgood salto desde el sofá de la sala, donde había estado durmiendo, y empezó a ladrar.

-Silencio- Edward se seco las manos sudorosas en la camiseta y respiró hondo. –Y se bueno con la señorita. No saltes sobre ella ni la chupes-.

Hizo una pausa antes de abrir la puerta. Lo natural habría sido que sintiera más temor. Después de todo, la suya era una casa de soltero, cómoda y funcional, y ella querría hacer cambios.

-Por el rosa no pasamos- le dijo al perro. –Si trae algo rosa a esta casa, yo elevo una protesta formal y tú lo destrozas a mordiscos-.

La casa tenia todo lo que un hombre podría desear: televisor de pantalla plana, una cadena de música de primera, una maquina de pesas y dos tumbonas de cuero. Y Edward estaba dispuesto a añadir algunos toques femeninos… paños de cocina de colores, cortinas, algunos cojines…-.-Que no diga que no soy flexible- musito.

Thurgood estaba sentado delante de la puerta y golpeaba el suelo con la cola.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Edward abrió la puerta frontal. Bella estaba en el umbral con una maceta en la mano. Edward la tomo y se hiso aun lado.

-Entra- dijo.

Dejo la palmera en el suelo y miro a la joven, que a pesar de ir vestida con vaquerón y un suéter y llevaba el pelo recogido con un pañuelo, estaba extraordinariamente hermosa. Era increíble que hubiera cambiado tanto y siguiera pareciendo al mismo tiempo la chica de diecinueve años que había conocido.

Bella vacilo un momento antes de entrar. Thurgood se coloco ante ella, que lo miro nerviosa. Pero luego avanzo unos pasos y Edward respiro aliviado.

-Te enseñare esto- dijo. –Te presento a Thurgood-.

-Es grande- musito ella. –Muy grande-.

-¿No te gustan los perros? ¿Nunca tuviste un perro de pequeña?-.

-A mi madre no le gustaban los animales, decía que ensuciaban mucho. Yo tenia plantas- ella forzó una sonrisa y señalo la palmera. –Voy por el resto de mis cosas. Regina es sensible al frio y Anya esta envuelta en plástico, pero seguro que sufre el efecto del shock-.

-¿Regina? ¿Anya?-.

-¿No te acuerdas de ellas? Regina es una _sedum morganianum_ y Anya es una _pallaea rotundifolia_. Conocidas vulgarmente como cola de burro y helecho de botón-.

Edward la tomo de la mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-¿Sigues poniendo nombre a tus plantas?-.

-Son las mismas plantas-.

Bella salió por la puerta y Edward la siguió y bajo corriendo los escalones hasta la calle.

-Te ayudare. Levantar peso es responsabilidad del marido-.

-¿Insinúas que no puedo llevar mis cosas?-.

-no. Solo digo que será un placer hacerlo por ti-.

-De acuerdo. Pero no creo que me creas incapaz de llevar unas plantas y algunas cajas pesadas-.

Edward sonrió y se coloco delante para cortarle la retirada. Ella choco con el, que la sujeto por la cintura.

-Creo que eres muy capaz de hacer todo lo que te propongas- por un instante pensó en besarla para romper la tensión, pero no quería espantarla antes de que se instalara en la casa. Tenía tres meses para conquistarla y podía ser paciente.

-Bien, vamos allá- murmuro ella.

Edward asintió. Las plantas y las cajas estaban en la parte de atrás de una camioneta que llevaba el nombre de Windy City Gardens y que Bella había aparcado en doble fila delante de la casa. Edward ayudo a llevar todo hasta el vestíbulo y, cuando terminaron, la dejo entrar en casa y le llevo la camioneta a su garaje.

Cuando volvió, encontró a Bella en la cocina regando una planta que parecía algo marchita.

-¿Se repondrá?- pregunto.

Bella se volvió a mirarlo con un sobresalto.

-Creo que si. No es una buena época para mover plantas. Se acostumbran a un lugar y abeses se alteran cuando les cambias las condiciones de vida-.

Edward se coloco detrás de ella y miro la planta.

-¿Quién es esta?- pregunto.

-Sabrina. ¿No te acuerdas de ella?-.

-¿De la universidad?-.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

-Me la regalaste tu cuando te mecanografié un articulo para la revista de leyes. Es vieja, pero todavía esta sana. Esta especie es propensa a insectos o enfermedades y la he trasplantado unas cuantas veces-.

-¿Y por que la llamaste Sabrina?-.

-Por Audrey Hepburn y Humphrey Bogart-.

-Ah, si, esa película- retrocedió para reprimir el impulso de besarla en el cuello. –Supongo que debería enseñarte esto-.

Bella se volvió haca el.

-De acuerdo-.

Edward salió por la puerta y ella miro a su alrededor con curiosidad. Y el aprovechó la gira para tocarla una y otra vez, colocar la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de ella o tomarla por el codo al guiarla de habitación en habitación. Thurgood los seguía, ansioso por conocer a aquella visitante.

-Compre la casa por los techos altos- explico Edward. –Y por los detalles arquitectónicos. Las escayolas del techo son originales y la chimenea de la sala también. Cuando compre la casa, estaba cubierta de capas de pintura-.

Bella asintió.

-Es hermosa. Pero la decoración es algo moderna -.

-Si, me gustan las líneas limpias. Acero inoxidable, cristal y cuero-.

-Muy masculino- murmuro ella.

-Te enseñare tu dormitorio- le tomo la mano y tiro de ella escaleras arriba. –Ya has visto la cocina y la salita de atrás. Arriba hay tres dormitorios y un baño. El tercer piso es un espacio grande sin terminar. Todavía no se lo que hare con el-.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, señalo la habitación más pequeña.

-Esa la uso como despacho. Y esta es mi habitación- abrió una puerta y Bella vio una cama grande con una cómoda sencilla estilo danés y un armario.

Edward cruzo el pasillo y abrió la puerta del cuarto de invitados.

-Y esta es la tuya. No es gran cosa, pero seguro que tu tendrás objetos personales que la embellezcan-.

Bella entro en la estancia y miro a su alrededor.

-No creo que esto sea buena idea- dijo. –Lo siento, pero me parece que debería irme-.

Edward la sujeto por lo brazos para cortarle la huida.

-No tienes nada que temer de mi- musito. Le puso los dedos debajo de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojo. –Aquí estas segura. Te lo juro-.

-Lo se- susurro ella con expresión dudosa.

-Dale una oportunidad a esto- el se inclino con la mirada clavada en los labios. Su instinto le decía que no debía, vio la aprensión y la duda que expresaban sus ojos y supo que había cometido un error. –Perdona- murmuro. –Voy a subir tus cosa, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-De acuerdo-.

Edward bajo corriendo las escaleras y entro en la cocina. Abrió el grifo del agua fría en el fregadero y se froto el rostro con las manos mojadas. Lanzo una maldición, tomo un paño de cocina y se apoyo en el borde de la encimera con los ojos cerrados y la cara mojada.

Unos segundos más tarde, Thurgood entro en la cocina y se sentó al lado del fregadero.

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunto el hombre. –lo se, lo se, es una chica. Pero es muy guapa, ¿no crees?-.

El perro echo la cabeza a un lado y levanto una oreja, como si no aprobara a la nueva invitada.

Edward le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

-Solo tienes que acostumbrarte a ella- dejo el paño en la encimera y volvió al vestíbulo, donde levanto tres caja para llevarlas al dormitorio.

Encontró a Bella sentada en la cama con Regina o Anya en las manos. Parecía apunto de echarse a llorar y Edward dejo las cajas y se arrodillo ante ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.

Bella forzó una sonrisa y movió la cabeza.

-Nada-.

-Vamos, dime que ocurre-.

Ella miro a su alrededor.

-Esto no parece un hogar-.

La mujer decidida y segura de si había desaparecido, sustituida por la chica que había conocido en la universidad, la chica que lloraba al final de las películas románticas, la chica entregada. Si tan desgraciada se sentía con aquel acuerdo, ¿Por qué había accedido? Edward tuvo la impresión de haberla obligado a hacer algo que no quería.

Se maldijo e intento pensar en el modo de hacerla sonreír de nuevo.

-Tendrás que arreglar eso- dijo. –Compra cortinas, cuadros o lo que quieras. Puedo conseguirte una televisión de pantalla plana si quieres para que veas películas antiguas aquí-.

Bella sonrió y Edward respiro aliviado.

-Creo que cambiare la decoración- declaro ella.

-Hazlo. Que narices, puedo pintar la casa de rosa si quieres- el se levanto y le tomo las manos. -¿Qué te parece si termino de subir tus cosas y salimos a cenar?-.

-¿Preparar la cena no entra en mis deberes de esposa?-.

-Si. Y uno de mis deberes de marido es invitarte a cenar fuera. Me temo que en la cocina sola hay crema de cacahuate, pan, leche y cerveza. Y no espero que cocines con eso.

-Tengo hambre-.

Edward sonrió y tiro de ella hacia la puerta. Sabia que la primera noche seria dura, pero el aria lo posible por que estuviera cómoda. La invitaría a cenar, calmaría sus miedos y procuraría contenerse y no besarla cada vez que la mirara.

**Ok, por fin termine de transcribir el tercer cap. espero le guste y me aguantes un poquito mas ya que me voy a ver un poco ocupada con mis exámenes de la universidad así que no podre actualizar pronto. No se olvide de dejar un reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Cuando Edward y Bella subieron los escalones delanteros, la casa estaba a obscuras, Edward abrió la puerta, entro y desactivo la alarma. Thurgood esperaba, sentado con paciencia cerca de allí. Miro a Bella con expresión alerta y ella dio un rodeo para evitarlo.

No sabia si podía fiarse de el. No había convivido nunca con animales y no las tenia todas consigo.

Edward la ayudo a quitarse el abrigo, que colgó en el armario empotrado del vestíbulo.

-Olvidaba darte esto- dijo.

Bella levanto la vista y tomo vacilante la llave que el le ofrecía.

-¿Para que es?-.

-La de la puerta. O mejor dicho, abre todas las puertas-.

-Ah, bien- se metió la llave en el bolsillo.

Había pensado que la convivencia con el seria difícil y se había preparado mentalmente para un periodo de adaptación. Pero le había sorprendido la facilidad con la que parecía haber reencontrado una pauta familiar, con ella escuchando con atención las cosas que el le contaba y Edward lograba que se sintiera la mujer mas fascinante del mundo. No era difícil entender por que se había enamorado de el tantos años atrás y por que le había costado tanto olvidarlo.

-Y la clave de seguridad es 2-2-3-3- añadió el. –Cuando vayas a entrar o a salir, pulsa esos números y luego la tecla de instalación-.

-Bien- murmuro ella. Se acerco a mirar el teclado de la alarma.

Edward paso la mano por encima de su hombro para señalar la tecla indicada y su brazo rozo el cuerpo de ella y envió una corriente eléctrica atreves de sus miembros. Bella contuvo el aliento y procuro calmar su pulso, pero fue inútil. La proximidad de el bastaba para poner a prueba su determinación. Ansiaba sentir sus manos en la piel, el calor de su hombro contra el de ella o el cosquilleo suave de su aliento en el pelo.

Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo.

-Ha sido un día largo- susurro.

-Debes de estar cansada- musito el al oído.

Bella de volvió despacio, pero el no se aparto, si no que la retuvo entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Ella clavo la mirada en su pecho, temerosa de levantarla, temerosa de ver deseo en los ojos de el y no saber que hacer.

Edward seguramente asumiría que seria fácil seducirla. Y Bella se aparto de el con una maldición silenciosa. No podía sucumbir. Aquello era un arreglo temporal y, cuando se marchara de allí unos meses después, no podía hacerlo enamorada.

-Me voy a la cama-.

-Nos veremos por la mañana- susurro el. -¿Necesitas algo?-.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No esta bien. Gracias por la cena-.

-Ha sido divertido- repuso Edward. –Había olvidado lo fácil que es hablar contigo-.

Bella se ruborizo y se dirigió a las escaleras. Cuando llego a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con rapidez y se apoyo en ella. Miro su reloj y la sorprendió ver que era casi media noche. Alice y ella tenían que estar en el trabajo antes del amanecer. Aunque pudiera dormirse en el acto, tendría solo cinco horas de sueño. Y no creía que le fuera a resultar fácil dormirse.

Se desnudo, se puso la bata y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Anya?- pregunto al helecho colocado al lado de la mesilla. –Quizá deberíamos ir a vivir con mis padres. El desplazamiento seria más fácil que esto-.

Se dejo caer en la cama con un suspiro y miro el techo. Un rato después, se acerco a la puerta de puntillas y la abrió con cuidado. Escucho conteniendo el aliento, pero los únicos ruidos que se oían eran fuera de la casa… el tráfico, una sirena, el ronroneo de la ciudad.

Edward había dejado encendida la luz del baño y ella echo a andar por el pasillo.

Una ducha caliente le ayudaría a dormir. O quizá un baño de burbujas. Pero para llegar al cuarto de baño tenía que pasar por delante de la habitación de Edward. Al ver que la puerta estaba entornada, vacilo, pero la curiosidad pudo más que los nervios y alargo el cuello para mirar dentro.

La luz del pasillo apenas iluminaba su cuerpo. Estaba tumbado en la cama con un brazo sobre la cabeza y el otro colgando aun lado. Tenía el pecho desnudo y la sabana, enrollada alrededor de la cintura, dejaba una pierna al descubierto. Bella sabia que estaba desnudo, y también que mirarlo no le hacia ningún bien.

¡Pero era tan hermoso y sexy! Se pregunto que sucedería si entraba en su habitación, se quitaba la bata y se metía en la cama con el. ¿Su presencia lo sobresaltaría o la aceptaría como algo inevitable?

Tal vez debería cambiar sus planes. Podía pasar los tres próximos meses en la cama con Edward y disfrutar de todos los placeres de la carne. Podía decir que era parte de sus deberes de prometida y futura esposa. La colada y el supermercado, sexo apasionado y orgasmos espectaculares.

Trago saliva con fuerza y se aparto de la puerta. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Esa noche no iba a ser fácil dormir.

-¿Qué olor es ese? Huele a podrido-.

-Es la cena- repuso Bella. Se volvió a sonreír a Alice, que la seguía al interior de la cocina de Edward. Thurgood trotaba detrás de ellas y enseguida ocupo su lugar delante del frigorífico.

-Hígado con cebolla. Es parte de mi plan diabólico para invalidar ese estúpido contrato- se paro delante de la vitroceramica y levanto la tapa de la sartén. –Delicioso-.

Alice arrugo la nariz.

-¿Tú primera cena con Edward y le das eso?-.

-Es hora de distinguir a los hombres de los muchachos, a los maridos de los mentirosos. Si de verdad quiere casarse con migo, se comerá esto con una sonrisa. Si no lo hace, acabare logrando romper ese contrato-.

-¿Y si de verdad quiere casarse contigo? ¿Y si se come el hígado y pide repetir?-.

-No lo hará. Lo conozco y no es de los que se casan- Bella tapo de nuevo la sartén. -¿Has encontrado un delantal?-.

Alice mostro la bolsa que llevaba.

-¿Sabes en cuantos sitios he tenido que preguntar? Ya no venden delantales. Este me lo ha prestado Nana Harper- saco un delantal a cuadros de la bolsa y se lo tendió.

-Oh, tiene un volante. Es perfecto- dijo Bella, que se lo ato a la cintura.

-Te pareces a June Cleaver- murmuro su amiga. –Solo te faltan las perlas-.

-Tengo perlas, pero…-.

-¿No crees que llevas esto demasiado lejos?- pregunto Alice. –Es evidente que te gusta ese hombre y parece que tu le gustas a el. ¿Por qué no olvidas tus planes y ves que ocurre?-.

-No puedo- aunque resultaba tentador, Bella sabia muy bien el poder que tenia Edward sobre ella. Si admitía sentirse atraída por el, estaría perdida. Se enamoraría sin remedio y el se mostraría encantador, atento y maravilloso… hasta que apareciera una mujer mas interesante y mas hermosa.

Se apoyo en la encimera y respiro hondo.

-¿No comprendes lo que ocurre? Cree que soy la misma Bella Swan tímida y tonta de antes, la chica que se volvía loca por estar con el. Y eso no esta mal, por que si me subestima, entonces llevo ventaja-.

-Pero tu lo deseas todavía, ¿no?-.

Bella suspiro con frustración.

-No. No digas tonterías. Es…-.

-Lo deseas todavía- dijo Alice.

-No puedo desearlo. Si ocurre algo, me hará sufrir. Me querrá una temporada, me tratara como si fuera la mujer más interesante y hermosa del mundo y un buen día se dará cuenta de que no lo soy y se marchara-.

-A menos que quiera casarse contigo-.

-No quiere- explico Bella. Tomo un cuchillo y empezó a cortar un pepino para la ensalada. –Quiere hacerse del negocio familiar, su padre quiere verlo casado y el cree que, si puede mostrarle que esta pensando enserio comprometerse, su padre le dará lo que quiere. Pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que, a la primera señal de problemas, retrocederá. Solo tengo que mostrarme dependiente o gruñona y decidirá que casarse conmigo seria mas una condena de cárcel que una historia de amor de por vida-.

-Pero tú no eres así- protesto Alice. –Eres lista y divertida y cualquier hombre seria afortunado de tenerte como esposa-.

-¿Y que me dice de Jacob? He salido un montón de veces con el y nunca hemos pasado del beso en la mejilla-.

-Jacob es gay- insistió Alice.

Bella lanzo un gemido y enterró el rostro en las manos.

-Si que lo es, ¿verdad? Yo esperaba que fuera simplemente sensible o tímido con las mujeres. No dejaba de decir que quería un hombre que no pensara siempre en el sexo, pero el no piensa nunca… por lo menos conmigo-.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Jacob?-.

-No creo que necesite hacer nada. Es gay-.

-Si lo es – sonrió Alice. -¿Y que hay de Edward?-.

-Oh, el no es gay y estoy segura de que piensa en el sexo a todas horas. No se si puede mirar a una mujer y no pensar en sexo. Excepto quizá cuando me mira a mí-.

Alice se sentó en uno de lo taburetes que había ante el mostrador de granito.

-¿Y que sientes tu cuando lo miras a el?-.

-Cuando sonríe, siento cosquillas en el estomago. Y anoche me conto un chiste tonto y de pronto no podía respirar. Y luego lo vi desnudo en la cama y…-.

-¿Que?- grito Alice.

-Anoche me levante y… me asome a su habitación. Estaba durmiendo en la cama y creo que estaba desnudo-.

-¿Estaba desnudo o no lo estaba?-.

-Lo estaba de cintura para arriba y del muslo para abajo. No se lo que había debajo de la sabana-.

-Pero querías averiguarlo ¿verdad?-.

-¡No!- Bella soltó una risita. –No. La única vez que me beso casi me desmaye. Si lo viera desnudo, seguro que me daría un ataque-.

-Hace seis años de eso- murmuro Alice. -¿No crees que es hora de revivir la experiencia? ¿Por qué recrear un recuerdo viejo cuando puedes tenerlo de verdad?-.

-No puedo besarlo-.

Alice apoyo la barbilla en la mano.

-¿Por que? Dale un beso en los labios y espera haber que hace le. Si todo esto es pura actuación, no te devolverá el beso. Y si no lo es, tendremos algo nuevo y emocionante de lo que hablar-.

Bella se limpio las manos en el delantal.

-No creo que ni June Cleaver ni mi madre aprobaran un comportamiento tan directo-.

Alice levanto los ojos al techo.

-Me rindo. No voy a intentar comprender esta relación de locos que tienes con Edward. Pero quiero que sepas que, si esto te sale bien, seré la persona mas feliz del mundo. Y si no, te prestare mi hombro para llorar- se levanto y tomo las llaves de la camioneta. –Pero ahora tengo que ir a recoger esas luces de camino a casa. ¿Cómo vas a ir a trabajar mañana?-.

-Si te llevas la camioneta, tendrás que recogerme. Ven temprano para que pueda…-.

-¿Evitar compartir el baño con Edward?-.

-No, para que podamos pasar por la oficina antes del trabajo-.

-No podrás evitarlo eternamente-.

-Estoy decidida a hacerlo siempre que pueda, sobre todo cuando tengo la cara hinchada de sueño y el pelo revuelto. Tengo mi orgullo ¿sabes?-.

Alice enarco las cejas.

-Yo diría que te interesaría estar tan fea como sea posible. ¿No quieres espantarlo?-.

-Vete a buscar las luces- dijo Bella, sabedora de que, si seguía hablando con Alice, acabaría por confesar la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, que eran mas intensos de lo que quería admitir.

Volvió al hígado que seguía en el fuego. Cuando levanto la tapa, el olor se extendió de nuevo por la estancia y sintió nauseas. Odiaba el hígado, pero valía la pena sacrificarse con tal de ver la cara de Edward cuando empezara a cortarlo.

Sintió un empujoncito en la pierna y miro a Thurgood, que se había sentado al lado de la vitroceramica.

-¿Quieres probarlo?-.

El animal movió la cola y ladro con suavidad. Bella saco un trozo pequeño de la sartén y lo coloco en un plato en el suelo. El perro lo olio y la miro como si lo hubiera insultado. Se alejo para instalarse delante de la puerta.

-Bueno, si el perro no lo come, supongo que ya esta hecho-.

Edward abrió la puerta de atrás y se quito el abrigo al tiempo que entraba. Se oía música suave y Thurgood corrió a su encuentro y froto el hocico en la mano de su amo, que se inclino acariciarlo detrás de las orejas.

-Hola, viejo. ¿Qué has hecho todo el día?-.

Se enderezo y vio a Bella en la cocina. Le basto con verla para olvidar todos los problemas del día. Tenia una velada entera por delante y comprendió una de las mayores ventajas del matrimonio un lugar cómodo y feliz al cual acudir al final del día.

-Cariño, estoy en casa- grito.

Bella dio un salto de sorpresa y giro hacia el. Se llevo una mano al corazón.

-Me has asustado-.

Edward dejo el abrigo en el respaldo del sofá de la sala y se acerco a ella. Estaba muy guapa. Llevaba un pantalón corto caqui y una blusa blanca que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus pechos y su cintura. Resistió el impulso de abrazarla, quitarle el estúpido delantal y besarla con fuerza.

-Has hecho la cena- olfateo el aire. -¿A que huele?-.

-A hígado con cebolla-.

Edward reprimió un respingo y forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Hígado con cebolla? ¿Vamos a cenas hígado?-.

Bella asintió con entusiasmo.

-Si. Ahora que estoy aquí para cuidar de ti, me encargare de que comas como es debido. Se acabo la cerveza con una bolsa de patatas fritas. Y el helado tiene demasiada grasa y colesterol. Y las pizzas congeladas están llenas de sal. Ya tienes treinta años y debes empezar a cuidarte la presión arterial- tomo dos platos y unos cubiertos y entro en el comedor.

-Haces que me sienta viejo- dijo el, que se apoyo en la encimera.

-Eres viejo- Bella volvió a la cocina. –Vas a ser un hombre casado y ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando te casas-.

Edward no estaba seguro de querer oír lo que ocurría cuando un hombre se casaba. Y menos si tenía que ver con comer entrañas.

-¿Y que ocurre?- pregunto.

-Los michelines. Personalmente no me molestan, pero no pienso tolerar barriga-.

Edward se toco el estomago.

-Voy al gimnasio-.

-Claro que si, pero ahora que estamos juntos, no vas a tener tiempo para el gimnasio-.

-¿No?-.

-No- ella movió la cabeza. –Las parejas tienen que pasar tiempo juntas. Tenemos que trabajar en nuestra relación, aprender a conocernos mutuamente como nadie nos conoce. Tenemos que hablar-.

-¿De que?-.

-De nuestra relación. Tenemos que crecer como pareja. Dicen que el matrimonio son dos personas que se hacen una. Y si vamos hacer uno, tenemos que empezar a pensar como uno. ¿No estas de acuerdo?-.

Curioso. El día anterior Bella parecía apunto de salir corriendo y ahora hablaba como si el matrimonio fuera inevitable. Aquello tenía que formar parte de algún juego. Edward sintió una punzada de miedo. O quizá se había entusiasmado con la idea de casarse.

-Supongo que si- repuso.

La joven levanto la sartén, tomo u paño de cocina y se dirigió al comedor.

-La cena esta servida-.

Edward la siguió de mala gana. Cuando se sentó, ella había sacado la silla de la mesa y había servido un buen trozo de hígado en su plato.

-¿Qué te parece la cena?- Bella le paso una cacerola. –Tenemos remolacha hervida y hay ensalada aliñada con zumo de limón y de postre galletas integrales-.

Edward miro el plato de ella y miro que solo se había servido lechuga y remolacha.

-¿Tu no vas a comer hígado?- pregunto.

-No, solo tomare verdura. Yo también tengo que cuidar mi figura. Luego es difícil perder los kilos que ganas con el embarazo-.

Edward se atraganto con el trozo de hígado que comía en ese momento. Bebió agua para pasarlo. ¿Embarazo? ¡Caray! Ella sabia muy bien que teclas pulsar, pero no iba a permitir que lo viera sufrir.

-Tienes un cuerpo perfecto- declaro.

Y vio que se ruborizaba.

Cuando al fin consiguió tragar el hígado, comprendió por que se consideraba una comida sana. Después de un mordisco, no apetecía comer nada más. Nunca había probado nada tan asqueroso, pero sabia que Bella se había esforzado mucho para que su primera cena fuera especial. ¿O quizá no?

La botella de vino le ayudo bastante a pasar la comida, y cuando termino el hígado, sentía ya los efectos del vino. Se recostó en la silla y se froto el estomago.

-Muy bueno- dijo. –Muy nutritivo. Ya me siento mejor con todo ese hierro. Me siento como Superman. Creo que puedo saltar edificios altos de un… bueno, tú ya me entiendes-.

-Queda más-.

Edward movió la cabeza.

-No. Guárdalo y me lo llevare mañana para comer-.

-Si tanto te gusta, podemos hacer noches de hígado-.

Edward tomo un trago de vino.

-¿Noches de hígado?-.

-Si. A veces los matrimonios comen ciertas cosas en ciertas noches. El viernes es noche de pizza, el jueves de ensalada, el domingo de sándwiches. Podemos hacer lo lunes de hígado-.

-¿Tenemos que decidirlo ya?- pregunto el. –Por que me gustaría probar más delicias culinarias tuyas antes de centrarnos en una. Y por cierto, yo cocino bien. Creo que algunas parejas se reparten los días de cocinar-.

-¡Oh, no! Creo que cocinar es mi deber- insistió ella con un entusiasmo sospechoso.

Edward no sabía mucho de matrimonios, pero sabía que cualquier esposa que trabajara fuera aceptaría encantada la posibilidad de compartir el trabajo del hogar. O se burlaba de el o había admitido a una loca en su casa. Y Edward estaba seguro de que Bella tenia motivos ocultos para actuar como una esposa entusiasta, solo le faltaba saber cuales eran.

Extendió el brazo atreves de la mesa y le tomo la mano.

-Me gustaría mucho ayudar- dijo.

Bella se levanto con rapidez y soltó la mano.

-Tengo que recoger-.

-Te ayudare-.

-¡No!- se detuvo un momento. –Lo hare yo. Tú termina el postre-.

Se llevo los platos con rapidez. Edward tenia que admitir que le había gustado mirarla atreves de la mesa. Solía comer en el mostrador de la cocina, normalmente algo ya preparado pasado por el microondas. Y era agradable tenerla en casa y oírla moverse por la cocina.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude?- pregunto.

-No, estoy bien-.

-Tengo que decirte que…-.

Un grito resonó por la casa an6tes de que tuviera de advertirle del peligro del triturador de basura. Edward corrió a la cocina y vio a Bella de pie ante el fregadero con la cara y la blusa manchadas de papilla marrón.

-¡Ha explotado!- gimió ella con el hígado liquido escurriéndose por sus manos y nariz.

Edward reprimió una carcajada y tomo un paño de cocina.

-Olvide avisarte- dijo. La volvió hacia si y le limpio las mejillas con gentileza. –Cuando lo conectas, sale volando esa cosa de goma. Hay que sujetarla-.

-¡Que asco!- exclamo ella, sacudiéndose el hígado de las manos.

-No seas tan niña- se burlo Edward. –Acabamos de comernos ese asco-.

-Mi blusa esta destrozada-.

-Te compare otra- Edward le paso el paño por el pelo y no pudo aguantar mas la risa. –Esto huele tan mal como sabe-.

Bella lo miro sorprendida.

-Yo creí que te gustaba-.

Edward miro sus hermosos rasgos. Había cambiado mucho con los años, pero a veces veía todavía a la chica que había sido.

Le paso el paño por los labios y a continuación, sin permiso, bajo la cabeza y recorrió el mismo camino con la boca; su intención había sido para allí, limitar la caricia a una muestra de afecto, pero el beso lanzo una oleada de calor por todo su cuerpo y Edward lanzo un gemido, le tomo el rostro entre las manos y volvió a besarla.

Espero a que ella respondiera, a que se abriera a el, le diera alguna señal de lo que sentía; ella le echo los brazos a l cuello y se apretó contra el y Edward supo que besarla no había sido un error.

Le recorrió los labios con la lengua, incitándola a rendirse, aprovechando la ocasión para explorar el calor más allá de sus labios. De la garganta de ella salió un suspiro y el le puso un mano en el pelo y la obligo a responder a su lengua con la de ella.

Había besado a muchas mujeres, pero no podía recordar una sensación como aquella. Quería poseerla completamente, apartar todo lo que había entre ellos excepto la realidad del deseó. Le dio la vuelta y apoyo su espalda en el frigorífico para apretar su cuerpo al de ella hasta que no pudiera saber donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Y aun que su mente hervía de sensaciones y su cuerpo, de pasión. Edward sabia que por el momento no iría más allá de ese beso, que esa comunicación silenciosa donde parecía contarse sus pensamientos más secretos terminaría en unos segundos más.

Las manos de ella empezaron a desabrocharle la camisa y el lanzo un gemido y entrelazo los dedos de ella con los suyos. Si empezaba con la ropa, no sabia si podría parar, así que le abrazo la cintura y sujeto las manos de ella a su espalda.

Siempre se había lanzado de cabeza a una seducción, ansioso por buscar satisfacción inmediata. Tal vez ese había sido siempre su problema, centrarse en los placeres físicos y nada mas. Con Bella quería más y por primera vez en su vida creía que podía encontrarlo.

Por el momento, bastaba con el beso, que era un anticipo de lo que podía compartir en el futuro. Se aparto y la miro, atónito por la increíble belleza de su rostro. Bella tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios húmedos y ligeramente hinchados.

-¿Por qué no me dejas limpiar la cocina mientras terminas de recoger?- murmuro el con un ultimo beso suave.

Ella abrió los ojos y parpadeo.

-Siento esta suciedad- dijo.

Edward le acaricio la mejilla y sonrió.

-No es problema. Estas muy guapa con hígado en el pelo-.

Ella sonrió y salió de la cocina. Edward respiro hondo y se apoyo en la encimera. Bella se había escondido toda la noche detrás de aquella fachada extraña de la compañera perfecta y luego había pasado en un instante de esposa a amante ansiosa. Cuando estaba con ella, tenía la sensación de aventurarse en territorio desconocido. No se parecía a ninguna mujer de las que había conocido.

Movió la cabeza y empezó a limpiar la papilla marrón d la encimera y del suelo. La vida prometía ser mucho más interesante con ella en casa.

**Aquí estoy de nuevo pero esta vez de contrabando, son las 2 am y ya que no tengo vigilancia paterna me apresure a subir este cap. **

**Nos estamos leyendo cuídense y déjenme y reviews.**


	5. NOTA

**NOTA**

**Por causas de fuerza mayor suspenderé un rato la actualización ya que he sufrido una perdida.**

**¡Si! ¡He perdido el libro! No tengo la menor idea de donde lo he dejado así que hasta que lo encuentre no podre actualizar.**

**Mil perdones por el descuido y pues para tapar un poco mi error he subido un nuevo fic que espero les gusté, mientras encuentro el otro.**

**De nuevo perdón.**

**Hasta luego y nos estamos leyendo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo ya estoy de regreso y me he salvado, lo encontré entre mis trabajos de la universidad, espero actualizar pronto para compensar mi descuido por la falsa alarma de perdida.**

**También pronto subire una nueva adaptación que espero les guste al igual que estas dos que ya he hecho.**

**Como siempre no olviden dejarme un reviews por fis o si no ya no actualizo y es amenaza he?**

CAPITULO 5

Bella salto de la camioneta al suelo.

-Te veo mañana por la mañana- dijo. –Ven temprano, tengo que llevar dinero al taller antes de ir al trabajo. Tienen mi coche retenido y, cuanto mas tiempo pasa allí, más averías le encuentran-.

-¿Por qué no te quedas tu la camioneta?- pregunto Alice.

-Por que si tengo que venir hasta aquí a recogerme y luego tenemos que ir Wicker Park a por las herramientas, tengo que salir de la casa a las seis y puedo evitar desayunar con Edward-.

-¿Ya lo estas evitando? ¿Significa eso que tu plan no marcha bien?-.

-Le encanta todo lo que hago- repuso Bella con frustración. –Hace dos noches prepare una cazuela de pescado horrible y anoche hamburguesas de tofu espantosas, pero el siempre sonríe y me felicita por la comida. O tiene un estomago de acero o me sigue la corriente-.

-O es un hombre amable que no quiere herir tus sentimientos. ¿Cuál es el menú de hoy?-.

Bella sonrió.

-Esta noche toca risotto mal cosido que sabrá como la pasta para el papel pintado. Creo que es hora de pasar a la segunda fase del pan. La decoración. Estoy pensando en un tema magenta mezclado con muchos lazos y fruncidos. Una mezcla de casa de muñecas vitoriana y burdel francés. Cuando acabe con su casa, el acabara conmigo para siempre-.

-Y eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?-.

Bella asintió.

-Si- murmuro.

Pensó en el beso que había compartido unas noches atrás, cerro la puerta de la camioneta y dijo adiós a Alice con la mano. Se sentó en los escalones de la entrada y miro a la calle con arboles a los lados.

Después de cuatro noches en casa de Edward, empezaba a estar agotada. Era muy cansado esforzarse por no bajar la guardia, por mantener las distancias y resistirse a sus encantos.

Suspiro con suavidad. Tenia que admitir que Edward no se había mostrado ansioso por repetir la escena del beso, y no por falta de ocasiones. Era indudable que no había disfrutado tanto como ella.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y se froto los brazos a través del abrigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir mirándolo todas las noches a través de la mesa, imaginándolo luego dormido en su cama mientras ella yacía despierta? No había pasado ni una semana y ya estaba apunto de derrumbarse bajo la presión del deseó.

-Puede que sea hora de buscarse un abogado- murmuro. Si encontraba el modo de anular el contrato, no tendría que preocuparse de los próximos tres meses, podría marcharse en cuanto el acuerdo le resultara imposible de cumplir, lo que podía ser muy pronto si el decidía volver a besarla…-.

-O quizá no- susurro.

Había otra opción. Había acordado pasar tres meses juntos; podía olvidar su cautela y vivir una aventura apasionada con el. Entregarse a una experiencia que tal vez no tuviera nunca con otro hombre y luego alejarse sin remordimientos y con muchos buenos recuerdos.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces sentada aquí afuera?-.

La joven se volvió y vio salir a Edward por la puerta. Bajo y se sentó a su lado, rozándola con el hombro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- pregunto.

-No mucho. Acaba de dejarme Alice-.

-¿Ha sido un día duro?-.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Mucha limpieza de otoño- estiro los brazos ante si. –Siempre me entristece ver que llega el invierno. En todas las demás estaciones del año hay algo que esperar. En primavera hay que planificar y plantar, en verano ver crecer las cosas y en otoño alcanzan la madurez. Y luego se congelan y acaba todo durante seis meses-.

-Te estaba esperando- dijo Edward.

Se movió al escalón superior, coloco la espalda de ella entre sus piernas y le froto los hombros con gentileza. Bella cerró los ojos y reprimió un gemido.

-¿Bella?-.

-Si-.

-Creo que he cometido un error-.

-No, así esta bien- murmuro ella. –Un poco a la izquierda. Ahí, justo ahí-.

-Ha llamado tu madre-.

La joven se puso tensa y se volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Mi madre?- se levanto de un salto. -¿Por qué…? No sabe que estoy…- bajo los escalones hasta la acera.

-Es mi culpa- admitió el; bajo también hasta quedar delante de ella y le paso las manos por los brazos. –Supongo que desviarías el teléfono de tu casa al mío y, cuando me ha preguntado quien era, se lo he dicho-.

Bella sintió un nudo en el estomago.

-¿Qué le has dicho?-.

-Le he dicho que era Edward culle, tu prometido- repuso el. –No sabía que les habías contado a tus padres-.

Bella gimió y volvió ha sentarse en los escalones, con las manos en las sienes. Ya tenía bastantes problemas para manejar aquella situación sin tener que lidiar además con su madre. Renée Swan era tan misericorde con lo referente a los temas amorosos de su hija. En la graduación del instituto, se había mostrado tan desesperada por que Bella tuviera una cita, que había llegado a pagar a un chico para que la invitara.

-Y pues esta dentro- añadió Edward.

-¿Le has dicho donde vivías?- grito Bella.

-Tesoro, es tu madre. ¿No crees que tiene derecho a saberlo?-.

Bella lo apunto con un dedo acusador.

-No me llames "tesoro". Y no se te ocurra aliarte con mi madre. Esta esperando que me case desde que cumplí los dieciocho. Sueña con planear una boda a lo grande; tiene álbumes llenos de vestidos de novia, tartas y flores. Se ha suscrito a tres revistas de novias distintas y desde que entre en el instituto todos los años reserva el salón de baile de su club de campo para la segunda semana de junio. Esta obsesionada-.

-Hablas como si hubiera desatado las furias del infierno- dijo Edward.

Bella se puso en pie y subió hasta la puerta de entrada.

-Comparado con Renée Swan, Belcebú es la madre Teresa de Calcuta-.

La puerta se abrió antes de que la empujara.

-¡Querida!- su madre salió por ella vestida con su traje rosa favorito de Chanel y sus perlas y la abrazo con fuerza. -¡Oh, Bella! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando he tenido que conocer a tu prometido por teléfono-.

-No es mi prometido, mamá-.

-¿No lo soy?- pregunto Edward.

-No digas tonterías- comento Renée. –Claro que lo es- pasó un brazo por la cintura de Edward y estrecho a los dos en un abrazo grupal. –Vamos a entrar a hablar de la boda-.

Los miro a los dos y se emociono de pronto.

-Lo siento- musito. -¡He esperado tanto tiempo este momento! Mi niñita ha encontrado al hombre de sus sueños. Es como un cuento de hadas hecho realidad- tomo las manos de los dos y tiro de ellos hacia la casa.

Bella miro a Edward y le dedico una sonrisa de disculpa extenta de miedo.

-Tenemos unos minutos para hablar antes de que llegue Margaret Delaney- dijo Renée. Los condujo a la sala de estar y se sentó en el borde del sofá. –Quiero que me cuenten todos los detalles. ¿En que trabajas, Edward? ¿De donde es tu familia? ¿Y por que no lleva mi hija anillo de compromiso?-.

Edward rio con suavidad.

-Me temo que aun no lo hemos comprado-.

Bella se sentó en una butaca cerca del sofá y Edward permaneció de pie a su lado, con una mano en el hombro de ella.

-Mamá, ¿Quién es Margaret Delaney?-.

-Esta casa es encantadora- musito Renée. –Con mucho espacio- miro a su hija. –Aquí hay sitio de sobra para niños- se llevo una mano a los labios como si fuera echarse a llorar.

Bella se sentó a su lado y le dio una palmadita a su mano.

-¿Quién es Margaret Delaney?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Es una mujer que planea bodas. En cuanto me he enterado de la noticia, la he llamado y ha dicho que vendría ha hablar con nosotros. Llegara en cualquier momento-.

-¿Le has dicho que venga aquí?-.

-Es bueno estar organizada, querida. No ayudara con los detalles. Quiero que tu día especial sea perfecto ¿tu no?-. Tomo el rostro de su hija entre sus manos. –Serás una novia guapísima, ¿verdad que si Edward? Oh, creo que voy a llorar otra vez. Edward, pásame un pañuelo, ¿quieres? Nunca llevo uno cuando lo necesito-.

Bella miro con terror la expresión extasiada de su madre y la sonrisa divertida de Edward. Aquello no iba según lo planeado. La llegada de su madre había añadido una complicación imprevista. Indico la cocina con la cabeza.

-Mamá, si nos disculpas, quiero hablar un momento con mi prometido-.

Tomo a Edward del brazo y lo arrastro fuera de la sala.

-¿Que?- murmuro el.

-¿Por qué no le dices algo?-.

-¿Que? Por si no te has dado cuenta, es difícil hablar. Siempre que me mira, se echa a llorar. ¿Y que quieres que le diga? Parece empeñada en los planes de boda-.

-Dile que se marche y que se lleve a la planeadora de bodas con ella-.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá debamos escucharla. Tengo entendido que planear una boda puede ser agotador. Y tu trabajas muchas horas-.

Bella soltó un respingo y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-No voy a empezar a planear nuestra boda. Aun no llevamos una semana juntos y mucho menos tres meses. Y no he dicho que me vaya a casar contigo, esto es solo un ensayo de compromiso, ni siquiera es aun un compromiso-.

Edward la miro a los ojos.

-¿Ni siquiera quieres considerar la posibilidad de que lo nuestro pueda funcionar?- pregunto.

Bella abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla.

-¿Tu si?-.

-Yo quiero darle una oportunidad- repuso el.

Ella trago saliva con fuerza.

-¿En serio?-.

-Por supuesto. Creía que tu también ¿Qué daño puede hacerle? Habla con ella. Y procura evitar que llore-.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Bella dio un salto. Edward la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su pecho la joven percibía los latidos de su corazón bajo los dedos y cerro los ojos. Cada día parecía que se debilitaba un poco más sus defensas, lo que la llevaba a preguntarse si tal vez podía crear algo especial juntos.

Edward le puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla y le levanto la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Bajo la cabeza despacio y le dio un beso tan cálido y dulce, que ella pensó que se iba a derretir hay mismo. Suspiro con suavidad y el le paso los brazos por la cintura y la beso con pasión.

-¡Oh! ¿Ha visto eso?-.

Bella se aparto rápidamente y se toco los labios con los dedos temblorosos. Renée y otra mujer sonreían encantadas en la entrada de la cocina.

-Lo siento- murmuro Bella.

-¿Verdad que son una pareja muy atractiva?- pregunto Renée. –Mis nietos van a ser muy guapos. Vengan. Vamos ha sentarnos ha hablar de la boda-.

Su madre abordaba siempre todos sus proyectos con entusiasmo sin límites; ya fuera la creación de su rosaleada o su determinación de aprender a jugar golf, no se rendía nunca hasta lograr la perfección. Y en cierto sentido, Bella tenia la sensación de que podía hacer realidad sus sueños. Disfrutaría eligiendo las flores más apropiadas y el vestido perfecto, las invitaciones y la comida, y se sumergiría de lleno en la magia de la boda perfecta.

¿Pero que pasaría cuando se enterara de que no habría boda? Bella abrió la boca, dispuesta a decir la verdad, decidida a cortar por lo sano. Pero Edward se le adelanto.

-Señora Swan…-.

-Renée- insistió la mujer. –O "madre", si lo prefieres- apretó los labios para combatir otro ataque emotivo. –Puedes llamarme "madre"-.

-Renée esta bien- dijo Edward. –Si no le importa, creo que tendremos que dejar esto para otro momento. Bella acaba de llegar del trabajo y ha tenido un día duro. ¿Por qué no nos llamamos mañana y fijamos una reunión?- se acerco a la mujer, le paso un brazo por los hombros y la guio hacia la puerta. –Veo que esto va a requerir mucha energía y Bella tiene que estar descansada, ¿no le parece?-.

-Por supuesto- musito Renée con tono de disculpa. -¿Pero no podríamos empezar con unos detalles sencillos? ¿Cuáles son tus flores predilectas, cariño?-.

-Sus flores predilectas son las rosas inglesas- contesto Edward. –A ser posible amarillas o blanco crema-.

-¿Y los vestidos de las damas de honor?- pregunto la planificadora de bodas. –Tenemos que decidir algo en ese sentido. ¿Y la tarta?-.

-Bella querrá vestidos sencillos pero elegantes, sin muchos adornos. Y su tarta favorita llevaría chocolate, a un que también le gusta con plátano- se volvió a mirarla. -¿Verdad?-.

La joven asintió, sorprendida de que se acordara.

-Si- murmuro. –Quiero una tarta de plátano-.

En cuanto lo hubo dicho, habría querido retirar sus palabras. ¿Tarta de plátano? Ella no quería una boda.

-Entonces decidido- declaro Edward. –Plátano. Y por encima ese…-.

-… queso cremoso- dijeron los dos a la vez. Y Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Y los colores?- pregunto la organizadora.

Bella miro a Edward, retándolo a contestar y adivinar su color predilecto.

-Creo que Bella esta muy guapa con los tonos azules- dijo el. –Tiene un suéter así que me gusta y ese color resalta su piel y va muy bien con su cabello moreno-.

La joven recordó el suéter azul que llevaba el día que se encontraron en la calle. Era su suéter favorito y su color favorito. Una sonrisa entreabrió sus labios y una oleada de afecto calentó su corazón. Edward conocía su color predilecto y prácticamente había dicho que era guapa.

Por el momento era suficiente para hacerle dudar de su plan de esposa diabólica.

-Dime otra vez por que estamos aquí- musito Edward.

Bella apretó su mano con fuerza y tiro de el hacia las escaleras mecánicas que llegaban al segundo piso de Bloomingdale´s. odiaba ir de compras y aquel viaje iba a ser una tortura, pero había que hacerlo.

-Lista de bodas- musito.

Edward tenia que derrumbarse antes o después y la lista de bodas había echo tambalearse a mas de una pareja.

Los planes de boda habían empezado con fuerza desde la visita de su madre. Renée llamaba todos los días aunque, para alivio de su hija, había decidido que necesitaba un año por lo menos para planear el gran acontecimiento, lo que le daba tiempo para darle la mala noticia antes de que nadie gastara mucho dinero.

-Creía que no querías casarte conmigo- musito Edward.

Bella lo miro con los brazos en jarras.

-Es solo para tranquilizar a mi madre. Mirara nuestra lista y nos dará su consejo sobre lo que falta. Podrá opinar sobre porcelana francesa, copas de cristal y tenedores de postre-.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-¿Así que nosotros les decimos que nos vamos a casar y ellos nos dicen lo que necesitamos?-.

-No, nosotros les decimos lo que queremos de regalo de boda- explico Bella. –Lo elegimos todo y, cuando alguien quiere comprarnos un regalo, viene aquí y mira la lista que hemos hecho-.

-Bien – repuso el. –Eso me gusta. ¿Así no acabamos con diez tostadoras y una lámpara espantosa?-.

-No acabaremos con nada- le recordó ella. –Esto es solo un ensayo, por que no he decidido casarme contigo-.

-Todavía- añadió el. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia si. –Pero te gusto mucho, ¿verdad?-.

Bella no sabia hasta que punto acertaba. Si, le gustaba mucho. Cada día le costaba mas trabajo convencerse de que no era el hombre más perfecto del mundo… hasta que recordaba que todas sus novias habían pensado lo mismo antes de que las dejara confusas y con el corazón roto.

-eres un gran tipo- admitió. –Y no soy inmune a tus encantos-.

-Y todavía no he sacado mis mejores armas-.

Bella se pregunto que querría decir con eso. Juntos recorrieron los departamentos de porcelana y cristal. Había tanto donde elegir, que a Bella le dolía la cabeza solo de pensar en ello.

-Empecemos por algo fácil- sugirió. –Sabanas y toallas-.

Edward la siguió al departamento de ropa de hogar. Bella lo miro por encima del hombro y vio que funcia el ceño ante las largas hileras de toallas de baño de distintos colores. Eligio una rosa brillante y se la mostro.

-Esta- dijo.

El la miro con aire dudoso.

-Para ti puede, pero yo no pienso envolverme en esa cosa cuando salga de la ducha- tomo una toalla azul marino. –Yo quiero esta. Por lo menos con este color si me puedo mirar al espejo-.

Bella intento no imaginárselo desnudo envuelto en una toalla. Trago saliva y pendo si allí tendrían toallas transparentes.

-Tenemos que elegir solo una- dijo. –El matrimonio solo es eso. Pensar como uno. Hay que aprender a ceder-.

-Si, claro, ¿y tengo que aceptar toallas rosa chillón?-.

-Son color sandia, no rosa chillón. Y si estuvieras seguro de tu masculinidad, no te preocuparía tanto que toalla usas-.

Edward abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. Tiro de ella hacia la zona de cortinas de ducha. Cuando quedaron ocultos del resto de los clientes, la beso con fuerza y jugueteo con la lengua en sus labios hasta que ella devolvió el beso con la misma pasión.

Bella creyó que se detendría allí, pero el separo la chaqueta de ella y deslizo las manos bajo el suéter. Cuando sintió sus manos frías en la piel, respiro con fuerza y se apretó mas contra el. Sabia que había gente cerca, pero no podía detenerse. El peligro de que los descubrieran contribuía a excitarla más.

Las manos de el se cerraron entorno a sus pechos y acaricio los pezones por encima del sujetador. Un anhelo se instalo se instalo en el vientre de ella, que gimió con suavidad y le saco la camisa del pantalón. Busco el vientre plano de el con las manos y las bajo hasta rozar su erección, caliente y dura bajo los vaqueros.

Edward le mordisqueo el cuello y le beso la oreja.

-No creo que tengamos que cuestionar mi masculinidad- susurro.

Bella abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que la miraba sonriente. Se aparto con un gruñido de frustración y ordeno rápidamente su ropa.

-No eres tan encantador- dijo. –Y elegiremos toallas rosa-.

-Sandia- le recordó el.

Ella le tiro la toalla a la cabeza.

-Vamos a pasar a las sabanas- dijo.

-Buena idea- musito el. –Pasemos a la cama-.

-Que puedas convertir una lista de bodas en un juego sexual no significa que tengas muchos encantos- musito ella.

Edward le tomo una mano y la obligo a detenerse.

-¿Crees que no se lo que haces? Vamos, Bella, no soy tonto. Me quieres volver loco con tus horribles comidas y tu gusto hortera para que rompa contigo-.

-¿Mis comidas horribles?- pregunto ella. Busco una excusa, una explicación alternativa, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

-Olvidas que cenábamos a menudo en la universidad- dijo el en voz baja. –Y eras una cocinera excelente. Y no recuerdo que el rosa chillón fuera tu color favorito-.

Le acarició la mejilla y la miro a los ojos. Sonrió con malicia.

-Olvidémonos de las sabanas- dijo. –Tengo una idea mucho mejor- tiro de ella hacia los ascensores. –Hay que comprar algo mucho más importante-.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que las sabanas?-.

-Ya lo veras-.

Esperaron a que se abriera la puerta y Edward pulso el botón del primer piso. Cuando salieron, la tomo de la mano y tiro de ella hasta la sección de anillos de diamantes.

-De acuerdo- dijo. –Tú querías un diamante grande. Elige uno-.

Bella dio un respingo.

-¿Que?-.

-Ya me has oído. Elige uno. El anillo que quieras es tuyo-.

-Yo no voy a elegir un anillo de compromiso-.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Edward, enarcando las cejas. –Estamos eligiendo sabanas y toallas sin ningún motivo, pero el anillo si entraba en el trato, ¿recuerdas?- saludo con la cabeza al dependiente que había detrás del mostrador y señalo unos anillos expuestos sobre terciopelo. –Queremos verlos-.

-No, no queremos- replico Bella. Una cosa era elegir toallas y otro aquello. Pedir un anillo grande había sido solo la primera idea de su plan para boicotear el ensayo; jamás había tenido la intención de obligarlo a comprarlo. –Vámonos-.

-N, quiero que elijas uno- insistió el. –Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil. A todas la mujeres les gustan los diamantes-.

-Yo no soy todas las mujeres-.

Edward sonrió.

-No, no lo eres. Eso lo se-.

-Pero si lo fuera- siguió ella-, elegiría este- señalo un diamante enorme montado en platino. –Y si has terminado de hacer el tonto, vamos arriba a elegir sabanas-.

Se volvió hacia los ascensores, pero Edward se quedo atrás ha hablar con el dependiente. Poco después, la alcanzo y le paso el brazo entorno a la cintura.

-No vamos a elegir sabanas rosa chillón- dijo. –Me niego-.

Bella sonrió para si.

-No tengo por que ceder hasta que estemos casados- musito el. –Hasta entonces no habrá nada rosa en mi casa ni más hamburguesas de tofu-.

Edward abrió la cajita de terciopelo y miro el anillo de diamantes. Hacia dos días que lo llevaba en cima, sin decidirse a dárselo a Bella, seguramente no había sido la mejor compra, teniendo en cuenta que al fin había salido a la luz los verdaderos motivos de ella. Su juego había terminado y solo quedaba la realidad de la situación.

Cada vez que se besaban, Edward se sumía en un mar de confusión. Lo que había empezado como una sencilla amistad, se había complicado de ponto; el deseo se había mezclado con el sentimiento hasta que ya no sabia lo que quería en realidad.

¿Y que quería Bella? Cuando la besaba, no tenia la impresión de besar a una mujer empeñada en destruir su tenue relación si no s una mujer que lo deseaba tanto como el a ella.

Se echo hacia atrás en la silla del despacho y levanto el diamante hacia la luz. La intimidad entre ellos crecía, los besos se hacían cada vez más intensos. La noche anterior, uno de esos besos había llevado a una sesión erótica en el sofá.

Había decidido no presionarla, pero no sabía si podría aguantar mucho mas. Los dos eran adultos normales con necesidades normales.

Una llamada a la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos. Levanto la vista y vio a su padre en el umbral.

-Anoche tuve una llamada- dijo.

Edward cerro la cajita y la guardo en el bolsillo dela chaqueta.

-¿Estas esperando que adivine de quien era?- pregunto.

-¿No lo sabes?-.

-No- repuso Edward-, pero sospecho que me lo vas a decir-.

-Me llamo tu futura suegra, quería invitar a la familia en Acción de Gracias. Al principio pensé que era una loca, pero cuando me dijo que mi hijo, Edward Cullen, estaba prometido con su hija, Isabella Swan, me vi obligado a pensar que quizá era verdad ¿Estas prometido?-.

Edward no sabia que contestar. Legalmente, podía afirmar que Bella y el tenían un acuerdo de matrimonio, pero hasta que ella le prometiera amor eterno, prefería pensar que estaban "temporalmente unidos" y no comprometidos del todo, aun que tampoco tenia por que contar la verdad.

-Eso es lo que querías ¿no?-.

-Quería que tomaras tu vida enserio ¿Vas enserio con ese matrimonio?-.

-Si- en cuanto lo hubo dicho, Edward comprendió que era verdad. Iba enserio con Bella, no era una mentira para aplacar a su padre. Empezaba a creer que había encontrado a la mujer ideal años atrás y le había llevado todo ese tiempo volver a encontrarla.

-¿Y no vas a dejar a esta como a todas las demás?-.

-No puedo prometerte que no haya momentos difíciles, pero tu tenias razón. Es hora que empiece a tomar la vida enserio-.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza. -¿y quien es esa chica?-.

-Se llama Isabella Swan y nos conocimos en la universidad. Ella empezó tres años después que yo, pero vivía en el apartamento encima del mío-.

-¿Qué clase de chica es?-.

-¿Qué narices significa eso?- pregunto Edward, malhumorado. -¿Y que mas da? Tú quería que me casara y me voy a casar. Con quien me case no es asunto tuyo-.

Su padre lanzo una maldición.

-Yo quiero que te cases con una mujer a la que ames. Quiero que seas feliz-.

-Y lo que tu quieres para mi siempre a sido mas importante que lo que quiero yo para mi-.

-No vamos a entrar ahora en eso- dijo Carlisle Culle. -¿Quieres que acepte la invitación, si o no?-.

-No lo se- Edward se levanto y de acerco al sofá, donde tomo el abrigo que había dejado antes allí. –No se lo que vamos hacer ese día. Hablare con mi prometida y te lo diré-.

Salió del despacho, resistiendo el impulso de provocar una pelea con su padre y quemar sus frustraciones con la persona responsable de aquella locura. De camino a su coche, intento averiguar por que estaba tan enfadado. ¿Por las exigencias de su padre, su manipulación y sus ridículas expectativas? ¿O era lo que no quería recordar lo que había devuelto a Bella a su vida?

Unas semanas antes, todo precia muy sencillo. Usaría el contrato para reintroducir a Bella en su vida y probarle a su padre que podía encontrar una chica con la que casarse, aunque no se casara con ella. Pero sus sentimientos crecientes por Bella no tenían nada de sencillo, eran confusos e intensos, y completamente inesperados.

De camino a su casa intento poner en orden sus pensamientos. Le gustaba saber que encontraría a alguien en su casa, y ahora que la cocina de Bella había mejorado considerablemente, el había empezado a salir una hora antes del despacho para estar allí cuando ella llegaba a casa.

Pero cuando entro en el garaje, encontró la camioneta de ella ya allí. Salió del coche silbando y entro en la casa. Thurgood salió a recibirlo con un ladrido suave. Edward se inclino a rascarle las orejas y vio algo en su hocico.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Has vuelto a escarbar en el barro?-.

Se incorporo y cuzo la cocina hacia la sala de estar, con el perro trotando detrás.

-¿Bella?- la planta baja de la casa estaba en silencio. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se acerco al dormitorio de ella. -¿Bella?-.

-Márchate- dijo ella.

Su voz sonaba temblorosa. Edward llamo a la puerta con lo nudillos y la abrió despacio. Miro la escena que tenia ante si.

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?-.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 6

Bella se seco las lágrimas de las mejillas con impaciencia y se puso de pie.

-No es nada. Esta mañana olvide cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto y Thurgood ha entrado aquí. Parece que le gustan tanto las plantas como a mí-.

Cuando ella llego a casa un rato atrás, se encontró con una escena de una película de terror… por lo menos para ella. Sus plantas yacían en el suelo, arrancadas con violencia de las macetas, con las raíces al descubierto y tierra por todas partes. Al principio intento salvarlas, recogiendo la tierra con las manos, pero luego la emoción pudo con ella y se sentó a llorar en el suelo.

-Las mordió a todas excepto a Regina- Bella se inclino y tomo el tallo de la planta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevas. –Tenía esta planta desde los ocho años-.

Edward se la quito de la mano.

-¿No se puede hacer nada?- pregunto.

-Si, puedo replantarlas o tomar esquejes y esperar que echen raíces-.

-¿Entonces por que lloras?-.

Bella se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sollozo.

-No lo se- y era verdad. Sabia que cada día que pasaba se le hacia mas difícil ignorar sus sentimientos por Edward, que se había comido sus cenas horribles y tolerado su gusto decorativo cuestionable, que había hecho lo posible por ayudarla a vencer sus malos humores. La conocía mejor que ningún otro hombre de mundo y así no podía permitirse amarlo.

Reprimió un sollozo y dejo caer las manos a los costados. Edward se arrodillo delante de ella y le miro la cara con la frente arrugada por la preocupación.

-Lo siento no sabia que Thurgood haría algo así, yo nunca he tenido plantas. Le gusta escarbar fuera y quizá tenia que haber supuesto que lo haría-.

Bella le miro la boca y solo pudo pensar en lo mucho que deseaba que la besara de nuevo. Todo parecía siempre mucho mejor cuando estaba en sus brazos. Trago saliva con fuerza y se agarro las manos.

-Tenia que haber cerrado la puerta-.

-Dime lo que debo hacer- musito el.

Le acarició las pantorrillas con gentileza y Bella cerro los ojos he intento recordar su determinación y erigir las barreras que la habían protegido de sus deseos.

-No tienes que hacer nada- contesto con voz débil.

-Quiero hacerlo, dime lo que quieres que haga-.

Ella gimió interiormente, sabedora de que su respuesta no tendría nada que ver con las plantas. ¿Por qué lo combatía tanto? Por una vez en su vida tenia ocasión de conocer la autentica pasión, de estar con un hombre que encarnaba su fantasía sexual por excelencia. Y no podía decidirse ha hacer el primer movimiento, a poner sus necesidades y deseos por encima del código de conducta estricto que le había inculcado su madre. Quería que volviera a besarla y no parara en mucho rato. Y tampoco le importaba que acabaran arrancándose la ropa y haciendo el amor.

-¿Bella?-.

Ella parpadeo y se sorprendió mirando fijamente la boca de el.

-¿Que?-.

Edward se enderezo y le tendió la mano.

-Vamos- tiro de ella por el pasillo en dirección a su dormitorio. Tienes que alejarte de ahí- se sentó con ella en el borde de la cama. –Ahora dime lo que puedo hacer para salvar tus plantas-.

-Pes… puedes ponerlas en agua- murmuro ella. –O envolverlas en toallas de papel mojadas. Yo traeré tierra para replantarlas-.

-¿Por qué no te acuestas y te relajas mientras me ocupo de eso? Puedo traerte tierra del jardín de vecino-.

-No es la tierra que necesito-.

-¿Hay mas de un tipo de tierra?- pregunto el.

Bella asintió.

-La del jardín tiene muchos microbios y enfermedades de hongos. Y no transpira bien y…-.

-Nada de tierra del jardín- dijo. –Vuelvo enseguida-.

De pronto, se sentía cansada, como si el deseo y la indecisión hubieran agotado sus últimas reservas de energía. Se acorruco en la cama y cerro los ojos. ¿Por qué había firmado aquel contrato? Por que esperaba que un día volviera a ella como un caballero de brillante armadura, agitando el contrato en una mano y declarándole amor eterno. Y aun que la fantasía parecía ahora una fantasía, una parte de su corazón quería que fuera verdad, quería el final de cuento de hadas.

Cerró los ojos para apartar aquella idea ridícula de su mente. Había hecho un plan encaminado a proteger su corazón de los encantos de Edward, pero cuando lo hizo, no esperaba que fuera tan difícil cumplirlo.

-Si esto sigue así, tendrán que ingresarme en una institución mental antes de los tres meses- susurro.

Oyó a Edward moverse por el pasillo y pensó levantarse a ayudarlo, pero su cama era muy cómoda y todavía no estaba preparada para verlo y fingir que no sentía nada. Permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, esforzándose por reconstruir las barreras que usaba para protegerse.

-He limpiado el desastre-.

La voz de el era suave y tan cercana, que sentía el cosquilleo de su aliento en la mejilla. Bella abrió los ojos despacio y lo descubrió arrodillado al lado de la cama.

-Aunque algunas heridas son graves, creo que sobrevivirán todos los pacientes. Los he devuelto a las macetas y les e echado agua; están en la bañera, con la puerta del baño cerrada. También le he echado un buen sermón a Thurgood y ha prometido no volver a cenarse tus plantas-.

Bella sonrió débilmente.

-Gracias-.

Edward estiro el brazo y le paso un dedo por el labio inferior.

-Eso esta mejor. No me gusta verte llorar. Se que amas tus plantas y si alguna…-.

-No lloraba por eso- murmuro ella. –Solo son plantas-.

El hombre frunció el ceño y le acaricio la mejilla.

-¿He hecho algo malo?-.

Bella respiro con fuerza, dividida entre el deseo de decir la verdad y el de guardar sus sentimientos para si misma, acabo optando por la verdad.

-Me he esforzado mucho para que no me gustes-.

Edward sonrió y la miro a los ojos.

-Lo he notado. ¿Y como te va en ese sentido?-.

-No muy bien- admitió ella, con ojos otra vez llenos de lágrimas. –No esperaba que fueras tan bueno conmigo-.

-No es difícil ser bueno contigo- la beso en los labios y ella cerro los ojos y se permitió disfrutar del momento sin vacilar; pero termino demasiado pronto.

Edward apoyo su frente en la de ella, que sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. ¿Cómo era posible que un beso de el provocara mas pasión que una seducción completa de otro hombre? Controlaba su corazón y ahora asumía también el control de su cuerpo. Sus labios estaban muy cerca, invitándola a perderse en otro beso más.

-¿Ahora estas bien?- pregunto el.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Edward.

Ella trago saliva con fuerza. Tardo un momento en hablar.

-Bésame otra vez-.

Edward pareció sorprendido por la petición, pero obedeció en el acto. Bella reprimió un gemido y se abrazo a su cuello.

El se dejo caer de rodillas a su lado y ella supo que era eso lo que quería lo que necesitaba. No podía pensar en remordimientos ni en nada de lo que pudiera ocurrir en el futuro. El presente estaba tumbado a su lado y quería disfrutarlo mientras durara.

Edward le beso los ojos, la nariz y la barbilla e introdujo los dedos en su pelo. Bella se regodeo en el tumulto de sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo y cada vez que el volvía a su boca lo besaba mas profundamente en un acto mudo de ofrecimiento.

Se arqueo en dirección a sus manos, que empezaron a bajar por su cuerpo. Se saco la blusa de los vaqueros y Edward de inmediato deslizo sus manos en el interior de la prenda y la arrastro encima de el.

Su tacto con la piel de ella era eléctrico y le calentaba la sangre. Bella le acarició el pecho y llevo las manos a su corbata. Tiro de la seda, pero no pudo desatar el nudo y Edward la coloco de espaldas y se puso de rodillas a su lado.

Sus ojos verdes examinaban el rostro de ella. Se quito la corbata y Bella busco la camisa y empezó a abrirle los botones. El la ayudo a retirar la prenda y un segundo después volvía a tumbarse encima de ella, con el calor de su cuerpo atravesando la delgada blusa femenina.

Bella lo había visto casi desnudo la primera noche, cuando se asomo a su dormitorio, pero mirarlo a distancia no se podía comparar a tocarlo. Piel suave, músculos duros… todo aquello era suyo para explorar y valorar. Fue depositando besos desde el cuello hasta el pecho y el se estremeció cuando le rozo el pezón. Edward deslizo las manos en el pelo de ella y la beso con pasión renovada.

Su legua entraba y salía de la boca de ella en un preludio seductor de lo que podían compartir juntos. Bella no quería que quedaran dudas en cuanto a sus deseos. Encontró la hebilla del cinturón de el y la desabrocho, consiente de que su acción solo podía interpretarse de un modo: quería que le hiciera el amor. Abrió el botón y tiro de la cremallera, pero Edward le sujeto la mano y se aparto.

La joven lo miro a los ojos, sobresaltada por su expresión. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y los ojos vidriosos de deseo.

-¿Qué quieres?- susurro contra el cuello de ella.

-Quiero... hacer el amor-.

En cuanto lo hubo dicho, deseo retirarlo. No por que hubiera cambiado de idea, sino por que no lo había dicho bien. ¿Lo suyo seria hacer el amor o satisfacer una necesidad física? Suspiro para si. ¿Había alguna diferencia? Si la había, quizá debería salir de la cama y de su vida en aquel mismo instante.

-Quiero sexo- corrigió.

-¿Estas segura?- murmuro el.

Bella se levanto de la cama y permaneció de pie a su lado. Se saco la blusa por la cabeza, sin desabrocharla y busco el botón de los pantalones con dedos temblorosos, pero el la detuvo y se coloco de pie a su lado. La abrazo sin decir nada y bajo las manos por su pie desnuda.

Fueron desnudándose mutuamente atrapados en un beso interminable, con Bella volviéndose mas osada con cada prenda de ropa que apartaban. Contuvo el aliento cuando el le bajo los vaqueros por las piernas y la ayudo a salir de ellos. Bajo las manos por los brazos de el. Su cuerpo era mas hermoso de lo que habría podido soñar, de miembros largos y músculos finos, pura simetría masculina. Pero sus manos eran perfectas, de dedos largos e impacientes por acariciar.

Levanto las manos de el hasta el broche entre sus pechos. Edward desabrochó el sujetador con lo lentitud y trazo con los dedos un sendero por la piel de ella, rodeo los pezones erguidos antes de apartarse. Bella se sentía mareada de deseo y con el cuerpo cosquilleante de anticipación. Lucho por mantener los ojos abiertos y mirar como seguía los labios de el, el camino que había recorrido antes los dedos.

Empezó impaciente. Un calor húmedo se había establecido entre sus piernas y el anhelo crecía con cada caricia. Encontró la cinturilla del calzoncillo de el y bajo la mano hasta el pene erecto. Edward dio un respingo, termino de desnudarlos rápidamente a los dos y volvió a tumbarla en la cama.

Encontró el punto húmedo del deseo de ella y empezó a acariciarlo. Bella se retorcía debajo de el, atónita por las sensaciones que atravesaban su cuerpo. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo con un hombre, pero sabia que esta vez estaba apunto. Cuando el deslizo un dedo en su interior, ella grito.

-Por favor- y se arqueo contra su mano.

Todos los pensamientos y todos los nervios de su cuerpo estaban centrados en la caricia de el. Era a la vez su amante y su torturador, la empujaba en dirección al clímax y luego la apartaba, obligándola a pedirle más. Cuando al fin le dio el preservativo, ella estaba frenética por sentirlo dentro. Ella se lo puso con rapidez y tiro de el encima de ella.

Pero Edward dio la vuelta y la coloco a horcajadas sobre el. Bella se movió despacio a lo largo de su erección, acercándose cada vez más al orgasmo. Edward la contemplo con los ojos cerrados por el deseo y resistiendo claramente su orgasmo para esperarla.

Y de pronto tomo las riendas y fue el el que empezó a moverse, primero con movimientos superficiales y luego mas profundos, enterrándose en ella hasta el fondo. Bella se acoplo a su ritmo y, cuando el deslizo los dedos entre sus cuerpos y volvió a tocarla, grito con fuerza.

El orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo y la dejo sin aliento. Tembló alrededor de el, que aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos. Un instante después, se unió a ella en el clímax murmurando su nombre.

Yacieron juntos largo rato, sin moverse ni hablar. Y luego el encontró su boca y gimió suavemente contra sus labios. Bella suspiro y sonrió, saciada y convencida de que nunca sentiría con otro hombre lo que sentía con el.

-Eres muy hermosa- murmuro el; le aparto el pelo de la frente. -¿Cómo es que estas en la cama conmigo y no con algún otro tipo con suerte?-.

-Firme un contrato hace seis años- dijo ella.

A el se le borro la sonrisa.

-¿Ese es el único motivo?-.

-Estoy aquí por que no hay ningún otro sitio donde quiera estar- dijo ella; lo beso en los labios. –Te deseaba tanto como tu a mi. Y el contrato no tiene nada que ver con eso-.

Edward, complacido por su respuesta, la atrajo hacia si, con el trasero de ella bien apoyado en su regazo. Le paso las manos con gentileza por los brazos y los muslos, como si necesitara cerciorarse de que no se iba a marchar.

Bella cerró los ojos y se perdió en sus carisias, consiente de que, si seguía con ellas, volvería a desearlo. En realidad lo había deseado siempre, desde que lo conociera.

Y ahora se había rendido, cambiando su alma por una noche de pasión. Y alii, abrazada a el, no conseguía lamentar su decisión. Al fin había encontrado lo que le faltaba en la vida, un deseo que la inundaba por completo. Y aun que no tuviera mas que eso, seria suficiente, le bastaba con saber que una noche especial había amado a Edward Cullen y el la había amado su vez.

Edward abrió los ojos despacio a la luz de la mañana que entraba por los huecos de las cortinas de su cuarto. Suspiro con suavidad y empezó a recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Tendió la mano al otro lado de la cama y le sorprendió encontrarlo vacio y frio.

Se tumbo boca abajo y sonrió adormilado. Tal vez ella le apeteciera largarse a escondidas, pero no siempre seria así. Después de lo que habían compartido, quizá en un futuro muy cercano, en el que preferiría dormir y despertar en sus brazos

Acerco la almohada a su cara y respiro hondo. El aroma de ella hizo acudir los recuerdos a su mente. Siempre se había considerado un experto en los deseos de las mujeres, pero Bella era distinta. A veces se mostraba distante y otras le arrancaba la camisa y lo tocaba de modo provocativo.

Su reacción ante ella le había pillado por sorpresa, aun que sabia que era la mujer más sexy que había conocido. Con Bella había sentido algo diferente, una conexión que hacia que su pasión fuera mas intensa. No era virgen desde luego, pero nunca una noche le había parecido tan nueva y tan excitante como con ella.

-¡Oh, diablos!- exclamo.

Se coloco de espaldas y se tapo los ojos con el brazo. Lo que había empezado como un simple contrato entre amigos había dado un paso a una madeja tan complicada que era imposible deshilarla, una madeja formada por los sentimientos de ambos lo motivos que los juntaban y los secretos que podían separarlos.

Bella no lo amaba y eso le dolía. Por primera vez en su vida, quería que una mujer se enamorara locamente, que lo mirara como si fuera el único hombre del universo. Pero cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos leía en ella duda y aprensión.

Maldijo su decisión de utilizar el contrato con ella. Quizá, si se hubiera esforzado por conquistarla de otro modo, ella podría haber aceptado una cita y, cuando hubiera pasado un tiempo apropiado, habrían decidido irse a vivir juntos. El matrimonio hubiera sido la consecuencia natural de todo ello.

-Matrimonio- musito.

Unos meses atrás, esa palabra le había dado miedo y, sin embargo, ahora le gustaba la idea. Se imaginaba casado con Bella, construyendo una vida con ella. Los sentimientos que crecían en su interior eran lo bastante fuertes como para ahogar sus dudas sobre un compromiso de por vida. Suspiro. Por primera vez desde el ultimátum de su padre, pensaba que podía tener razón. Tomarse la vida enserio podía ser algo bueno.

Oyó el timbre de la puerta y frunció el ceño. ¿Quién podría ser tan temprano? Se puso unos vaqueros y la camisa del día anterior. Mientras se vestía, vio la ropa de Bella esparcida por el suelo. Se detuvo a recoger el tanga de encaje, lo guardo en el puño y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

-Buenos días- dijo Renée, animosa, en cuanto le abrió la puesta.

Edward, que esperaba encontrarse con Bella, la miro sorprendido.

-Hola. Bella se ha ido a trabajar-.

La expresión de la mujer se hizo mas seria.

-Me esta evitando- declaro. –La presiono demasiado- sonrió con aire de disculpa. –A veces me dejo llevar por el entusiasmo-.

Edward cerro la puerta y se dio cuenta que llevaba el tanga de Bella en la mano. Lo guardo rápidamente en el bolsillo de atrás y siguió a la mujer a la cocina, donde Renée empezó a preparar café en el acto.

-Esta muy ocupada en el trabajo-.

-¿Sabes si piensa seguir trabajando cuando se casen?-.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-No hemos hablado de eso-.

-El matrimonio requiere una gran cantidad de tiempo y de compromiso. Mi marido y yo estamos juntos solo por un motivo, hemos trabajado mucho en nuestra relación. No me interpretes mal, el matrimonio es algo maravilloso. Es como un jardín, lleno de flores hermosas y aromas seductores pero tiene sus estaciones, sus épocas buenas y malas. Y habeses la maleza y los mosquitos lo cubren todo y ya no puedes ver la belleza. Hay que cuidar el jardín, hijo. Arrancar la maleza y fumigar los mosquitos. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?-.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-Creo que si-.

-No quiero que me interpretes mal. Estoy segura de que les ira muy bien juntos, es solo que a ella le a llevado mucho tiempo llegar a este punto de su vida-.

-Solo tiene veinticinco años- repuso el. –No es ninguna solterona-.

-Gracias a ti- Renée le dio una palmadita en el brazo. –Le has hecho olvidar a aquel chico horrible de su pasado-.

-¿Qué chico?-.

-No lo se, en algún momento de sus dos primero años en la universidad se enamoro, pero nunca lo trajo a casa y lo llevo muy en secreto. Creo que debió ser un amor no correspondido-.

-¿Ella le hablo de ese chico?- pregunto Edward.

Renée se ruborizo.

-No, lo leí en su diario. En Navidad lo dejo un día fuera y le eche un vistazo. Ya se que soy una mala madre, pero me preocupaba verla tan distante y ensimismada. Creía que podrá estar tomado drogas-.

-¿Y que averiguo?- pregunto Edward con curiosidad.

-Siempre lo llamaba por sus iniciales, P.C. pero seguro que no tienes nada que temer. Eso fue hace años y probablemente se habría olvidado de el-.

Pensar en Bella locamente enamorada locamente de otro hombre le produjo un golpe de celos que Edward no se molesto en ignorar.

-Tiene razón. Después de todo, ¿Por qué iba a casarse conmigo si siguiera pensando en otro hombre?- se puso en pie. –Tengo que irme a trabajar. Esta mañana tengo una reunión y…-.

-No digas más. Yo tengo una cita con la organizadora de bodas, vamos a elegir invitaciones, pero quiero pedirte algo antes de irme- lo miro con seriedad. –Me gustaría que usaras tu influencia con Bella para que participe más activamente en los planes de su boda-.

-Lo intentare-.

Edward la acompaño a la puerta. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se paso una mano por el pelo. Había estado inseguro de los sentimientos de Bella desde el comienzo, pero ahora conocía el motivo. Había perdido al hombre que amaba y ahora se había visto obligada a recurrir a el como segunda opción.

El había vivido debajo de ella en aquella época y ni siquiera había sabido que saliera con alguien; claro que entonces estaba tan ocupado con su vida social, que no tenía tiempo de interesarse por la de Bella. Aun así, ¿Cómo podía haberse perdido algo tan importante como que ella se enamorara?

Lanzo una maldición y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto. Thurgood dormía plácidamente delante del armario y Edward doblo con cuidado la ropa de Bella y la coloco al final de la cama; luego recogió su chaqueta y pantalones y vacio los bolsillos.

Cerró los dedos entorno a la cajita de terciopelo. Seguramente seria una pérdida de dinero, teniendo en cuenta lo improbable que era aun todo; pero había elegido el optimismo sobre el sentido común y creía que al final había encontrado una mujer a que valía la pena amar.

Se sentó en la cama y se puso el anillo en el extremo del dedo índice. El diamante refulgía y parecía burlarse de su estupidez. Quizá lo mejor era dárselo a Bella, y descubrir que es lo que sentía exactamente. Después de lo de la noche pasada, tenia que creer que había esperanza para ellos. ¿O había sido todo sexo y nada de amor?

Suspiro. Se había pasado la vida persiguiendo sexo sin ataduras y huyendo del amor y el compromiso. Y ahora que alfin daba un paso para una relación de verdad, le preocupaba que a la mujer en cuestión solo le interesara su cuerpo.

Devolvió el anillo a la caja y lo dejo en la mesilla de noche. Tenia que vivir el presente y, cuando llegara el momento apropiado, le daría el anillo. Pero antes procuraría estar seguro de que lo fuera a aceptar.

Cuando Bella llego del trabajo, la casa estaba en silencio. Thurgood apenas levanto la cabeza de su lugar en el sofá. La joven deseaba estar un rato a solas antes de ver a Edward, pero no sabia muy bien como estaban las cosas entre ellos después de la noche pasada.

Había dormido muy poco, prefiriendo contemplar a Edward a la luz nocturna que entreba por la ventana. ¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con una situación asi? Y sus fantasias siempre habían estado llenas de romanticismo, palabras elocuentes y gestos galantes, pero en la realidad había sido todo pasión… lijuria deshinibida.

Por primera vez en su vida, se había rendido por entero y dejado que un hombre la llevara a lugares a los que había tenido miedo de ir en el pasado. La mera idea de lo que había hecho le bastaba para ruborizarla. El modo en le que se habían tocado y besado… No se habían dicho palabras bonitas ni declaraciones, pero habían compartido una conexión que no se podía negar.

De camino a su cuarto, se saco el suerter por la cabeza. El dia había sido agotador, sobre todo por la falta de sueño. Fue a mirar el reloj, pero no lo llevaba en la muñeca. Se lo había quitado la noche anterior en el cuarto de Edward y había olvidado ponérselo esa mañana. Calculaba que tenia una hora o algo asi antes de que el llegara.

-Una siesta o un baño- murmuro.

Opto por la siesta. Se quedo en ropa interior y aparto la sabana, pero cuando iba a meterse, decidió recuperar el reloj y la ropa que había dejado en el cuarto de Edward.

Cruzo el pasillo. La cama estaba como la habían dejado, con la ropa revuelta. Imagnes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior cruzaron por su mente. Subió a la cama con una sonrisa y enterro el rostro en la almohada.

Cerro los ojos y dejo vagar sus pensamientos, llenando su mente de recuerdos; el sonido de su voz, el olor de supelo, húmedo en la nuca. Se coloco boca abajo con un gemido y tendio la mano para buscar su reloj en la mesilla, pero sus dedos tropezaron con una cajita.

La tomo y se incorporo sobre los codos. La abrió con curiosidad y dio un respingo. En el terciopelo negro había un diamante enorme montado en platino, el mismo anilo que ella había señalado en Bloomingdale´s. cerro la caja y volvió a dejarla en la mesilla, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de echar un segundo vistazo.

El anillo era exquisito. Aunque lo había elegido en un capricho, tenia que admitir que era el anillo mas hermoso del mundo ¿Pensaria dárselo edward? De no ser asi, no tenia sentido que lo hubiera comprado. ¿Y que diría ella si se lo ofrecia? Se lo coloco en el dedo. Definitivamente, no era una joya que pasara desapercibida.

-Si estamos prometidos- dijo a una persona invisible. –Y este es mi prometido- extendió la mano ante ella y suspiro.

Aun suponindo que se lo ofreciera, no podría aceptarlo. Edward había dejado claro que, de no ser por las presiones de su padre, no habría pensado en el matrimonio. Para el era un buen negocio conseguir la compañía de su padre a cambio de una esposa, pero Bella quería ser algo mas que el medio para conseguir un fin. Quería ser el premio que vale la pena ganar, no un ascenso laboral.

No podía confiar en que la amara y no podía permitirse amarlo.

-¿Por qué, entonces, seguir con esto?- murmuro al salir de la cama. –Márchate ya, antes de que sea tarde-.

Fue a su cuarto, se puso los vaqueros y un jersey y bajo a la planta baja. Había llevado consigo tierra y decidió replantar sus plantas. Cuando estaba limpiando la cocina después de terminar, oyó abrirse la puerta de atrás y Thurgood se incorporo y salió a recibir e Edward. Bella se quedo un momento sin habla al verlo. Aun que iba completamente vestido, con traje y corbata, ella solo veía al hombre con el que había hecho el amor la noche anterior.

-Hola- murmuro.

Edward sonrió.

-Hola- se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios. –Esta mañana te he echado de menos-.

-Tenia que madrugar- mintió ella. - ¿Qué tal tu día?-.

-Largo. Desde que he llegado al despacho, solo he podido pensar en volver a casa-.

-¿Y eso por que?- pregunto Bella. Saco una botella de vino del frigorífico.

Edward le masajeo los hombros con gentileza y le beso el cuello.

-¿Tienes que preguntarlo?-.

Bella cerro los ojos para disfrutar mejor de su caricia. Sabia que, si se volvía, el estaría allí, dispuesto a darle otro beso apasionado que solo podía conducir al dormitorio y a una repetición del encuentro de la noche anterior. Pero ya se había rendido una vez al deseo y no podía permitir que volviera a ocurrir.

-¿Quieres beber algo?- se aparto unos pasos.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el.

-Si. Estaba pensando en…-.

-¿Nosotros?-.

-No, las fiestas. No hay mucho trabajo y creo que me gustaría tomarme unos días de vacaciones por Acción de Gracias. Y quizá también en Navidad-.

-Unas vacaciones estarían muy bien- dijo Edward. –Podemos ir a algún lugar cálido. ¿Adonde te gustaría ir? Hawái puede ser magnifico en esta época del año-.

-Yo estaba pensando en ir sola. Creía que te gustaría tener algo de tiempo para ti-.

-Bella- dijo el. –Si quisiera estar solo, no te habría pedido que te mudaras aquí. Creo que, si quieres irte de vacaciones, deberíamos ir juntos, después de las fiestas-.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Era solo una idea. Se me había ocurrido que, si me iba de la ciudad, no tendría que lidiar con mi madre. Ahora que cree que estamos prometidos, querrá celebrara estas fechas a lo grande. Y tengo miedo de que intente darnos una fiesta-.

Edward suspiro y se paso una mano por el pelo distraído.

-Esperaba que invitáramos aquí a tu familia y a la mía en Acción de Gracias- dijo. –Así tendrían ocasión de conocerse-.

Bella lo miro de soslayo y soltó una carcajada.

-Supongo que es una broma-.

-No-.

-¿Tienes idea del trabajo que lleva preparar una comida así? Días de planificación, de compras y de cocinar. No sale de la cocina ya preparada y lista para servirse-.

-Yo puedo ayudarte- dijo el. –Seria bueno reunir a nuestras familias y el día de Acción de Gracias seria la oportunidad perfecta. Y no será para tanto. Tus padres, el mío, mi hermana, su marido y sus tres hijos… Contigo y conmigo, seremos solo diez personas-.

-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en esto?-.

-Y si no quieres cocinar, podemos traer comida hecha-.

-No puedes comprar la comida hecha en Acción de Gracias. No esta bien-.

-¿No puedes?- pregunto Edward. Aparto la vista.

Bella lo miro largo rato y sintió un nudo en el estomago.

-Tu madre llamo a mi padre para invitar a nuestra familia a su casa, pero mi padre quería que fuéramos todos a la suya y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ceder, así que yo he invitado en su familia y a la mía a venir aquí, a nuestra casa-.

Bella soltó un gemido.

-No, no, no. Puedes hacer eso. Creí que habías aprendido la lección cuando invitaste a mi madre, ¿no crees? Tenemos que ver como lidiamos con situaciones de presión y estas fechas los son-.

-Estoy segura de que tendremos estrés suficiente la próxima hora, mientras discutimos por que los prometidos o los maridos o los amigos invitan a comer a diez personas a comer en la casa de los dos sin comentarlo antes con el otro-.

-¿Es imprescindible que tengamos una discusión? ¿No puedes simplemente gritarle un poco y luego nos besamos y hacemos las paces?-.

-No intentes seducirme, amiguito- le advirtió ella. –No dará resultado-.

-Anoche si funciono- Edward la abrazo por la cintura. –Adelante. Grítame. Estoy preparado-.

Bella suspiro ¿Por qué se molestaba en combatir aquello? Estaba perdida antes de empezar. Solo tenia que tocarla y su enfado se evaporaba. Su única defensa era mantener las distancias, alejarse de sus manos y sus labios.

-Si vamos hacer aquí la comida de Acción de Gracias, tengo mucho trabajo- dijo. –No tienes cazuelas, sartenes, vajillas, cristalería ni manteles y servilletas. Ni siquiera tienes una mesa de comedor decente. ¿Dónde vamos a dar de comer a toda esa gente?-.

-Podemos hacer un bufe-.

Bella se imagino a diez personas de pie en la cocina con platos y tenedores de plástico y se echo a reír. Si quería probarle a Edward lo malísima esposa que seria, tenis la oportunidad perfecta el día de Acción de Gracias.

¿Pero estaba dispuesta a renunciar a el? ¿O en el fondo de su corazón creía todavía que era, y seria siempre, el hombre perfecto para ella?

**Ok, aquí estamos de nuevo. Espero que les guste este cap. Es de los mejorcitos y pues les diré que ya estamos casi en el final.**

**No olviden dejarme un reviews y reitero mi amenaza de que no actualizare rápido si no lo hacen la vez pasada funciono así que esta vez espero el doble.**

**Nos estamos leyendo, besos y abrazos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola. **

**Aquí estoy de nueva cuenta tratando de actualizar mas rápido peo no puedo, ahora no son los exámenes los que no me dejan es mi fiesta de graduación la que me esta matando poco a poco.**

**Bueno no me quejo más y les dejo el nuevo cap. No olviden dejarme un reviews.**

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto cuídense les mando besos y abrazos **

CAPITULO 7

Edward termino de introducir el último tornillo y colgó la barra de cortinas encima de la ventana. Retrocedió un paso y la miro con aire crítico. Estaba un poco torcida, cuando Bella hiciera lo que pensara hacer con ella, o se notaria.

Sujeto el taladro como si fuera una pistola y sonrió.

-Estoy hecho todo un mandilón-.

En la ultima semana, Bella se había convertido en una mujer obsesionada, que pasaba los días de compras y las tardes convirtiendo la casa en un lugar cálido y acogedor. Había renunciado al rosa he introducido colores que reflejaban su amor por el aire libre.

A Edward le gustaba la nueva decoración, sencilla y cómoda. Había añadido cojines suaves a los sofás de cuero de la sala, comprado lámparas y sustituido la pequeña mesa cuadrada de el por una mesa de comedor gigantesca.

Pero lo mejor de todo eran las noches. De algún modo, tenia que eliminar toda la tensión que acumulaba durante el día, y lo hacia en la cama con el, atrapados los dos en un rio de pasión tal, que cada vez se volvía mas desinhibida.

Sin embargo, Bella todavía no había eliminado todavía todas sus reservas. Todas las noches empezaban en camas separadas hasta que uno u otro cedía y se presentaba en silencio en el cuarto del otro. A veces dormían en la cama de el y a veces en la suya, pero, para la satisfacción de Edward, ella despertaba siempre en sus brazos.

Miro su reloj, dejo su taladro en la mesa y se acerco a la puerta. Bella seguía donde la había dejado una hora atrás, trabajando en el pequeño jardín entre la acera y la casa. Bajo los escalones y se acuclillo a su lado.

-¿Qué vas a plantar?- pregunto.

-Bulbos de invierno para animar un poco el día de Acción de Gracias- repuso ella. –Y también voy a plantar jacintos, que florecerán en primavera-.

Edward miro unos momentos los bulbos. Iba a plantar flores para la primavera, aunque no sabia si entonces estaría allí. Le hubiera gustado tomar eso como una señal esperanzadora, pero sabia que no debía hacerse ilusiones. Los sentimientos de ella parecían cambiar dependiendo de que saliera el sol o se pusiera.

Durante el día, apenas reconocía que eran amantes y Edward sentía la necesidad patológica de tocarla y besarla. Tenían pasión, pero quería algo más. Quería saber que los sentimientos que crecían en su interior tenias reciprocidad también en ella.

-Empieza hacer frio- dijo. –He encendido la chimenea. ¿Por qué no entras a calentarte mientras preparo la cena?- la levanto y le tendió la mano.

Bella se dejo levantar y recogió los útiles de jardinería, que Edward se apresuro a quitarle de las manos.

-Tengo que recoger las copas de vino y pasar por la tienda a encargar el pavo- dijo ella. –Y necesito repasar las recetas para hacer la lista de la compra y…-.

Edward la abrazo con un gemido y detuvo sus palabras con un beso.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto cuando se aparto.

-¿Besarte?-.

-No, todo este trabajo-.

-Quiero que el día de Acción de Gracias resulte agradable- repuso ella. –Si vas ha hacer algo, es mejor hacerlo bien- sonrió. -¡Vaya! Me estoy convirtiendo en mi madre, ¿verdad?-.

Edward cerró los ojos y le beso la frente.

-En absoluto- repuso. –Y a mi no tienes que probarme nada, e lo que sientes. Si no fuera por nuestro acuerdo, pasarías ese día en otra parte- le aparto un mechón de pelo de la mejilla. -¿Recuerdas las cenas que me preparabas en la universidad? Siempre me encantaba ir a tu apartamento-.

-Por que nunca tenías comida en el tuyo- contesto ella. –Si no te daba yo de comer, ¿Quién iba hacerlo?-.

-No siempre iba por la comida. Tu apartamento era muy cálido y acogedor y allí me sentía cómodo- le tomo la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. –Aunque la comida era buena, casi siempre iba por que quería estar contigo-.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto ella con voz suave.

Edward se llevo la mano femenina a los labios y beso las yemas de los dedos una por una.

-Ya entonces eras buena cocinera, pero eras aun mejor amiga. Y no se si me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo importante que era eso para mi-.

Bella miro sus dedos.

-Deberíamos entrar- murmuro. –Empieza ha hacer frio-.

-De acuerdo- asintió el. –Tengo que empezar con la cena. Estaba pensando en filetes de hígado-.

Bella soltó una carcajada y entro con el en la cocina.

-Si no te gustaba mi comida, ¿Por qué no lo decías?- pregunto.

Edward la abrazo por la cintura y la sujeto contra el borde del mostrador.

-¿Y por que iba a quejarme si podía sentarme enfrente de ti?-.

Bella se soltó del abrazo.

-Tienes que dejar de decir esas cosas o puedo enamorarme de ti-.

-¿Y tan malo seria eso? Además, es la verdad. Me gusta tenerte aquí-.

La joven se ruborizo, pero el sospechaba que no le creía.

-Tengo que hacer la lista de compra- dijo.

-No deberías cambiar de tema cada vez que intento hablar de nosotros- protesto el.

Bella suspiro.

-¿Y por que tenemos que hablar de nosotros? Esto es lo que es- repuso con impaciencia.

-Muy bien, pero ya no se lo que es. A veces siento que estas aquí conmigo y a veses siento que te estas marchando. Nunca se que esperar-.

-Si no te gusta, dime que me vaya- contesto ella con frialdad.

-No es eso lo que quiero; lo que quiero es que te esfuerces- intento tomarle las manos, pero ella las aparto.

-¿Quieres que finja que siento algo que no siento?- pregunto.

-¿Tienes que fingir conmigo?- replico el, mirándola a los ojos. –No veo que finjas cuando estas en mis brazos por la noche ni cuando me muevo dentro de ti. ¿Finges esteces?-.

Bella aparto la vista y tardo en contestar.

-No-.

-¿Y que sientes entonces?-.

-No se que quieres que diga. Esto es sexo y lo que tú pides es amor. Y aun que tus encantos pueden haber llevado mi cuerpo a tu cama, no tienen ningún efecto en mi corazón-.

Edward la miro fijamente, dolido.

-¡Vaya! Tuviste que amarlo mucho para estar todavía tan afectada-.

Bella parpadeo; frunció el ceño confusa.

-¿De que hablas? ¿A quien?-.

-De ese tipo, P.C. ¿El que amabas en la universidad? Tubo que darte muy fuerte-.

Ella dio un respingo.

-¿Qué sabes tu de P.C.?-.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que eso es pasado y tú tienes que pensar en el futuro. Pensar en un hombre al que no puedes tener solo hará que te cierres al hombre que si puedes tener-.

-¿Qué sabes tu de el?- repitió ella.

-Tu madre me dijo que te habías enamorado de alguien en la universidad y que no lo has olvidado nunca-.

-¿Y como sabia ella eso?- gimió Bella. –No, no me lo digas. Por mis diarios. Tengo la madre más cotilla del mundo-.

-Da igual como lo supiera, lo que importa ahora es que el no esta aquí y yo si. Y es hora de que olvides el pasado y sigas con tu vida-.

Bella movió la cabeza con lentitud.

-Cuando mi madre y tu encuentren el modo de hacerme olvidar a aquel chico, avísame, por que no es tan fácil. La verdad es que me gustaría olvidarlo, pero no puedo-.

Se volvió y Edward la observo cruzar la estancia y salir por la puerta de atrás. La oyó entrar en le garaje y poner en marcha la camioneta.

-¿Cómo demonios voy hacer funcionar esto?- murmuro.

¿Cómo competir con el recuerdo de una relación perfecta?

Tenia que encontrar el modo. Se estaba enamorando de ella y no estaba dispuesto a perderla por ningún tipo de pasado. Tenia que mostrarle lo que se perdería si se marchaba. Tenia que conquistarla a cualquier precio.

Tal vez hubiera amado a alguien en el pasado, pero ahora vivía en el presente y eso tenia que contar para algo.

Bella abrió la puerta del pequeño bufete de Wicker Parks, donde tenía una cita con Tania Denali, experta en derecho de familia y, con suerte, la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

Pensó en su conversación con Edward la noche anterior he hizo una mueca. Le había gustado la chispa de celos que se prendió en el y la divirtió pensar que estaba celoso de si mismo. P.C. eran las iniciales de Príncipe de Cuento, nombre con el que le gustaba referirse a el en otro tiempo.

Y precisamente por que lo había querido en otro tiempo, lo conocía bien y sabía que era incapaz de comprometerse con ninguna mujer. Para el ella era un premio que estaba fuera de su alcance, y si alguna vez la tenia, dejaría de desearla.

Respiro hondo y abrió la puerta interior del bufete. Una recepcionista joven y guapa le sonrió.

-Soy Isabella Swan-.

-Si. La señora Denali la espera. Es la puerta de en medio-.

Bella asintió y camino hacia el despacho. Antes de que llegara a la puerta, salió una rubia alta, vestida con falda a cuadros, jersey purpura y zapatos de tacón.

-Hola, Isabella. Soy Tania Denali, pasa y siéntate-.

Bella obedeció y la abogada se sentó a su vez detrás de su mesa.

-Dices que tienes una disputa por un contrato. ¿Has traído una copia?-.

Bella asintió y le tendió una fotocopia del documento.

A medida que Tania lo leía, su rostro iba adoptando una expresión de regocijo.

-Es un contrato de matrimonio; creo que nunca había visto ninguno-.

-Lo firme hace seis años. Se que fue una estupidez, pero creía que era una broma. Nunca pensé que intentaría obligarme a cumplirlo-.

-¿Ese hombre te dio algo? ¿Dinero o un regalo caro? ¿Te dio algo para validar el contrato?-.

Bella intento recordar.

-Si, me dio cinco dólares. ¿Eso es importante?-.

Tania miro el contrato pensativa.

-En esencia, el contrato es legal- explico. –Aun que no creo que pueda sostenerse en un tribunal. Ningún juez te obligara a casarte con alguien que no quieres, pero si ese hombre insiste en llevar el caso adelante, tendrás que pactar con el- se detuvo de golpe. -¡Oh, Dios mío! No puedo creerlo. ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Facultad de Derecho, generación del 98?-.

-Si-.

Tania soltó una risita y movió la cabeza.

-Me temo que aquí pueda haber un conflicto de intereses. Yo conozco a Edward. Se graduo un año antes que yo- hizo una pausa. –Asistimos, juntos a algunas clases y a mi me gustaba mucho. Le gustaba a casi todas la chicas. Incluso salimos una vez-.

Bella la miro fijamente. ¿Estaba destinada a encontrarse con muchas mujeres así? Sabia que Edward había salido con muchas mujeres de la Facultad de Derecho, pero aquello era mucha coincidencia.

-¿Cómo esta Edward?- pregunto Tania. –Tiene que irle muy mal para que recurra a un contrato para busca esposa. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se ha quedado calvo? ¿Tiene barriga?-.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-No, esta casi igual que antes, tal vez mas guapo todavía… o mas sofisticado-.

Tania suspiro.

-Ese hombre ya era demasiado atractivo para su bien-.

-Si, y lo sigue siendo- admitió Bella con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por que no quieres casarte con el? ¿No lo amas?-.

-No- dijo Bella. –Si- se miro las manos, que tenía enlazadas en el regazo. –Un poco. O puede que haya sucumbido a su encanto. Me hace olvidar lo que es y creer que puede ser lo que yo quiero que sea. Y cuando estamos juntos, siento que soy la única mujer del mundo que puede hacerle feliz-.

-¿Y que crees que siente el por ti?-.

-Dice que le gusto. También creo que necesita casarse y que eso tiene mucho que ver con lo que siente-.

-¿Y que crees que haría si le dices que te casaras con el?-.

-Ya lo he probado. Y creo que esta dispuesto a casarse, pero no por las razones que importan. Edward esta acostumbrado a salirse con la suya-.

-Bueno, si quieres casarte con el, yo te aconsejo que esperes haber que ocurre. Si no quieres, díselo. Lo peor que puede hacerse es llevarte a juicio, pero te apuesto lo que quieres que no lo hace. Es un abogado listo y tiene que saber que tiene pocas posibilidades-.

-¿O sea que la decisión es mía?-.

-Si. Y, si necesitas mi ayuda, llámame- Tania se puso pie. –Pero estoy segura de que puedes resolver este problema sola-.

Bella le estrecho la mano, le dio las gracias y salió del despacho, sorprendida de que todos sus problemas se hubieran resuelto en menos de cinco minutos. Pero aun que tenía las respuestas, no estaba segura de su decisión. Podía marcharse de casa de Edward y seguramente el no la obligaría a volver. ¿Pero deseaba hacerlo? ¿O seguía albergando la fantasía secreta de que los dos estaban destinados a estar juntos?

Camino hacia donde había dejado la camioneta. ¿Por qué había tenido que aceptar su oferta? Andaba mal de dinero, si, sin embargo podía haber dormido en el sofá de Alice o haber ido a casa de sus padres. Pero no, había caído en la misma casa antigua con la esperanza de que esta vez Edward pudiera ser el hombre que siempre había querido que fuera.

Entro en la camioneta, pero no puso el motor inmediatamente. ¡Era tan amable y considerado! Tal vez había dejado su fase de playboy.

-No- murmuro.

Los hombres como Edward no cambiaban nunca. Además, la había forzado ha aceptar aquel acuerdo. No la amaba, solo la necesitaba para conseguir lo que quería.

-Me marchare- dijo.

Giro la llave de contacto. Después de añadir a Jaspes y Alice a la lista, tenia que preparar una comida de Acción de Gracias para doce personas. Cuando todos se marcharan, se sentaría ha hablar con Edward y le diría que quería irse.

Y luego seguiría adelante con su vida.

-¿Qué hora es?-.

Edward miro el reflejo de Bella en el espejo del cuarto de baño.

-Dos minutos más tarde que la última vez- contesto. –Tienes tiempo se sobra. No llegaran hasta dentro de quince o veinte minutos-.

-¿Y como voy a prepararme contigo mirándome así?-.

-No te miro- hecho la cabeza aun lado y pasó la cuchilla por la mejilla. –Me estoy afeitando- llevaba toda la mañana intentando animarla, pero sin resultado. –Podemos cancelar esto. Cuando lleguen, les diré que se marchen-.

-¿Tu no harías eso?- sonrió ella.

Edward empezó a aclarar la cuchilla.

-Haría cualquier cosa por verte sonreír- repuso, con su sonrisa mas seductora.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y tomo el labial. Edward se lo quito de las manos con gentileza.

-No necesitas eso. Eres muy hermosa al natural-.

Bella se lo arrebato y lo dejo en la encimera.

-Quieres animarme a base de halagos, ¿verdad?-.

Edward la abrazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si.

-No, tengo motivos ocultos. Cuando te beso, no quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros, sobre todo labial.

La sentó en la encimera y la beso. Comprobó con alivio que la indiferencia de ella desaparecía en cuanto sus labios se encontraban. Las manos femeninas apartaron la camisa y rozaron su pecho desnudo.

En los últimos días, había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía vivir sin Bella y aun no se había acostumbrado a esa revelación. Cuando decidió usar el contrato, no tenía intención de enamorarse y, ahora que había ocurrido, no sabia que hacer. ¿Cómo revelar sus sentimientos sin espantarla? ¿Y como conseguir que ella le correspondiera?

Le beso el cuello, desabrocho su blusa y deposito una serie de besos en su hombro. Su olor hacia que le diera vueltas la cabeza. Apoyo los muslos de ella en sus caderas y la falda se subió y dejo al descubierto sus piernas. Bajo con las manos hasta los tobillos y volvió a subir, sin dejar de besarla en la boca.

-No deberíamos hacer esto- murmuro ella. –No tenemos…-.

Edward subió mas las manos y le bajo la tanga, que saco por los pies.

-…tiempo- termino ella.

-Tenemos tiempo de sobre- deslizo las manos por los muslos de ella y empezó a acariciar su pubis húmedo. Bella lanzo un gemido y se arqueo sobre sus dedos.

¿Por qué era tan sencillo poseer su cuerpo y tan difícil atrapar su corazón? Cuando la besaba y la acariciaba, había siempre u rincón que no podía tocar.

-Dime que quieres que pare- susurro. Se inclino para besar el interior de los muslos. –Dímelo. Parare si quieres-.

-No- repuso ella sin aliento. –No pares-.

Edward la sujeto por la cintura y la acerco al borde de la encimera, donde le subió la falda hasta las caderas. Bajo la cabeza y prosiguió su asalto, ahora con la boca y la lengua.

Oyó acelerarse su respiración y noto que su cuerpo se tensaba. La deseaba, pero se centro en el placer de ella, complaciéndose con los gemidos y suplicas que procedían siempre a su clímax.

Bella se movió encima de el y Edward levanto la vista hacia ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior. Le introdujo la legua y ella grito de placer.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Bella abrió mucho los ojos y su cuerpo se puso tenso. Bajo las manos para colocarse la falda, pero Edward se las aparto.

-Déjame terminar-.

-Están en la puerta-.

-Que esperen-.

-No- ella lo empujo por los hombros y salto al suelo.

Edward se sentó en los talones y la observo poner su ropa en orden.

-Seguiremos más tarde- dijo.

Ella lo miro un momento. Movió la cabeza y salió del baño. Edward se miro al espejo.

-¿Qué demonios hacer?- pregunto a su imagen. –No puedes obligarla a quererte. Si no te ama, tienes que dejarla marchar-.

Se abrocho la camisa y termino de vestirse. A continuación se hecho agua fría en la cara y bajo las escaleras.

Bella había abierto la puerta. Sus padres y el padre de Edward estaban en el umbral. La expresión de sus rostros indicaba que se había conocido antes de entrar y que el encuentro no había ido bien. Renée ya estaba llorando.

Bella los invito a entrar y lanzo una sonrisa temblorosa a Edward. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo revuelto.

-¿Quieres hacer las presentaciones?- pregunto.

Renée hizo caso omiso a su hija y continuo la conversación iniciada afuera.

-Yo digo que tendrá usted que recortar su lista de invitados. En el salón de recepciones solo caben trescientos y yo ya tengo doscientos cincuenta.

Carlisle lanzo una mirada de agravio hacia su hijo y se volvió hacia Bella. Edward se apresuro a presentársela y su padre estrecho con firmeza la mano de la joven antes de seguir a Renée a la sala de estar.

-Tengo relaciones de trabajo, amigos y familia a los que no puedo dejar de invitar. Cincuenta es muy poco. Sugiero que busque un salón más grande. Si el problema es el dinero…-.

-El dinero no es problema- contesto la mujer. –Pero ese salón es perfecto. Es grande pero intimo. Siempre he soñado que Bella celebraría su boda en nuestro club de campo-.

La joven se acerco a Edward.

-Tienes que impedir que mi madre hable de la boda- dijo. –Entra ahí y cambia el tema-.

Edward le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-Y de paso envió mi solicitud de santidad, por que para hacer eso necesitare un milagro- susurro.

Bella, ruborizada, beso a su padre y se fue a la cocina. Su padre soltó una risita y tendió la mano a Edward.

-Hola. Charlie Swan. Es un placer conocerte por fin-.

Edward le estrechó la mano con calor.

-Lo mismo digo, señor-.

-Llámame Charlie. Bien, ¿Dónde puedo beber algo? Llevo días oyendo hablar de la boda y empiezo a sentir dolor en la espalda que solo se calma con whisky-.

-Tengo justo lo que necesita-.

-Bien-.

Dejaron a Renée y a Carlisle discutiendo sobre el tamaño de las mesas y las bandas de música y se dirigieron al comedor.

-La señora Swan esta muy entusiasmada con la boda- comento Edward.

Edward miro la mesa, que Bella había colocado y adornado.

-Llevamos treinta años casados y todavía comprendo a esa mujer. Se emplea afondo en sus proyectos y no acepta nada que no sea la perfección. Y esa boda la lleva esperando desde que nació Bella- movió la cabeza. –Quiero ha esa mujer, pero no la entiendo. Dime una cosa. ¿Tu entiendes a Bella?-.

-No del todo. No siempre se lo que esta pensando, pero puede que sea mejor así-.

-¿La quieres?-.

Edward no esperaba aquella pregunta pero se sintió impulsado a contestar la verdad.

-Si. Nunca había estado enamorado, pero estoy seguro que uno se siente así-.

Charlie soltó una risita.

-Confuso, frustrado, sin ningún control, pero en el buen sentido. S que solo quiero que Bella sea feliz y creo que puede conseguirlo-.

-Espero que así sea. Por que si le haces daño a mi hijita, te perseguiré y te romperé todos los huesos de tu cuerpo-.

Edward soltó una risita, pero miro a Charlie a los ojos y comprendió que hablaba enserio.

-Procurare recordarlo- musito.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todas (os) y buenas noches, son las 12:55pm y aquí estoy reportándome en la base.**

**Les informo que este es el penúltimo capitulo y ya estamos por terminar.**

CAPITULO 8

Bella abrió la puerta del horno y saco la bandeja con el pavo, que dejo al lado del fregadero. Lo miro satisfecha; el asado estaba perfecto, lo cual era ya mucho, teniendo en cuenta que todo lo demás estaba resultando un desastre.

Su madre y su padre de Edward apenas habían cruzado una palabra civilizada y, después de unos vasos de vino, la atmósfera se había vuelto tensa y emotiva. Cuando no discutían sobre la boda, Renée se encerraba a llorar en el baño y Carlisle permanecía en un rincón con aire sombrío.

Bella no sabia por que el padre de Edward se portaba así, pero había optado por no entrometerse en el conflicto y afanarse en la cocina. Alice y Jasper habían llegado poco después que la hermana de Edward y su familia y se había ofrecido a ayudarla, mientras Edward se esforzaba por distraer a sus sobrinos, dos niñas y un niño, con videojuegos y con la ayuda de Thurgood, Rosalie y Emmett conversaban con Edward.

Bella coloco el pavo en una bandeja de plata y puso la sartén en el fuego para la salsa. Miro el reloj. La comida tardaría una hora más por lo menos y, si tenía suerte, todos podían estar fuera de allí a las cuatro.

-Tiene muy buen aspecto- comento Alice, animosa.

Bella siguió removiendo la salsa.

-Menos mal que estas aquí. No se que habría hecho sin ti. No puedo creer que mi madre este discutiendo con el padre de Edward. Odia los conflictos-.

-Tu madre es mucho mas dura de lo que tú crees. Además, quiere una boda perfecta para su hija-.

-Antes o después, tendré que decirle que no habrá boda. Se le partirá el corazón-.

-Puede que no. No creo que este deseando pasar más fiestas con la familia de Edward. A lo mejor se siente aliviada- Alice se seco las manos en un paño de cocina. –Y puede que si haya boda- sonrió. –He llenado los vasos de agua. ¿Qué hago ahora?-.

-Sujeta ese colador encima de ese cazo. Si sirvo salsa con grumos, mi madre se quedara horrorizada-.

-Estoy impresionada- comento Alice. –Creía que tu plan era ser mala esposa-.

-Cambie de idea-.

-¿Por que?-.

-Por que Edward descubrió mi plan. Y por que, si no hago esto bien, mi madre me echara la culpa y no quiero darle mas motivos para llorar. Si están las ensaladas en la mesa, podemos empezar ya. Diles a todos que se sienten y aleja a mi madre todo lo que puedas del padre de Edward-.

Alice la abrazo un instante.

-Lo estas haciendo muy bien-.

-Quiero que me prometas que, en cuanto se terminen los postres, te levantaras para marcharte y te llevaras a todos. Promételo-.

Alice soltó una risita y empujo a Jasper en dirección a la sala.

-Diles a todos que la cena esta servida. Un momento después, entraban los niños a la cocina. Edward iba detrás. Se coloco al lado de Bella y le paso un brazo por la cintura-.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-.

-Pégame un tiro. Acaba conmigo de una vez-.

-De eso nada-.

-Esto es culpa tuya. Si no los hubieras invitado, ahora estaría en una playa en Florida bronceándome y bebiendo cocteles-.

-Bella, todo esta muy bien. La mesa esta preciosa y la comida huele de maravilla. Si no saben apreciar todo lo que has hecho, les diré lo que pienso de ellos antes de servirles el pavo-.

-Por favor, no empieces otra discusión- suplico ella. –Solo quiero que la comida transcurra agradablemente. Me da igual que odien la comida siempre que no se odien entre ellos-.

Edward le beso la frente.

-Prometo que te compensare con esto. La próxima semana seré tu esclavo. Hare lo que pidas-.

-Me conformo con que te encargues de recoger y de los platos-.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. ¿Quieres que lleve el pavo?-.

-Déjalo aquí. Tiene que descansar antes de que lo trinches-.

Edward puso la mano de ella en su brazo.

-Vamos allá-.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, le aparto la silla y espero a que se sentara. A continuación, tomo una copa de vino y carraspeo.

-Quiero proponer un brindis- dijo. –Por Bella, que ha trabajado mucho para que hoy sea un día perfecto para todos. Y si todos aprecian su esfuerzo la mitad que yo, procuraran que sea un día perfecto para ella, ¿verdad?-.

Bella se ruborizo y tomo un sorbo de vino.

Mientras comía la ensalada, escuchaba distraída la conversación. Alice y Jasper intentaban animar la situación, pero su madre estaba muda en un extremo y Carlisle se mostraba sombrío en el otro. Edward parecía contento viéndola comer y esmerándose por cambiar de tema cada vez que la conversación amenazaba con acercarse al tema espinoso de la boda.

En cierto momento, Bella fue a buscar el pavo, pero cuando llego al lugar donde lo había dejado, no estaba. Lo único que quedaba en la bandeja era un charco de grasa. El corazón se le paro y siguió con la vista un rastro de grasa hasta la sala de estar. Camino hacia allí y, cuando llego a la altura del sofá, dio un grito.

Thurgood estaba en el suelo, con lo poco que quedaba del pavo entre las patas delanteras. Bella abrió la boca para buscar aire y la impresión la obligo a sentarse. Unos segundos después, llegaba Edward hasta ella.

-¡Oh, vaya!-exclamo. Se acuclillo y toco el pavo. –Thurgood, ¿Qué has echo?-.

Bella no sabia si reír o llorar, al fin, empezó a reír, al principio con suavidad y luego cada vez mas histérica. El día entero había sido un desastre. ¿Que mejor modo de coronarlo? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Edward se levanto y la miro preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto.

Bella movió una mano en el aire.

-Si- dijo entre risas. –Por lo menos alguien a disfrutado de la comida. Feliz día de Acción de Gracias, Thurgood-.

Edward la levanto del sofá y la abrazo.

-Es normal que estés disgustada- dijo.

-No lo estoy- le aseguro ella, luchando por respirar. –De verdad-.

-Ven, vamos arriba y descansa un rato, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que todo esto ha sido demasiado para ti-.

Cuando la guiaba hacia las escaleras, los demás entraban ya en la cocina, curiosos por ver lo que ocurría. Renée palideció al ver el pavo en el suelo, el padre de Edward hizo una mueca y riño al perro. Y el padre de Bella soltó una risa casi tan histérica como la de su hija.

La joven se acerco a el y le dio un beso.

-Gracias, papá- susurro. Tomo una botella de vino del mostrador y miro a Edward. -¿Por qué no te ocupas de los invitados? Yo me voy a dar un baño, beber vino e intentar olvidar este día-.

Cuando llego al segundo piso, entro en el dormitorio de Edward, se tumbo en la cama y abrazo una de las almohadas contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza para inhalar su aroma.

En ese momento no le importaba nada de lo que sucediera abajo. Cuando acabara el día, volverían a quedarse solos y ella lo amaría, por una vez, completamente y sin reservas. Y cuando recordara después ese día, no vería a Thurgood comiéndose el pavo ni a su madre peleando con el padre de Edward, recordaría haber compartido con Edward algo mas que perfecto.

Cuando los invitados se marcharon al fin, Edward subió las escaleras en busca de Edward, a la que encontró dormida en su cama con la botella de vino vaciada a medias en la mesilla. Se acerco de puntillas y la contemplo un rato antes de ceder al impulso de reunirse con ella. Se tumbo y la abrazo por la cintura.

-¿Se han ido?- pregunto ella, adormilada.

Edward apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

-Hace ya rato. He terminado de limpiar abajo. Y Alice y Jasper acaban de marcharse-.

-Gracias- dijo ella.

-¿Estas bien?-.

Ella se volvió en sus brazos para mirarle la cara.

-Ha sido divertido, ¿verdad? ¿Se ha reído alguien?-.

Edward apoyo la frente en la de ella.

-Tu padre. Y los niños también. Mi hermana se sentía mal por ti, pero tu madre ha conseguido controlarse y no ha llorado-.

-¿Y como esta Thurgood?-.

-Muy lleno. Pero dice que el pavo estaba muy bueno, nada seco y que le encantaba el relleno de ostras-.

Bella sonrió.

-Recuérdame que le de las gracias. De no ser por el seguiría abajo intentando parecer perfecta. Y no lo soy, por mucho que mi madre se empeñe-.

-Te quiero- susurro Edward. –Mi padre y ella solo quieren que seamos felices-.

-Soy feliz- declaro la joven. –Ahora, aquí contigo-.

-Yo también- susurro el. -¿Ha sido tan malo?-.

-Dijiste que ibas a ser mi esclavo una semana ¿recuerdas?-.

-Claro. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres un masaje en los pies o que te prepare un baño?-.

-Tengo una mejor idea- sonrió Bella. –Quiero que te desnudes-.

Edward sonrió, sorprendido por su cambio de humor. Debía de estar más borracha de lo que pensaba.

-¿Que?-.

-¿Cuestionas mis ordenes?- se burlo ella. –Te he dicho que te desnudes-.

Edward salió de la cama y se quito la camisa. Bajo las hasta el cinturón.

-Despacio- dijo Bella. Se sentó en la cama. –Quiero disfrutarlo-.

El soltó una risita y obedeció sin decir nada.

-Ya esta. ¿Contenta?

Bella se puso de rodillas.

-Mucho mejor- salto de la cama y dio despacio una vuelta en torno a el rozando su piel con gentileza. Edward intento atraparla, pero ella se aparto de un salto. –De eso nada- advirtió. –Tú no puedes tocarme a mí-.

-Eso es un juego peligroso- jimio el.

-¿Tú crees?-.

Edward observo como se desabrochaba la blusa despacio y respiro hondo. Cuando ella estuvo desnuda, se coloco ante el y bajo despacio los dedos por el cuello hasta el pecho y el vientre. Cerro la mano entorno a su pene y lo acaricio con gentileza. El anhelaba tocarla, pero se contuvo.

Cuando creía no soportarlo más, ella se paro. Pero un momento después lo tomo en su boca y el lanzo un gemido y murmuro su nombre. Cuando creía que ya no podía soportarlo más, ella se introdujo el pene mas hondo.

-Cariño, para- suplico el.

Bella se incorporo despacio, le tomo la mano y la guio hacia la cama. Apoyo las manos en sus hombros y la obligo a sentarse en el borde. Edward la abrazo por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo, con las piernas apretadas sobre sus caderas.

Se besaron y se acariciaron un largo rato, explorando sus cuerpos con los labios y las yemas de los dedos. Y cuando ella al fin le coloco el preservativo y se dejo penetrar, Edward estaba seguro de una cosa; amaba a Bella y no quería dejarla marchar nunca.

Llegaron juntos al orgasmo y Edward la abrazo con fuerza y apoyo la cabeza en sus pechos.

-Te quiero- murmuro. –Te amo-.

Se tumbo con ella, sin soltarla, apoyo la barbilla de ella en la curva de su cuello y espero, rezando para que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Pero Bella guardo silencio y Edward al fin acabo por comprender la verdad: que por mucho que lo deseara, ella no podía amarlo.

Algo, o alguien, se lo impedían.

Bella despertó mucho antes de amanecer oyó la respiración de Edward mientras analizaba la decisión que tenia que tomar. Había dicho que la amaba, pero no podía decidirse a creerlo.

¿Cuántas veces había declarado su amor por una chica, seguro de que esa vez era la verdadera? Y si ella creía sus palabras, estaría perdida, atrapada en una fantasía que quizá nunca se hiciera realidad.

Salto de la cama, con cuidado de no despertarlo, y fue a su cuarto a guardar sus cosas. Intento reprimir las lágrimas. Todavía le quedaban los amigos y la familia. Podía quedarse con Alice y Jasper o ir a su casa y darle la mala noticia a su madre. De u modo u otro, tendría que hacer planes para el futuro, un comienzo nuevo, tal vez en otra ciudad. El tiempo no había disminuido sus sentimientos por Edward; quizá la distancia lo lograra.

-¿Bella?-.

Se volvió y lo vio ataviado solo con los calzoncillos y el pecho desnudo.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto adormilado.

-Guardo mis cosas- repuso ella, con voz temblorosa. –Tengo que irme-.

Edward entro más en la estancia. Apretó los puños a los costados, como si quisiera controlarse para no tocarla.

-¿Vacaciones?- pregunto. Levanto una mano para parar sus repuestas. –No, no importa. Supongo que tenía que haberlo adivinado-.

Edward soltó una risa tensa y movió la cabeza.

-Desde que llegaste has tenido un pie en la puerta. Da la impresión de que cada vez que avanzamos un paso uno hacia el otro, tu recorres dos en dirección a la puerta-.

-No puedo seguir aquí. Es demasiado confuso. No se quien soy ni lo que siento. No se si me quedo por que quiero o por que me han obligado-.

-Yo no te he obligado nunca-.

-No me diste alternativa. Es lo mismo-.

-Podrías haberte negado-.

-¿Para que me llevaras a los tribunales? Cuando vine, no me quedaba nada. Mi negocio fracasaba, no podía pagar el alquiler, mi coche estaba averiado y no tenía dinero para arreglarlo. Me pareció un buen lugar para esperar a que se animara el trabajo en primavera-.

Edward apretó los labios.

-O sea que me has utilizado-.

-No mas que tu a mi. No olvides que viniste en mi busca por que necesitabas una esposa para que tu padre te dejara la empresa-.

-Puede que nuestros motivos no fueran los mejores del mundo, pero las cosas han cambiado, ¿no lo ves?-.

-No. Empezamos mal y todo lo que ha pasado después sigue mal-.

-Vamos, Bella- dijo el con tono de enfado. –Anoche te sentí a mi lado y no fingías. Tú eres esa, la mujer que me sedujo. ¿Qué diablos a cambiado desde anoche?-.

-Nada. Y todo-.

-¿Puedes ser más específica?-.

-Dijiste que me amabas- grito ella con tono acusador.

-¿Y eso es malo?-.

-¿A cuantas mujeres les has dicho eso y las has dejado una semana mas tarde? Te conozco demasiado bien-.

-A ninguna-.

-¿A ninguna? ¿Cómo que a ninguna?-.

-Nunca le he dicho eso a ninguna otra mujer. Tú eres la primera y puede que seas la última-.

-No me mientas. Yo te oía hablar de todas ellas, todas eran perfectas hasta que cambiabas de idea. O tenía el pelo muy rizado o muy lizo, o los pies grandes o eran muy conservadoras o demasiado rebeldes. ¿Qué va a ser en mi caso?-.

-Admito que ha habido muchas mujeres en mi vida. No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero si quiero controlar el futuro, y te quiero-.

Ella enderezo la espalda.

-No te creo. Puede que ahora pienses que me amas, pero no durara-.

Edward se acerco y le agarro los brazos.

-No me digas a mi lo que siento ni me digas lo que va a durar. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué quieres de mi?-.

-Quiero mas- gimió ella. Se aparto.

-No se lo que quiero, pero no quiero sentirme obligada a vivir aquí por que no puedo pagar un abogado. No quiero saber que solo quieres casarte conmigo por tu padre. Quiero más-.

Edward se sentó en la cama y se froto los ojos.

-Lo quieres a el, ¿verdad? Prefieres vivir en un mundo de fantasía con un hombre que nunca vas a tener, que llevar una vida real conmigo-.

-Tu no sabes nada de el- murmuro ella. –Solo quiero mas de una relación de lo que tu puedes darme. Quiero saber que no me harán daño ni me decepcionaran. Prometí quedarme tres meses y no he durado ni uno, pero se lo que siento y mas tiempo no me hará cambiar de idea-.

Edward asintió con resignación.

-Entiendo. Tú tienes una vida y yo la mía. Y ese contrato se firmo hace mucho- se froto el cuello. -¿Sin rencores?-.

-Sin rencores- musito ella, atónita por su cambio de humor. Era lo que el hacia siempre que terminaba una relación; retirar sus afectos con frialdad y adoptar una fachada de indiferencia.

-¿A dónde iras?- pregunto el.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se. Alice me ofreció su sofá. O puedo ir a casa de mis padres. Da igual-.

Edward se levanto de la cama.

-Quiero que me llames si necesitas algo. Quiero que seamos amigos-.

-Tal y como empezamos- se puso de puntillas y le beso la mejilla. –Adiós, Edward-.

Tomo la bolsa y salió de la habitación sin molestarse en guardar el resto de sus cosas. Después de todo, lo que de verdad tenía que salvar al alejarse era su corazón.

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo espero les guste y pasen a checar mi otro fic, es solo el primer capitulo pero si les gusta no olviden dejarme reviews para continuarlo.**

**De nueva cuenta tardare un poquito estoy en la fase de entregar invitaciones y casi no he estado en casa ni he podido acercarme a la compu.**

**Cuídense les mando besos y abrazos. Nos estamos leyendo **

**Un reviews por fis ¿Si?**


	10. final

**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el capitulo final actualice lo mas rápido que pude así que no se quejen, espero les guste.**

**Chao, cuídense y besos.**

CAPITULO 9

El solar hervía de actividad cuando llego Edward. Habían empezado las excavaciones por que querían iniciar el proyecto enserio antes de fin de año, pues ya llevaban tres meses de retraso. Y tenia que agradecer que el proyecto le consumiera tanto tiempo, por que evitaba que pensara demasiado en Bella.

Se apoyo en la puerta del coche y miro la grúa que colgaba sobre el solar. Hacia mas de un mes que ella se había ido y aun no había conseguido aceptar lo ocurrido, pero sabia que no lo quería y que no podía hacer para cambiar eso. La atracción de lo inalcanzable era para ella mas fuerte que la posibilidad de un futuro con un hombre que tenia al lado.

-Pensé que te encontraría aquí-.

Edward se volvió hacia su padre, que se acercaba con un casco en la mano. Se lo tendió a si hijo.

-La seguridad ante todo- bromeo.

-Te dije que vendría yo, que no hacia falta que vinieras tu-.

-Quería hablarte fuera del despacho-.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? Por que te advierto que no estoy de humor para otra pelea-.

-Pues me parece que vas a necesitar tapones además del casco, por que no te va a gustar lo que voy a decir- Carlisle culle hizo una pausa. –No creo que sea buena idea que te cases con esa chica. Su padre es amable, pero no podría soportar otra festividad con su madre. Y esto de la Navidad… Si se casan, su madre no puede decidir donde tiene que pasarla. Bella y tu no estuvieron juntos en Nochebuena-.

Edward soltó una risita.

-No tienes que preocuparte, papá. Bella me dejo el día después de Acción de Gracias y no he vuelto a verla-.

-¿Te dejo hace mas de un mes y no me has dicho nada?-.

-Si. Supongo que no quería oír el sermón de siempre sobre que arruino mi vida-.

Carlisle frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento. Pero puede que sea para bien. Dicen que una mujer acaba pareciéndose a su madre- se estremeció. –Y dentro de veinte años, Bella seria igual que la suya-.

Edward lo miro con rabia.

-¿Por qué hablas a si de ella si no la conoces? Es buena sensible. Y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-.

-Puedo que tú lo creas así, pero…-.

-Me da igual lo que tú pienses, así que déjame en paz-.

Carlisle movió la cabeza.

-Estaba equivocado. No puedo presionarte en un tema tan importante como el matrimonio. Esta mañana he hablado con Emmett y le he dicho que te nombrare presidente ejecutivo en abril. Lo ha entendido y me ha dado su apoyo-.

Edward miro a su padre con la boca abierta.

-¿Así sin mas? ¿Sin ataduras ni exigencias?-.

-Así sin más. Mañana empezaremos a planear la transición. El proyecto de Denver es tuyo-.

-Espera, no se si quiero el puesto-.

-¿Que?-.

-He estado pensando en montar algo por mi cuenta-.

-¿Y por que? Yo te doy todo lo que he pasado mi vida construyendo- le dio una palmada en el hombro. –Acéptalo antes de que cambie de idea y luego sigue adelante con tu vida. El pasado es el pasado-.

Edward pensó que su padre tenía razón. No podía pasarse la vida lamentando lo que no podía tener. Era preciso seguir adelante.

-¿Seguro que deberíamos estar aquí?- susurro Alice.

-Tengo que recoger el resto de mis cosas- Bella metió la llave en la cerradura. -¿Quieres que lo haga con el aquí?-.

-¿Y por que no las dejas? ¿Qué es eso tan importante sin lo que no puedes pasar?-.

-Mis plantas- respiro hondo. –Tengo que desactivar la alarma. Espero no haya cambiado la clave-.

-¿Y si ha echo?-.

-Entonces corremos- abrió la puerta, introdujo rápidamente los números que le había dado Edward la noche que llego allí y comprobó con alivio que seguían siendo validos. –Ya esta-.

-Esto no me gusta nada-.

-No hacemos nada ilegal, tengo llave- tiro de Alice hacia las escaleras. –Pero Thurgood tiene que estar por aquí y suele venir a la puerta cuando oye a alguien afuera-.

Subió rápidamente la escalera.

-Vamos a buscar las plantas y nos marchamos-.

Cuando llego a su antigua habitación, se detuvo de repente, con la atención fija en un ruido sordo.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

Se volvió y vio Thurgood en la puerta dl cuarto de Edward, cuya jamba golpeaba con la cola. Se acerco a ella y Bella le rasco las orejas.

-Buen perro-.

-Deja de jugar con el perro- susurro Alice. Abrió la puerta.

Bella entro en la estancia. Sus plantas estaban exactamente donde las había dejado.

-Están vivas- comento. Introdujo un dedo en la tierra de Anya. –Las ha regado, tienen buen aspecto- reprimió una emoción repentina. –Las ha cuidado bien-.

Alice saco unas bolsas de plástico del bolsillo del abrigo y se las paso.

-Yo me encargo de las plantas, tú recoge tu ropa y las cosas del baño-.

-No puedo creer que las haya regado-.

-Date prisa- susurro su amiga. –No quiero estar más tiempo aquí de lo necesario-.

Bella salió de la habitación y fue al cuarto del baño del pasillo, pero cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró de bruces con un pecho desnudo. Soltó un grito y retrocedió despacio.

-¿Bella?-.

-Edward- murmuro ella. El llevaba solo unos calzoncillos de seda y nada más. -¿Qué haces aquí?-.

- Vivo aquí- sonrió el. -¿Qué haces tú?-.

-He venido a recoger mis cosas. No esperaba encontrarte aquí ha estas horas-.

-¿Qué diablos pa…?-.

Los dos miraron a Alice, que salía del dormitorio. Esta abrió mucho los ojos.

-Hola, Edward-.

-Hola-.

-Quiero que sepas que no ha sido idea mía-.

-No sabíamos que estarías en casa- explico Bella. –O no habríamos venido-.

-Anoche me acosté muy tarde y esta tarde salgo en un viaje de negocios para Denver- musito el. –Seguramente pasare mucho tiempo allí si conseguimos el proyecto. Tengo buenas noticias. Mi padre me deja la compañía desde el próximo mes-.

-Estupendo- dijo Bella.

-Si- asintió Alice. -¿Pero por que quieres irte de Chicago? ¿No echaras de menos…?- vio que los dos la miraban. –Voy a terminar con el dormitorio-.

-O sea que has conseguido todo lo que querías- murmuro Bella.

Edward se apoyo en la pared del pasillo.

-Casi todo-.

-Yo también estoy pensando en mudarme- anuncio ella.

-¿Si?-.

_es muy difícil aguantar un negocio como el nuestro con este clima, así que debería irme a un lugar más cálido, Florida o California. Aunque allí las plantas serán diferentes y abra otros insectos y…- se interrumpió.

-Los dos nos movemos- dijo el. –Eso esta bien-.

-Muy bien-.

-¿Dónde te alojas ahora?-.

-¿Por que?-.

-Por nada, por si te dejas algo y necesito contactar contigo-.

-Estoy en casa de Jasper y Alice, en Wicker Park- busco algo más que decir, pero no se le ocurrió. –Bueno, creo que debo irme-.

Edward le tomo una mano.

-Me alegro de verte. Es agradable tenerte aquí aunque sea solo un rato-.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y volvió al dormitorio. Antes de entrar, miro hacia atrás, pero Edward había desaparecido ya escaleras abajo.

-¿Y bien?- susurro Alice. -¿Qué tal?-.

-Guarda las plantas y vámonos- murmuro Bella con voz temblorosa. –Ha dicho que me enviara el resto de las cosas-.

Tomo una de ellas y avanzo hacia las escaleras. Espero a Alice en la acera, envuelta en una nube de emociones distintas he impaciente por alejarse de allí. Cuando vio salir a su amiga, corrió hacia la camioneta.

-¡Espera!- grito Alice.

-¿Has visto eso? Esta frio y distante. Y anoche se acostó tarde. ¿Qué crees que significa eso?-.

-No se. ¿Que?-.

-Que estuvo con una mujer. ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo satisfecho que parecía?-.

-Parecía dormido, como si acabara de salir de la cama-.

-Exacto- Bella movió la cabeza. –Es evidente que ya ha olvidado todo lo que tuvimos juntos y seguido adelante-.

-Eso no lo sabes. A lo mejor estuvo trabajando o viendo una película-.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?-.

Alice levanto las manos en un acto de rendición.

-No lo defiendo. Solo digo que no debes sacar conclusiones precipitadas. He visto como te ha mirado-.

-¿Y como me ha mirado?-.

-No te quitaba los ojos de encima, Bella. Te mira como un hombre enamorado-.

Bella so volvió y siguió andando por la acera.

-No digas eso, no puedo dejarme llevar otra vez por esa fantasía. Tengo que seguir con mi vida y el tiene que seguir con la suya-.

-¡Eh! ¿Adonde vas? El coche esta aquí-.

Bella se detuvo y volvió hacia el coche de su amiga.

-No quiero oír nada mas, ¿entendido?-. Se hizo la firme promesa de dejar de pensar en Edward en aquel mismo momento.

-¿Te vas a pasar el resto de tu vida en ese sofá?- pregunto Alice.

Bella levanto la vista.

-No. Solo un mes o dos cuando mas, hasta que se anime el trabajo-.

Llevaba ya dos meses viviendo en casa de su amiga y durmiendo en el sofá. Los fines de semana iba a casa de sus padres para dejar intimar a Jasper y Alice, pero no podía soportar mas de dos noches con su madre y solía acabar de nuevo en el sofá el lunes por la noche.

-Si se anima- Alice se dejo caer en un sillón y puso los pies en una mesa de café. –Tenemos que hablar de eso-.

Bella se incorporo del sofá.

-Lo se. Empiezo a pensar que un negocio como el nuestro no puede sobrevivir sin trabajo de invierno-.

-Supongo que podríamos colocarnos de dependientas- dijo su amiga. –O yo puedo trabajar en las empresas de Jasper-.

-¿Que?-.

-La administradora acaba de irse y Jasper me ha pedido que ocupe su puesto. El sueldo no esta mal- Alice se mordió el labio inferior. –Pero si no quieres, no aceptare. Windy City Gardens era nuestro sueño y no quiero dejarlo hasta que no lo dejes tú-.

-No- Bella apretó la mano a su amiga. –Ya es hora. Además, yo estaba pensando en irme hacia el sur a empezar de nuevo, buscar un sitio donde las plantas crezcan doce meses al año-.

-¿Y Edward?- pregunto Alice.

-¿Qué pasa con el?-.

-Todavía lo quieres. Creo que siempre lo has querido-.

-Eso no significa que tenga que seguir queriéndolo-.

Alice miro su reloj.

-¿Llegas tarde a algún sitio?- pregunto Bella.

-No, es solo…-.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Alice se puso en pie.

-Creo que debes peinarte y sacudirte esas migajas del pijama- dijo.

-¿Por que?-.

-Por que Edward esta aquí-.

-¿Que?-.

-No te enfades. Llamo el otro día para decir que quería devolverte algunas cosas y yo le dije que podía pasarse-.

El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar y Bella se puso en pie de un salto.

-No lo dejes entrar-.

-Yo creo que esta enamorado de ti- dijo Alice. –Y se que a ti te pasa lo mismo, pero los dos son demasiados testarudos como para admitirlo-.

-Tú lo conoces tan bien como yo y sabes que no es capaz de amar-.

-¿Como lo sabes? Tu viviste un mes con el. ¿Se iba con otras mujeres o se quedaba toda la noche por ahí con sus amigo? ¿Te hizo sentir alguna vez que no podías confiar en el?-.

-No, pero eso no significa…-.

-¿Que? Por que yo veo un hombre que ha madurado mucho en seis años y puede estar preparado para aceptar un compromiso. Sugiero, que entres al baño a peinarte y pintarte los labios mientras le abro-.

Bella soltó un grito y saco unos vaqueros y un jersey de la maleta que había en un rincón. Entro en el cuarto de baño, donde se lavo la cara y paso los dedos por el pelo revuelto.

El corazón le latía con violencia, pero se esforzó por mantener la cordura. Hacia casi un mes que no veía a Edward, pero eso no le impedía pensar en el.

Se vistió y se puso perfume en el cuello y las muñecas. Se sentó un momento en el borde de la bañera para tranquilizarse.

Alice llamo a la puerta con los nudillos y entro.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche?-.

-¿Qué aspecto tiene? ¿Parece con ganas de pelear o parece contento?-.

-Esta muy guapo- declaro su amiga. –Si yo no estuviera casada, intentaría algo con el. Y parece ansioso por verte, así que sal de aquí y habla con el. Y procura ser amable- Alice la empujo hacia la puerta.

Bella respiro hondo y entro la sala de estar. Edward estaba cerca del sofá, de espaladas a ella.

-Hola-.

El se volvió al oírla.

-Hola-.

Ella cruzo la estancia hasta el sofá, donde se sentaron los dos en silencio.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Bella.

Edward estiro el brazo y le tomo la mano.

-Bien, ocupado con el trabajo-.

-Yo también. Muy ocupada-.

Edward respiro hondo.

-Te hecho de menos, Bella. Creo que me acostumbre a verte en casa-.

-¿Por mis maravillosas comidas y mi gran gusto para la decoración?-.

-Claro- declaro el. –Por eso y muchas más cosas. Y Thurgood también te hecha de menos- le soltó la mano y tomo una bolsa que había dejado en la mesa de café. –Te he traído esto. Es una cinta de _Desayuno con Diamantes_. Estaba dentro del video-.

-Gracias. No la había echado de menos-.

-Tengo algo mas- dijo el. –Una especie de regalo de Navidad retrasado, un que, como casi estamos en San Valentín, también puede ser por eso- le paso la bolsa.

Bella miro en su interior, donde había un DVD de _Desayuno con Diamantes_, otro de _Vacaciones en_ _Roma_ y otro de _Sabrina._

-Recuerdo que te gustaban mucho las películas de Audrey Hepburn- dijo el. –También te he comprado un reproductor de DVD, esta en el coche-.

Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias. Audrey Hepburn es mi favorito-.

-Lo recuerdo-.

Volvió a tomarle la mano y la acerco a su boca para besarle los dedos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Bien- repitió ella. –Ocupada con el trabajo. Estoy buscando otro apartamento. Creo que Alice y Jasper empiezan a cansase de tenerme aquí-.

Edward la miro sorprendido.

-Pensaba que querías mudarte-.

-Eso también todavía esta en el aire, no he tomado una decisión-.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a buscar un apartamento- se ofreció el. –Trabajamos con varias inmobiliarias. Cuando estés preparada…-.

-Te llamare- término ella.

El miro a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

-Supongo que debería irme. Solo quería traerte esto y ver como estabas-.

-Estoy bien-.

Edward se levanto y hecho a andar hacia la puerta, pero cambio de idea y volvió al sofá.

-Bella, se que sigues enamorada de el y comprendo que te resulte difícil olvidarlo por que yo no creo que pueda olvidarte en mucho tiempo-.

-Edward…-.

El volvió a sentarse y coloco una mano en los labios de ella.

-No necesito explicaciones ni promesas. Solo quiero decirte que tu felicidad es lo que mas me importa en el mundo y si no puedes ser feliz conmigo, quiero que lo seas con ese otro hombre- entrelazo los dedos de ella con los suyos. -¿Esta casado? ¿Es por eso por lo que no pueden estar juntos?-.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-No-.

-Eso esta bien-.

-¿Por que?-.

-Por que necesitas ir a el. Si no sabes donde esta, te ayudare a buscarlo, pero tienes que decirle lo que sientes y que el te diga lo que siente. Hasta que no hagas eso, no podrás seguir adelante con tu vida-.

-¿Y si el siente lo mismo?-.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Pues tendré que aceptarlo. Pero espero que no sea a si y que tu te des cuenta que lo que tienes conmigo es mucho mejor que nada de lo que puedas tener nunca con el-.

-Yo se donde esta- dijo ella. –Supongo que puedo ir a hablar con el-.

-Eso esta bien- Edward la miro a los ojos y ella pidió en su interior que la besara.

Cuando lo vio levantarse, intento ocultar su decepción y lo acompaño a la puerta.

-Gracias por venir-.

-Voy a traerte el DVD-.

-No- dijo ella, decidida a que esa no fuera la ultima vez que se vieran. –Puedes hacerlo la próxima vez-.

Edward sonrío.

-De acuerdo. Hasta la próxima vez- le apretó la mano y salió al pasillo. Bella cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella.

-¿Se ha ido?- pregunto Alice.

-Si-.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Arreglaron algo?-.

-No, por lo menos seguimos siendo amigos. Y supongo que, si quiero algo mas, tendré que elegir entre Edward y el otro hombre de mi vida-.

-¿Qué otro hombre?-.

Bella volvió al sofá.

-No hay otro-.

Alice frunció el ceño.

-¿Me he perdido algo?-.

-Edward cree que estoy enamorada de otro desde la universidad. Al parecer, mi madre leyó mis diarios y le dijo a Edward que en la universidad que estaba enamorada de un chico que respondía a las iniciales de P.C-.

-Pero en la universidad estabas enamorada de el-.

-Exacto. P.C. Príncipe de Cuento. Yo lo llamaba así en mis diarios-.

-Y Edward cree que estabas enamorada de…-.

-De otro. Y ahora quiere que lo busque y le diga lo que siento, por que no puedo avanzar con el hasta que deje atrás al otro-.

-¿Y cual de los dos amas?-.

-A los dos. Al que conocía entonces y al que conozco ahora- Bella sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no intento contenerlas. –Lo quiero, pero creo que no me había dado cuenta hasta esta noche-.

-¿Y me dejaras ser dama de honor?- pregunto Alice. –Y no me digas que tienes que preguntárselo a tu madre-.

Bella sonrío entre lágrimas.

-Si me caso con Edward, creo que me fugare con el a Las Vegas-.

Alice la miro horrorizada.

-Si te casas en Las Vegas, tu madre no te lo perdonara nunca. Y yo tampoco-.

Bella se echo a reír y Alice la acompaño. Todo saldría bien. Por primera vez desde que empezara aquel lio, Bella creía que Edward y ella podían tener una oportunidad juntos. Solo habría que buscar el modo de que eso ocurriera.


	11. Epilogo

**Hola a todos y (as) de nuevo.**

**Que creían que de verdad iba a dejar la historia así?**

**No soy tan mala como para hacer semejante pecado, solo quería hacerlos sufrir un poquito. No se enojen y para que vean cuanto los quiero, aquí esta el epilogo.**

**Besitos cuídense y cheque mi otro fic.**

CAPITULO 10

Edward paseaba por su despacho con la vista fija en su agenda abierta en su mesa. Había contado los días desde la última vez que viera a Bella hasta parar en el cuatro de febrero.

-Ni muy pronto ni muy tarde- murmuro. Diez días eran un periodo razonable.

Dejo de pasear y miro el teléfono. ¿Por qué no llamarla y acabar de una vez?

Se sentó en la mesa, marco el número de Alice y espero.

-¿Diga?-.

-Hola, Jasper, soy Edward Cullen-.

-Hola, Edward. ¿Cómo estas?-.

-Bien. ¿Esta Bella por ahí?-.

-Espera un momento. Esta ayudando a Alice con la cena-.

Edward oyó a Jasper gritar el nombre de Bella y un momento después el ruido sordo de una mano en el auricular.

-Hola- dijo al fin la voz de ella.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal?-.

-Bien, Edward. ¿Y tu?-.

El decidió ignorar la pregunto e ir directo al grano.

-¿Tiene planes para San Valentín?-.

Hubo un silencio y Edward conto los segundos. Le pareció que pasaba una vida, pero en realidad solo había contado hasta tres cuando ella volvió a hablar.

-No-.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? Podemos ir a cenar y a bailar. Te gusta bailar, ¿no?-.

-Si-.

Edward gimió en su interior. Aquello no iba bien en absoluto. Bella no se mostraba entusiasmada precisamente.

-¿Qué dices?-.

-De acuerdo. Puede ser divertido. ¿A que hora?-.

-Te recogeré a las siete. ¿Te parece bien?-.

-Muy bien. Hasta entonces, Edward-.

-Adiós- colgó el teléfono y apoyo la frente en la superficie fría de la mesa.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-.

Edward levanto la vista, con la barbilla apoyada en la mesa. Su secretaria estaba de pie en la puerta.

-Estoy bien- contesto. –Creía que se había marchado-.

-Esperaba al gerente de viajes con el billete para Denver- entro y dejo el billete de avión en la mesa. –Sale el lunes por la mañana y vuelve el sábado a media tarde-.

Edward se enderezo de la silla.

-Creía que volvía el viernes. El sábado es San Valentín-.

-Han llamado para cambiar la reunión del viernes con los arquitectos por una cena. Dicen que se prolongara y no he podido conseguir vuelo para el sábado por la mañana. No sabía que tuviera planes para San Valentín-.

-Supongo que llegare a tiempo-.

-¿Algo más?- pregunto ella.

-Si. ¿Conoce un buen lugar para ir a bailar en esta ciudad? Y me refiero a un sitio anticuado, con banda de música que toque canciones antiguas románticas. Un lugar para bailar lento-.

Su secretaria sonrió.

-Ahora mismo no se me ocurre, pero puedo indagar-.

Salió del despacho y Edward se recostó en la silla y enlazo las manos detrás de la cabeza. La cena era fácil, conocía unos cuantos restaurantes buenos. Su secretaria trabajaba en el aspecto del baile.

-Flores- murmuro. –Rosas inglesas, por supuesto. Un ramo grande en crema y amarillo-.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y saco la cajita de terciopelo que tenia por costumbre llevar consigo. La abrió y saco el anillo de diamantes. Unas semanas atrás, pensaba que su compra había sido un gran error, pero por primera vez desde que Bella se marchara de casa, tenía motivos para esperar que el anillo pudiera acabar en su dedo.

-Es la segunda vez que hacemos esto y la primera no me gusto- protesto Alice.

Bella saco una bolsa de comestibles del asiento de atrás del coche de su amiga y se la paso.

-Solo necesito que me ayudes a meter todo esto y luego puedes irte sin participar en mi delito-.

Alice la siguió de mala gana por los escalones de la casa de Edward.

-¿Cómo sabes que no esta en casa?-.

-He llamado a su despacho y su secretaria me ha dicho que llega a las tres en avión desde Denver. Lo que significa que tengo una hora para empezar la cena, arreglar la casa y cambiarme antes de que llegue-.

-Tengo que admitir que es una idea muy romántica-.

-Sera genial. He comprado CDs de música muy romántica y tengo champan y fresas. Y he gastado quinientos dólares en velas aromáticas. Pienso llenar toda la planta baja de velas. Será muy hermoso-.

-¿No puedes pagar el alquiler y gastas quinientos dólares en velas?-.

-Si esto sale bien, ya no tendré que preocuparme por el alquiler-.

Alice enarco las cejas.

-¿Y el dormitorio? Las velas están bien cuando te dispones a desnudarte-.

-El dormitorio- rio Bella. –Reservare unas pocas por si acaso-.

Abrió la puerta y entro deprisa para desactivar la alarma. Esperaba encontrarse con Thurgood, pero comprendió que estaría en otro sitio en ausencia de Edward y la idea la alivio, ya que así el perro no podría estropear la fiesta. Dejo las bolsas de comida en el mostrador de la cocina y abrió el frigorífico, donde solo había una cerveza y una bolsa de pan.

-Voy a buscar las demás cosas- dijo Alice. -¿Qué vas a cocinar?-.

-Pensaba hacer hígado- contesto Bella. –Pero lo he cambiado por solomillo con salsa de vino, patatas y verduras a la plancha. Y he comprado pastel de chocolate para postre-.

-Quieres mucho a ese hombre, ¿verdad?-.

Bella pensó un momento la respuesta.

-Si. Y hasta ahora tenia miedo de que, si me permitía amarlo, me dejaría. Pero eso ya no me da miedo. Quiero correr el riesgo y ver hasta donde conduce esto. El hizo el primer movimiento al invitarme por ser San Valentín y ahora yo hago el siguiente-.

-¿Le vas a contar sobre tu príncipe de cuento?-.

-Si. Creo que merece saber la verdad. Si se asusta, mala suerte. Pero esta vez quiero que seamos sinceros-.

Alice se acerco a darle un abrazo.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. Se que esto acabara bien-.

-Eso espero- murmuro Bella.

Alice se seco una lágrima y volvió al coche por las demás bolsas. Cuando regreso ayudo a Bella a desenvolver las velas y colocarlas por la casa. Quince minutos después, el olor a vainilla impregnaba todas las habitaciones. Cuando terminaron todos los preparativos en la cocina, Bella decidió encender la chimenea antes de cambiarse.

-Ya esta- dijo al terminar. –Ya solo me queda esperar-.

-¿Y si no viene a casa y va directamente a buscarte?-.

-Entonces tendrás que decirle en donde estoy. Pero yo creo que pasara antes por aquí-.

Alice le dio un abrazo.

-Buena suerte-.

Cuando se quedo sola, Bella volvió a la cocina. Tomo la bolsa con su ropa y subió al curato de baño.

Había elegido una minifalda de cuero negro y un suéter de cachemira negro.

-Suéter ceñido de cuero- murmuro. –Se que es un truco barato, pero tengo que ir a por todas-.

Medias de seda negra y zapatos de tacón alto completaban el atuendo. Se puso perfume en las muñecas y entre los pechos y decidió que ya había hecho todo lo que podía. El resto dependía de Edward.

De pronto oyó el pitido del sistema de seguridad que indicaba que alguien se acercaba a la puerta, respiro hondo, cerro los ojos y musito una plegaria. Salió del cuarto de baño y bajo las escaleras.

Edward estaba de pie en la cocina con aire confuso. En la mano tenia un ramo de rosas inglesas.

-Hola- dijo ella.

El se volvió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

-La cena-.

Edward dio un paso hacia ella.

-Tenía grandes planes para esta noche. Cena, baile…-le tendió el ramo. –Flores-.

-Gracias- sonrió ella.

Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso rápido. Cuando se aparto, Edward la abrazo y beso en la boca a conciencia. Al separarse, Bella estaba sin aliento y muy sonrojada. Abrió la boca, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

-Supongo que debería haber esperado para eso- dijo el. –Pero he pensado en besarte desde la última vez que te vi y no soy un hombre paciente-.

-Yo también he pensado en besos-confeso ella.

-¿Si?-.

-Si-.

-Quizá debamos repetirlo- la miro y movió la cabeza. –Pero todavía no-.

-¿No?-.

-Antes de volver a besarte, necesito saber que ha pasado con ese hombre al que has querido por tanto tiempo. Si sigues pensando en el, lo nuestro no podrá salir bien. Y no tengo intensión de competir por tu cariño. O me quieres al cien por cien o no volveremos a vernos hasta que puedas quererme-.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, eso lo comprendo-.

-¿Y que sientes por el?-.

-Lo quiero. Lo he querido durante mucho tiempo. Cuando lo conocí, pensé que era el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Y luego estuvimos unos años separados y seguí queriéndolo. Soñaba con que un día nos encontráramos en la calle. Y ese sueño se cumplió no hace mucho-.

El rostro de Edward indicaba que empezaba a comprender.

-¿Y que ocurrió?- pregunto.

-Bueno, fue un desastre. Había un contrato y las familias de los dos y… y me asuste. Tenía miedo de que me dejara si lo quería demasiado-.

Edward entorno los ojos y la miro con incredulidad.

-¿Ese hombre soy yo?-.

-Si-.

-¿Soy el hombre al que quieres?-.

-Si. Y siempre te he querido-.

Edward volvió a besarla, una caricia lenta y lánguida llena de promesas.

-Yo también te quiero- la miro a los ojos. –Ya te quería mucho antes de que me diera cuenta. Y cuando viniste a vivir aquí, te quise a un mas, pero trate de obligarte a que sintieras lo mismo y te aleje de mi. Te quiero, Bella. Te quiero muchísimo-.

La joven enterró el rostro en el pecho de el.

-No se que decir. ¿Qué se puede decir cuando todos tus sueños se hacen realidad?-.

-Si-.

-¿Si?-.

Edward saco la cajita del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se la tendió.

-Di si- murmuro. –Cásate conmigo-.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior he intento reprimir las lagrimas. Respiro con fuerza.

-Si-.

Solo se necesitaba una palabra para borrar los errores del pasado y abrir la puerta del futuro. Edward le puso el anillo en el dedo, la abrazo y la risa de ambos se mezclo con el sonido de una canción de amor de Celine Dion que sonaba en el estéreo.

Bella siempre se había preguntado por que el día de San Valentín solía ser triste para ella, por que nunca estaba acorde con sus fantasías. Y ahora sabía la respuesta. Por que el destino le reservaba un día de San Valentín muy especial, un día que podría guardar en su recuerdo y saborear de por vida, un día en el que se encontraba al fin con el hombre de sus sueños. Un día en el que ese hombre comprendía que también Isabella Swan era la mujer de sus sueños.


End file.
